Love Rectangle Plus One Whatever That Is
by classact24x7
Summary: Lucas likes Brooke, Brooke likes Nathan, Nathan likes Peyton. And then along came Haley.
1. Screaming Infidelities

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 1: Screaming Infidelities

Nathan Scott. You must know at least someone like him. You know the star athlete and the king. The one all the girls want, and the one all the guys want to be. The big man on campus at none other than Tree Hill High School. Lucas Scott, although Nathan's brother, was a bit more reserved. He was on the basketball team too, and had a few admirers but nothing like Nathan. And he didn't really care. At the start of the year, Nathan and Lucas had hated each other but they had worked out their problems (realizing the root of all evil was their mutual father), and were now pretty friendly. Lucas liked his life. He didn't mind being the poorer of the Scotts who hadn't grown up lavishly. He had his friends and he wasn't trying to impress anybody. So Lucas really wasn't jealous of Nathan. He had everything he wanted. Well except for one thing. And that thing was Brooke Davis, who was none other than Nathan Scott's beautiful cheerleader girlfriend. Well I guess we can scratch out the whole no jealousy thing.

"Hey Luke," she called out to him like she did with all the guys she was friendly with. Lucas tried to smile back at the girl of his dreams, but it was so hard knowing she was with his very own brother.

Brooke skipped off to Nathan where she jumped in his arms and started to kiss him like she hadn't seen him in months when it had probably only been about 4 hours since the school day had started. Lucas averted his eyes. It was one thing to know they were together, but it was another to be reminded of it daily during lunch, and practice, and everywhere else where they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Nathan and Brooke joined Lucas's table along with Brooke's best friend Peyton Sawyer, Nathan's good friend Tim Smith, and another basketball player, Jake Jagielski. Lucas had become friendly with them after he had joined the team and things had settled down between him and Nathan, especially Jake, who was probably one of the nicest guys he'd ever met. Well, besides his friend from before, Marvin "Mouth" Mcfadden.

"Man we're totally going to wipe the floor with those Bear Creak pussies tomorrow night," Time squealed wildly.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Just say we're going to win Tim," Nathan said looking disturbed. Peyton laughed suddenly and touched Nathan's arm, which caused everyone to stare at her. "What?" she asked, "That was funny." Everyone nodded and decided to leave it at that but they could feel the tension at the table, and more than half of the table knew why. But the person that was affected the most by it had no clue.

"Hey, who's that?" Brooke asked as pretty girl with straight brown hair walked by. They each looked over to examine the new girl.

"No idea," Tim said, "But I bet she'd be a good lay."

"Shut up Tim," Jake said annoyed.

"She looks kind of familiar," Lucas said trying to place her.

"Probably from your dreams," Peyton said sarcastically. Brooke and Nathan burst out laughing and Jake couldn't help but smile. Lucas frowned at her, his displeasure clear. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"She's definitely in my dreams," Tim said well dreamily.

"Shut up Tim," everyone said swatting at him.

After school, Lucas made his way to his mother's café. Karen Roe was something. She had raised Lucas alone with help from his uncle Keith Scott. Dan Scott had abandoned Karen and Lucas before he was even born. But they had done ok for themselves. Karen had a successful business with the café, and they were both much happier than they would have been with Dan.

Lucas walked into the café and noticed the brunette girl from lunch talking with his mom and another woman.

"Oh Luke," Karen waved him over happily. "This is Lydia James, my old friend, and her daughter Haley."

Of course that was why she had looked familiar. His mom had been friends with Lydia since he was 6. And Haley had been his best friend until they were 11 when they moved away. He flashed her a smile remembering some of the crazy things they'd done together. For instance building the miniature golf course that was still on the roof.

"You're moving back for good?"

"That we are," Lydia said with a smile. "Well I have to get going but I'll leave you and Haley to get reacquainted." Lydia winked.

"God mom, don't start planning the wedding," Haley joked.

Lucas laughed along with Lydia who made her way out. Karen smiled at the two. "Well anyways, I should get back to work, and Haley I look forward to you starting."

"Oh you're working here?" Lucas asked as his mom went back to work.

"Yeah," Haley smiled. "So your mom told me you play basketball. I remember that it's really big here."

"Haha, totally. What are you into now?"

"Well I love to tutor. I signed up at the tutoring center today."

"Yeah I remember you were always the smartest," Lucas teased.

Haley blushed but laughed. "Thanks. So you still friends with the River Court guys?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah but I also hang out with some people from the team. You have to meet them."

"Ooh sounds fun."

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. Lucas was glad to have another friend whose life didn't revolve around the basketball team and the drama of the popular crowd.

Peyton attacked the lips of Nathan Scott with her own. They rolled over on her bed. Peyton moaned as Nathan left a trail of kisses from her collarbone up her neck. As Peyton was about to lift Nathan's shirt, she heard a ringing sound from somewhere below her ear. Nathan groaned and rolled over and flipped open his phone.

"Yeah?... Whatever Tim…… I'm with Peyton….. Yeah you were….. Good ok bye."

"What'd he want?" Peyton asked as her fingers crawled up his chest, pulling his shirt up with her fingers, exposing his muscular torso.

"Nothing important as this," Nathan said as he began to kiss her again. Peyton felt tingles all over was about to let Nathan remove her shirt too when her own phone began to ring.

"We need to turn those damn things off," Nathan grumbled. Peyton ignored him and picked up her phone. "Oh hi Brooke," she said a guilty look creeping onto her face. "No I'm not doing anything…. I'm kinda busy though….. Ok see you tomorrow."

Nathan grabbed the phone from her hand and threw it down taking her back into his arms kissing her urgently, but Peyton pushed him off.

This was probably the guiltiness that comes up when you're reminded of the fact that you're screwing your best friend's boyfriend.

"What the fuck Peyton?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"I'm not in the mood," she said primly.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You were a minute ago. You just feel bad about Brooke."

"Well don't you?" Peyton shot back.

Nathan shrugged and sighed. They had this conversation every other time they started hooking up. Peyton began to feel guilty and would say it was over. Of course it never was.

"Peyton come on baby. You know I want you."

Peyton smiled surrendering a little. But then she frowned remembering something. "How many people know about us?" she asked suspiciously.

Nathan frowned too. A lot of people knew. It was kind of hard to keep it a secret. Just because all guys talked about whom they were doing. "I don't know. Like Tim and Lucas and Jake, and some others," he mumbled at the end.

Peyton sighed. "You know if Brooke ever finds out we're so dead."

"Relax she won't. Now come on at least give her something to find out about."

Peyton giggled and walked back to Nathan and began kissing him hard. He eagerly returned them. Peyton felt horrible about what she was doing to Brooke but she just had this connection with Nathan that she couldn't explain. Well it was basically just physical attraction and lust, but Peyton mistook it for something more to make herself feel better about what she was really doing.

Jake heard his doorbell ring and answered it to find a peppy Brooke standing there.

"Hey friend, everyone else was busy so you were a last resort, no offense," she said blowing him a kiss.

Jake smiled as she ran into his kitchen for food but he couldn't help thinking she was right. Getting busy was more like it. Jake hated lying to Brooke who had been a good friend of his since high school started. Almost everyone on the team knew Nathan was banging Peyton, and Brooke had no clue. And knowing her if and when she found out, she'd be pissed as hell. It took Brooke a long time to trust people and when she found out that people she did trust had broken it, she'd be devastated. Jake tried to shake the thought of her finding out because he knew that would be a really really bad day. And then there was also Peyton. Jake was close friends with her too. He thought what she was doing was so beneath her. And she was also destroying her relationship with the best friend she'd ever had. Jake sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Jakey!" Brooke called gaily from the kitchen, "You're supposed to entertain me."

Jake followed Brooke into the kitchen and sat down at the small table with her.

"So Brooke, how are you?"

"Just fine Jacob," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Brooke gave everyone nicknames and Jake was used to all the crazy things she called him.

"Good to hear Brooke."

"How are you doing JJ?"

"I was fine until this crazy girl came by my house and stole all the food out of my fridge."

Broke playfully hit him. "Liar," she murmured.

Jake laughed. "Actually Brooke I'm doing fine. I'm glad you came by."

"That's more like it," she said winking at him.

Jake loved Brooke. She was just such a playful and cheery person, which was why it was so hard to keep it from her. He knew how upset she would get when she found out the truth and he wanted to shelter her from it for as long as he could.

Lucas sat on his bed thinking about the day. He was glad Haley had moved back. She seemed like such a fun person and he was always happy to have more friends. His thoughts drifted to Brooke like they usually did. He pictured her walking in her expensive clothes. The way her dimples appeared every time she smiled. And the way she kinked her eyebrow, trying to be cute. Lucas bet that Nathan never even noticed any of these things. He didn't even seem to give a crap about Brooke besides the fact that she was his social counterpart and that she had a hot body. He was sure that right now Nathan was busy hooking up with Peyton which made Lucas get so mad. Brooke should be treated like the amazing girl she was, not with an ass like that. Lucas realized his mind was wandering, and tried to calm down. He and Nathan had a much better relationship and were even kind of friends, but every time he pictured him neglecting Brooke for Peyton the old thoughts of resentment rose up in him.

"Hey Luke," his mom poked her head into the room.

"Yeah, what mom?"

"I'm just glad you and Haley hung out together. She's a sweet girl and I hope you become friends."

"Yeah totally mom. I think she'll fit in really well here."

Karen smiled and left Lucas so he could go to sleep. Lucas watched her go and smiled thankful for everything he did have I his life. And maybe someday Brooke would realize that he loved her.


	2. The Best Deceptions

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 2: The Best Deceptions

Haley James had never been part of the popular crowd. She was a self-proclaimed nerd and preferred reading books to going out to parties. So when Lucas brought her over to meet his new group of friends, Haley felt a little awkward. The girls were gorgeous and looked perfectly put together. Well the blonde one looked a little more punk, but still amazing. The two guys with brown hair were both cute, and the one she assumed to Lucas's brother Nathan, because they shared the same blue eyes, was absolutely gorgeous. She felt so out of place as she approached them with Lucas.

"Hey guys, this is Haley James," Lucas said introducing them to the girl they had previously thought of as the pretty new girl. A jealous look appeared on Tim's face, unhappy that Lucas had scored the new girl before he had. "She's an old friend of mine, and she just moved back to town."

"If she's an old friend of yours, why didn't you recognize her yesterday?" Peyton said rudely. Peyton didn't trust Lucas. He looked down at her like she was the most horrible person on the planet for betraying Brooke. Like he had never made a mistake or fallen in love, or whatever it was she had with Nathan.

Haley blushed awkwardly, but Lucas just ignored the comment. "This is my brother Nathan, his best friend Tim, his girlfriend Brooke, her best friend Peyton, and my best friend Jake."

Haley smiled at all of them while settling into a seat, but the only one who really gave a warm smile back was Jake. Everyone else seemed to think she was too insignificant to bother their lives. "It's nice to meet you all" she said timidly.

Peyton rolled her eyes before looking at Nathan to see what his response would be. This action didn't escape Haley's notice. Nathan looked at the girl and mumbled something before turning back to talking to Tim about basketball.

"Hey," Brooke said before looking back at herself in the mirror. She put it down satisfied with her appearance, and turned to appraise Haley's. It obviously didn't please her because she sighed and looked at her wrist even though she wasn't wearing a watch. "Boyfriend," she said tugging on Nathan's collar, "We should go. We have to do that thing." She winked at him. Nathan smirked and slid his arm around Brooke.

Peyton watched the retreating couple and if looks could kill Brooke would be dead and buried. Some best friend, Haley thought. "I gotta go," she mumbled before throwing her things in her bag and stomping off. Tim shrugged but brightened as he got up to go chase after some girl who would probably be contemplating suicide after Tim finished with her.

"They sure are friendly," Haley said sarcastically to Lucas raising her eyebrow as if to ask him why he was friends with them. Jake laughed, liking Haley's laid-back attitude. It was refreshing to see considering all the drama their clique had.

Lucas shrugged. "I'm just trying to make an effort with Nathan. I could do without Tim. And Peyton doesn't really like me as you can see."

"You know it's such a shame that there are four of you guys, while there are only two girls and both girls seem to be wrapped up in the same guy," Haley observed.

Jake's jaw almost hit the table but Lucas just chuckled. "Man," Jake said shaking his head, "This girl is something."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah I forgot to mention, she's kind of a genius."

"Wow I can't believe you caught that."

"It wasn't that hard," Haley said, "Peyton kept shooting looks Nathan's way. Kind of like a certain friend of mine with his brother's girlfriend."

It was Jake's turn to laugh as Lucas blushed. "Well so what I like her. It's not like I'm going to try and steal her."

"I doubt you'd have to. Because clearly, there is already something between your hotshot brother and blondie."

"Remind me never to hide my feelings from this girl," Jake said with a laugh.

-------------------

Brooke pressed hard on Nathan's lips as she straddled him on the bench in the boys' locker room. He ran his hands up and down her sides as Brooke hands searched his back. He pulled her shirt off and began to kiss her shoulder.

"Whoa slow down, Nathan. Are we seriously going to have sex in school," Brooke sounded worried but her eyes showed that she was excited by the idea.

"Why the hell not?" Nathan asked as he moved his hands to her back to unhook her bra.

"I missed you yesterday," Brooke moaned as Nathan's hands tickled her stomach and began to climb up her ribs

"Me too," he said. Then he smirked remembering what he had been doing yesterday. He couldn't help but feel proud that he was banging the two hottest girls at school, and they were both crazy about him. Even if it was kind of shitty.

"Ahem," an amused sounded behind Nathan. He turned hoping he was blocking Brooke's half-naked body, and saw his Coach standing a few feet in front of him.

"Uh hi Coach," Nathan swallowed nervous of the outcome. "Hey," Brooke said brightly hoping to charm herself out of getting in too much trouble.

"Always a pleasure, Ms. Davis. Now would you care to explain why you two were in here?"

"Umm," was all Nathan could manage before Brooke interrupted him with a smile. She had managed to slide her bra back on during Nathan's fumbling. "Nate got a shirt as a present for me and he was hiding it here. So he took me here to show me and I was going to change into it. I was just thanking him."

"Sure you were, Ms. Davis. Scott, do you have anything to add?"

"No, uhh, Brooke about covered all of it."

"Well next time you buy a present, I suggest jewelry. Easier to put on."

Nathan smiled awkwardly and nodded while Brooke grabbed his hand and led him out. "Thanks Coach," she called happily over her shoulder.

"You're amazing you know that?" Nathan said leaning down to kiss her.

"I know." She smiled up at him deviously. "Let's finish this after practice, k?" she said blowing him a kiss before making her way into the hallway.

------------------

Nathan settled into the seat at his last class of the afternoon stretching his legs out. He grinned and nodded to a few people, before staring out the window. His usual way of spending class. A few minutes into class, a note arrived on his desk. He looked up and saw Tim waving wildly two seats up and one seat over from him. Nathan rolled his eyes and opened the note. The scrawled boyish handwriting spelled out,

'Big rumor that you and Brooke were dancing around wildly, naked in the gym. Details, man!'

Nathan rolled his eyes again. When it came to gossip, Tim was such a girl. Nathan bunched up the note and gave Tim a look that read, I'll tell you after class. Tim nodded and went back to doodling.

Nathan heard a snicker and looked at the girl sitting behind Tim. She raised her right eyebrow up at him, teasing. It was the girl Lucas had introduced them too at lunch. Daly, Hallie, or something like that was her name. Before he could silence her with a glare she looked back down at her notebook and began to take notes. Something about that girl disagreed with him. She looked and acted like she was better than everyone, but she didn't seem to do it consciously. She also seemed incredibly smart and perceptive. What the hell does Lucas want with a girl like that, Nathan thought. Little did Nathan know that the only girl Lucas wanted anything from was his very own girlfriend. But still, Nathan got a creeped out feeling by this new girl.

-------------------

Lucas and Jake had arrived early for practice and had changed quickly. They were already in the gym talking while most of the other guys arrived.

"So, Haley seemed really cool."

"Yeah, we were best friends until she moved away. I'm glad she's back."

At the moment Brooke flew into the gm in a rush. She stopped to give both Lucas and Jake kisses on the cheek. "Hi Jakey, Luke. Bye Luke, Jakey," she said running off.

Lucas stared after her. He had heard the rumors about her and Nathan and what they had done that afternoon. He was seething about Nathan but couldn't help thinking how amazing she looked in her little tight workout clothes.

"You got it bad, man," Jake said laughing and taking a shot.

"What does she see in him?" Lucas grumbled.

"No offense Luke but it's kinda obvious. He's the star of the team, and is a shoo-in for captain next year. She's the head of the cheerleaders. It's a status relationship. They're the most beautiful and elite of Tree Hill. They're meant to be together." Jake said the last line dramatically like he was talking about Romeo and Juliet.

"Gag me," Lucas muttered.

"Lucas, you seriously need to chill. She'll have to get over him eventually."

"Yeah, but you see when that happens, she'll also have a breakdown. She'll probably be so pissed that she has a sex-change and beats Nathan up or she becomes a lesbian."

"You're just being a little wee bit melodramatic," Jake said holding up his index finger and thumb to show how much.

Lucas sighed, but then began to laugh. "You're right. I guess I just have to wait and see.

-------------------

"So what do you think of new girl?" Brooke asked Peyton as they worked out the kinks of the routine. Brooke thought the girl had potential, but that she was hopelessly devoid of any fashion sense. But there was a chance she could be a full-fledged member of their crowd.

Peyton shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I couldn't care less."

"God, P. Sawyer, always so negative," Brooke teased.

"Well she certainly seems to have Lucas wrapped around her little finger," Peyton said sarcastically.

"Seriously, why do you hate Lucas so much? You're so rude to him like all the time. And I don't know why, since he's a cute single boy and you're a hot single girl. Do I smell sexual tension?"

Peyton sighed feeling way guilty again. And she couldn't very well tell Brooke the real reason she didn't like him, because that would be admitting that she fooling around with Nathan behind Brooke's back. "Not at all," Peyton said wrinkling her nose in disgust. "He just looks down on me like I'm a bad person, and he's just annoying. I know Nathan is trying to make an effort with him because they're brothers, but that doesn't mean I think he fits with our crowd."

"No offense, P. Sawyer, but you barely fit with our crowd. You and Lucas are so alike. You're always brooding and serous and artsy. I think you two should totally go on a date."

"Put some ice on it, Brooke," Peyton said a little bit louder than she should have because most of the other cheerleaders turned to stare at her. "Sorry," she said lowering her voice, "I'm not attracted to Lucas. I don't like him at all."

"Fine but it must suck to not be getting any. Girls can get horny too Peyton."

"Thanks for the memo Brooke." Peyton rolled her eyes and stared at Nathan who was looking at her and Brooke. She gave him a little smile. He gave her a slow sexy deliberate smile back.

Lucas saw the whole exchange and he almost threw his ball at Nathan's head. Brooke was totally oblivious to the situation in front of her and it killed him because he knew how hurt she would be. And he didn't know if she would let him be the one to pick up the pieces.

-------------------

"So Nathan, what happened during lunch?" Tim demanded, "Tell me!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. They were in the locker room after practice. He smirked remembering what had happened in that locker room hours earlier and what would soon be making a repeat performance in Brooke's bed.

"Relax Tim. Don't be such a girl. We were just hooking up."

"So did you do the deed?" Tim asked an excited look shining through his eyes imagining it.

Nathan rolled his eyes again. Tim could be so annoying and juvenile like a 13 year old horny boy. "No Whitey came in before we could."

"Dang man that sucks."

"Yeah Tim, that is why you should stop bothering me with your questions, because right now I'm going to go do it."

"You're the man!" Tim squealed behind him as Nathan walked out to find Brooke.


	3. Another Mistake

In honor of my SWEET 16 :) I give you updates for this and my other fanfiction. Exciting, I know. Enjoy!

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 3: Another Mistake

As Brooke had proclaimed in the locker room, she and Nathan had finished what they had started after practice. Nathan wore a self-satisfied smirk as he made his way over to Peyton's house. Only a boy like Nathan Scott could go from having sex with his girlfriend to immediately going to have sex with the girl he was banging behind his girlfriend's back. With Brooke, there was so much pressure because even though the hooking up was great, she was his girlfriend and had expectations. Like that it couldn't be a booty call. With Peyton it was different. He could just go there and relax with her and not worry about actually having a real relationship. Well he could. But with Peyton it was a different story.

Nathan bounded up the steps to Peyton's room where he saw her on her computer listening to what he called 'loser rock'.

"Hey Peyt," he said giving her a slow sexy smile.

But the way Peyton looked back could nicely be thought of as icy.

"What's eating you?"

What was eating Peyton was the fact that she was beyond guilty but she was also jealous. She wouldn't have had sex with Nathan in the first place if she didn't feel a connection with him. And here he was rubbing it in her face that he was still with her best friend Brooke.

"I heard about you and Brooke. And then you went to her house after practice. God, Nathan."

"Peyton she's my fucking girlfriend. What do you expect?"

"Maybe that you actually gave a crap about how I feel!" Peyton screamed.

"I don't need this drama. I get enough from my girlfriend. And I didn't get into this for you to nag me. Why don't you call me when you're less PMS." He was about to storm off when Peyton's voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

Nathan sighed. He got this all the time. So far having Peyton on the side hadn't been exactly as good as he'd expected. Sure the sex was great, but it could be great with Brooke too. He thought of Peyton as a relaxation, a person to help him get a way from it all. He wasn't looking for a relationship with her. But he knew that Peyton would never have gotten into this if she didn't feel something deeper for him than physical attraction. But he just decided to comfort her, and lie because it was easier than having Peyton get back at him and tell Brooke.

"I know Peyton," he said kissing her softly. "It's just so hard. I don't want to hurt Brooke."

Peyton nodded and her eyes welled with tears. "I feel terrible Nathan, but we can't help what we feel."

Nathan nodded and kissed her again this time more passionately and pretty soon they were done talking.

-------------------

Haley finished up her shift at the café and was waiting for Lucas to come from practice so they could have dinner together. She thought about the day as she waited. Lucas's basketball friends hadn't really been her type of people. She hated to say it but Peyton and Brooke seemed like bitches. Tim was an idiot and a dumbass. And well Nathan, Nathan was something. Haley had watched him walk around and in class. He was an arrogant and cocky jerk. He was also an ass for stringing those two girls along when clearly he didn't care a fig about either of them. But there was something about him. Something that Haley couldn't explain. But she felt it every time she saw him. Luckily Lucas came in at the moment to remove her from her mystifying thoughts.

"Hey Luke," she called over to him before noticing he wasn't alone.

"Guys you remember Haley James," Lucas said to two boys. One was short with spiky hair and big lips. The other was a tall boy with a shaved head. They both nodded in response.

"Good to see you again shorty," the tall one said.

"Yeah I've missed having another spectator at the River Court," the other said with a smile.

"Oh my God! Skills and Mouth. I missed you guys!" she said giving them both big hugs. They boys were a little shocked but hugged her back.

"So how do you like Tree Hill High?" Mouth asked as the four of them made their way to a table.

"It's good so far. I'm glad they have a tutoring center. But I must say I'm much happier to be seeing you guys. I don't think I really meshed with Lucas's other crowd. Well you know besides Jake."

"Yeah Jake's cool," Skills said.

"Don't worry Hales," Lucas said squeezing her shoulder, "I really only like Jake too."

Haley's eyebrow shot up and the two other boys laughed. "Fine and Brooke," Lucas admitted.

Haley smiled victoriously. "It's ok Luke I won't tell her."

"Thanks," he said smiling at her. "But seriously you might want to avoid them. I'm trying with Nathan but he's an ass and can be dangerous. It kills me what he's doing to Brooke. And even though Peyton hates me, I know she's going to get hurt too."

Haley nodded sympathetically. "What about Tim. Can I hang out with him?"

"Only if you really want to," Lucas said disgustedly.

"Kidding," she said sticking her tongue out at him. Skills and Mouth laughed and the four of them spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and reminiscing about old times.

-------------------

After dropping Haley off from the café, Lucas went over to talk with Jake. Although he and Haley really got along, and were on their way to becoming good friends again, he didn't feel quite comfortable telling her the whole Brooke, Nathan and Peyton saga, even though she'd figured most of it out already. Jake who knew the story from the beginning was a much better person to talk to at the moment.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jakes asked from his porch. He had been sitting their strumming a guitar, his favorite way to spend the afternoons after school besides playing basketball.

"Just came to talk?" Lucas sighed, sitting down next to him.

"You want to go inside?" Jake asked his thumb pointing towards the door.

"Nah its cool," Lucas said looking down and shaking his head, a frown playing on his face.

"Dude you have to give it time," Jake said referring mostly to Brooke.

"I know, but I'm just ready to kill Nathan. He has no remorse."

"I don't know what to say man. I mean Nathan's kind of an ass."

"Kind of?" Lucas asked looking up and smiling.

Jake laughed. "You know what I mean. It's good that the two of you aren't fighting with each other every second, like you used to. But you just accepted who he was. You didn't try to help him be a better person."

"Jake if I tried, I would still be getting pranks pulled on me like before."

"I know Luke. He just needs to find someone that will change him from the ass he is into a normal person. And hopefully, before Brooke and Peyton kill him."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah maybe an angel will appear out of nowhere. I wish I could tell Brooke how I felt though."

"Yeah speaking of that. Look I was wondering if it was ok with you if maybe I asked Haley out. She seems really cool."

Lucas tensed for a second. He felt really over protective of Haley for some reason. But he knew Jake was a good guy. "Yeah sure. Thanks for asking though."

"No problem, man. And listen, things will turn around. This is Tree Hill, after all. There's always some sort of drama."

"That's an understatement," Lucas said his smile widening.

-------------------

Haley got home from the café and was about to start her homework, when her cell rang. She couldn't understand who could be calling her. The only people who had her number were her parents (they were already home), her old friends (who were most likely busy) and Lucas, Skills and Mouth, (who she had just come from.) She looked at the screen and there was a number she didn't recognize. That made a little sense.

"Hello," she said flipping the phone open.

"Hey!" was the response. The girl on the other end managed to sound excited and bored at the same time. "It's Brooke from lunch."

"How did you get my number?" Haley asked confused.

But Brooke ignored the question. "Ok so since you're friends with Lucas and you're not hideous, you could totally be part of the in-crowd here. So you want to go shopping this weekend, and do something about your hair."

"My hair?" was all Haley managed to get out before Brooke steamrolled her again.

"It could really use some highlights. And you definitely need more fashionable clothes."

"Look Brooke, I really appreciate this," Haley finally managed to say, "But I'm fine with myself. I don't really have to be popular or part of the in-crowd. I like how I look and who I am."

"Oh," Brooke said flatly.

"We can still be friends," Haley said hoping to soften the blow. Although Brooke really wasn't Haley's type of person, she did seem to have a good heart and a fun spirit.

"Um yeah whatever. Look I have to go."

"See you tomorrow," Haley said trying to sound cheerful, but Brooke had already hung up.

-------------------

Brooke felt really agitated. Here she was trying to make some poor girls life a little better and she had totally not cared. Brooke was used to getting her way and hated it when people disappointed her. She decided to go to Peyton's to vent. Because if anyone knew anything about being angry and upset, it was Peyton.

"P. Sawyer!" she called when she opened the front door, "You better not still be asleep."

Peyton sat up hearing Brooke's voice. "Shit," she mumbled. Nathan was beside her, sleeping.

"Nathan, get up! Brooke's downstairs!" she whisper-shouted.

That sure woke Nathan up. He jumped out of the bed stubbing his toe on the desk chair. He grimaced in pain but managed not to shout out. He ran half- limping the rest of the way to Peyton's closet, as she hurriedly threw on clothes. He managed to shut the closet door behind him quietly the moment Brooke appeared in the room's doorway.

"Peyton!" Brooke whined.

"What is it Brooke?" Peyton said rolling her eyes knowing that Brooke got upset and needed comfort over the littlest things like breaking a nail.

"I called that girl that Lucas introduced us to, and told her I could make her into like a goddess but she completely refused. Bitch." Brooke sat on the edge of the bed her arms folded looking annoyed.

"Wow Brooke. You've outdone yourself with this one."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke whined noisily.

"The girl is clearly not one of us. I can't believe you even bothered."

"You're right," Brooke said sitting straighter and letting her hands fall. She felt better now. "She clearly is too much of a loser to hang out with us anyway."

"That's better," Peyton cooed.

"Don't make fun, P. Sawyer. And for the record, I said no to her."

"That's how I saw it," Peyton said laughing.

"Good," Brooke said standing up and dancing over to Peyton and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Well I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Bye bitch," she called cheerfully.

"Bye Brooke," Peyton said laughing. Peyton waited until she heard the front door close before opening her closet to a naked Nathan who was rubbing his toe muttering.

"You can come out now," Peyton said holding the door open trying hard not to laugh.

"Fuck," was all Nathan said in response.


	4. Harder To Breathe

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 4: Harder To Breathe

Nathan left Peyton's in a bad mood. His toe was killing him plus Peyton had basically been a bitch. She just sat looking at her computer while he put his clothes back on and when he had said he was leaving, she barely acknowledged him. Like it was his fault Brooke had shown up. Bullshit. He knew going home to his father would just put him in a worse mood. He headed to Tim's house. Tim was an idiot and annoying but at least he wouldn't piss Nathan off.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" Tim asked looking up from his TV screen.

"Nothing man," Nathan said flopping down next to him on the couch.

"You look pissed dawg."

"Tim you're white."

"Whatever, you still look pissed. What's up?"

"Peyton's just being a bitch. I swear to God it'd be easier if I was dating her and Brooke was on the side."

"Yeah Peyton's too moody and feeling-y."

"Not a word Tim," Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Time whined, "All I'm saying man is maybe you should just dump Brooke and get with Peyton, or just find someone to replace Peyton."

Nathan sighed shaking his head. He really hated to have to make a decision about this. He'd rather something just happened that would make it clear what he should do.

"Of course that would suck, cuz man they're some fine pieces of ass. Hot as hell. Mmhmm," Tim licked his lips and stared dreamily into space.

Nathan rolled his eyes. A usual occurrence when in Tim's company. "Who cares, they're also needy and whiny as hell." Nathan didn't even bother to get mad at Tim for having fantasies about the two girls he was sleeping with in his presence.

"Man we just need to find some hos that aren't all about relationships and shit. Just straight up hook ups."

Nathan nodded agreeing, before he thought about what Tim had said. "Hos?" he asked.

"Yeah man. Girls that'll just give it up. No complaints."

"I could use some of that," Nathan said sighing.

He knew that this was just venting and the next day he'd still be with Brooke and Peyton. But right now he just didn't want to think about them. Especially about the unresolved guilt that was slowly creeping up. Maybe he couldn't keep it up like he thought.

-------------------

The next day at school, Lucas sat reading when he felt a pair of hands creep over his eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice asked.

"Hi Haley," Lucas chirped.

"How'd you know," Haley pouted as she took the seat next to him.

"Well for one thing who else would it be, and number two I can recognize your light feminine girly voice anywhere."

"Hey!" Haley said swatting at him.

"Uncle," he called out playfully and smiled over at her. "I'm sorry Hales. You have a lovely voice."

"Better," she said winking at him.

"So what's up?" he asked laying down the book.

"Get this. Your girlfriend called me last night telling me she'd give me a make-over and make me popular."

Lucas snorted and doubled over laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Haley cried.

"It actually really is. Because knowing Brooke she didn't let you talk for 10 minutes and knowing you when you finally did you told her you liked yourself the way you were. And then she was pissed."

"How did you know?" Haley asked shocked.

"Oh well Brooke bitched about it to everyone last night, but the whole Brooke talking a lot was totally me."

Haley stuck her tongue out at him. "No points. And I'm still smarter than you."

"I won't deny it," Lucas said holding up his hands.

Haley laughed too. "So what's up with you?"

"Same old really. Nothing interesting to report."

"You didn't drug Brooke yet and get her to sleep with you?" Haley joked.

"No not yet," Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well too bad for you."

"Actually I have a secret," Lucas announced.

"Ooh," Haley clapped her hands, "A secret. Tell me please."

"Nope," Lucas said shaking his head and smiling.

"You suck Lucas." Haley said pouting.

"I know. Too bad Brooke doesn't," he said smirking.

"Oh my virgin ears," Haley moaned looking grossed out. Lucas just laughed at her.

"Are you seriously not going to tell me?" Haley asked giving Lucas her best puppy dog eyes.

"Although I'm sure most boys can't resist those eyes, I fear that I am a monogamous man and cannot reveal myself to you."

"You suck," Haley repeated. When she noticed Lucas's smirk and his lips starting to move, she interrupted, "Don't say it again Luke," she warned.

-------------------

Jake wandered outside during lunch to go find Peyton. He was getting pretty sick of the whole situation. Brooke was his friend and he hated the fact that she was going to get hurt. Peyton was his friend too, and he knew she really cared about Nathan or else she wouldn't have betrayed Brooke. But at the same time he thought Peyton was being an idiot, because it was clear that Nathan was only into her for sex and didn't want the same things she did. And then there was Lucas who was also his friend. He knew that Lucas really cared for Brooke and wouldn't hurt her, but Brooke really liked and wanted Nathan. It was all just too confusing, he thought shaking his head. But maybe, if he talked to Peyton, he could convince her to come clean and save everyone some heartache, and stop living through lies and hiding from the truth.

"Hey Peyton," he said sitting down next to her.

She gave him a weak smile but her gaze was focused elsewhere. He followed it towards where Nathan sat, Brooke on his knees surrounded by a bunch of adoring on-lookers. Jake sighed knowing this wouldn't be easy.

"How are you doing?" he asked gently.

"I don't know. Like why doesn't he break up with her and just be with me. We have something really special."

Jake looked over at Peyton concerned. Was she really that clueless? Nathan was only sleeping with her for the sake of sleeping with her. The only thing that was between them was in Peyton's mind. She must've been blinded by love or whatever it really was she had Nathan.

"Peyton, are you sure he feels the same way?" Jake tried to put this part delicately so he didn't upset her. "What if it's just a hook-up to him?"

This was Peyton's fear all along and having someone actually sat it out loud freaked her out and put her on the defensive. "He likes me Jake. And I like him. He just hasn't been able to break it to Brooke, because he's afraid she'll get hurt," Peyton said stubbornly.

"Peyton, I'm afraid you're all going to get hurt. That's why I think you should come clean to Brooke. Sure she'll be mad, but she'll eventually forgive you if you tell her how you feel. And if you really want to be with Nathan, that's the best way for it to happen. Because then you can be together truthfully without your relationship being based on a lie."

"Did Lucas put you up to this, so he can finally get with Brooke?" Peyton spat sarcastically.

"Peyton I'm your friend. I want to cause all of you the least amount of pain. Especially Brooke, because she'll get the brunt of it."

"Don't lecture me Jake! You have no idea how I feel. I'm guilty, jealous, miserable, passionate, and I have no idea what to do. So it would be nice if my friends would just support me and not rag on me!"

"Like you're supporting Brooke?" Jake asked sarcastically walking away.

Peyton knew Jake was right. She just didn't know how to get out of this mess.

-------------------

"Hey Nate, did I tell you how amazing yesterday was. We should do it more often," Brooke said kinking up her eyebrow suggestively.

"You got it Brooke," Nathan said pulling her closer up his lap.

Brooke giggled and began engaging in a make-out fest with Nathan not really caring who could see or who was watching. When the two couldn't hold their breaths any longer, Nathan pulled away panting.

"You sure work fast Davis."

"It's my specialty," she said coyly.

"So what are we doing today?" Nathan asked.

"What are the options?" Brooke asked turning around to face him.

"Well we can hang out with Tim and Peyton somewhere. Lucas and Jake too. Or we could do more of this," Nathan said kissing her neck.

"I like this a lot," Brooke said dreamily.

"I thought you might," Nathan smirked.

"Like I said, we should do it more often." Brooke stood up rearranged her skirt and blew him a kiss. "Bye sexy."

-------------------

Jake and Haley walked out on the quad after classes were over. Haley was supposed to meet Lucas and head to the River Court with him, but he had said he had a few errands to run and she should just walk with Jake instead. Little did she know it was a set-up.

"So, how are you doing?" Jake asked with a smile.

Haley smiled back. She really liked Jake. He was a nice guy and fun to hang out with. "I'm ok. Classes are pretty good and I'm excited to start tutoring."

"Wow a girl who actually likes school," Jake joked.

Haley smiled wide. "I'd laugh but I've heard it too many times," she teased.

Jake gave a mock pout before starting to laugh himself. "Yeah well I never said I was original."

"Haha. Ok what's up with you?"

"Well actually, I need some advice."

"Oh yeah what?"

"Well how does Haley James like to be asked out by a guy?"

"What?" Haley asked looking at him her jaw dropping a little.

"Well I was wondering if you'd ever go out on a date with me."

Haley looked at Jake's eager face and thought about it. She liked him. He was a really nice guy. But did she have those kinds of feelings for him. Not really. He was more like a friend and a brother like Lucas was. But maybe she could get those feelings if she gave him a chance.

"Ok," she said smiling, "Sure."

"Wow ok great," he said a little flustered she had said yes. Haley giggled and they continued to their walk to the River Court talking and getting to know each other better.


	5. Dirty Little Secret

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 5: Dirty Little Secret

Lucas could see from Jake's big smile as he approached the River Court with Haley that she had said yes. Lucas smiled too. Jake was a great guy and he thought he and Haley would really hit it off.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked knowingly.

"Nothing," Haley said blushing.

Lucas looked at Jake for a response, but he only smiled and said, "What the lady said."

Haley giggled and walked over to the tables to watch the boys play.

Lucas took the ball and started dribbling as Jake guarded him. When they were close to each other and Lucas was sure Haley couldn't hear, he leaned over and whispered to Jake, "She said yes right?"

"Of course," Jake nodded, "It's me," he added cockily.

"You better not act like that on your date if you want to stay alive," Lucas said flying past him to dunk the ball through the hoop.

Jake laughed and wiped his brow. "I'll take that as a warning."

"Good," Lucas said laughing and smiling back.

The boys finished their game and talked for a while with Haley before Jake had to go home. He said his goodbyes giving Haley a hug and Lucas a high five.

"So Lucas, was that the secret?" Haley teased.

"You're too smart," Lucas said laughing.

"Thanks," Haley said smiling.

"So I take it it's not a bad secret?" Lucas said smiling and prodding Haley on.

"No Jake's a nice guy. I think I could really like him," Haley said but with more hope in her voice than actual feeling.

"That's great. Jake deserves someone."

"You do too Lucas," Haley said softly.

"Thanks Hales," Lucas responded touched.

"And I just think you should maybe focus on someone besides Brooke for a while," she finished lamely.

Oh. So that's what this was about. Lucas was pissed, but deep down he knew Haley was right. He just didn't want to admit it. He hadn't thought of anyone but Brooke for a long time, and he just couldn't accept that maybe she'd never be with him.

"I appreciate it Haley, but I love Brooke, and I know we'll be together," he said stubbornly.

Haley nodded. She didn't want to pressure him and she knew how stubborn he could be. "Ok Luke. You know I support you no matter what."

"Thanks Hales," he said pulling her into a hug.

-------------------

A few days later, Peyton walked up to Nathan's house hoping to look inconspicuous, so no one would be suspicious of her going there. She was still unaware that a ton of people already knew about her and Nathan. She walked in and went to the back door in the kitchen. Sure enough, Nathan was shooting hoops in the driveway.

"Nathan," she called.

She turned and the look he gave her was not what he expected. He always looked at her with what she liked to describe as desire, although it was probably more horniness. But the look now was a mix of disgust and annoyance.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know. To hang out?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh you still want to hang out with me after you acted like a total bitch yesterday?"

Peyton was taken aback. Normally Nathan was calm and collected. He hated to show his feelings, because then he would lose the control.

"I'm sorry Nathan," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whatever," he said shrugging them off. "This isn't really working for me."

"What?!"

"It's just too much drama that I don't want to deal with."

"Drama, what drama?" Peyton demanded willing herself no to start crying.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that my girlfriend is also your best friend," Nathan said sarcastically.

"But don't you like how I make you feel,' she said desperately before seizing his face and covering his lips with hers.

Nathan let her kiss him for a while and Peyton really believed she had him back. She pulled away and smiled at him. "See?"

'Peyton, the sex was great. But whatever, I don't want to deal with the whole Brooke thing anymore."

"But," Peyton stuttered.

"Just go Peyton. Because I don't want you here. We're done."

Peyton stared at him blankly before running off tears streaming down her face. Nathan sighed and turned back to his shots. He felt a little bad, but what he had said was true. He just didn't want to deal with the drama of having what felt like two girlfriends especially when those girls were best friends. He couldn't keep the charade up anymore. And the worst thing was he knew that eventually he'd have to tell Brooke the truth. He couldn't hide anymore.

-------------------

Lucas sat back against his bed thinking of what Haley had said. He couldn't just pine after Brooke and expect something to happen. She was dating his brother after all. He knew nothing would come out of just waiting. He sighed knowing he'd have to tell her. He knew when he did and she rejected him, he'd have to move on, but he needed to do that. Haley was right. He couldn't wait forever. He had to get past it. He sighed again wishing for some advice when he heard his mom knock on the door.

"Hey Luke, how are you?" she asked from the doorway.

"Not so good. Can you give me some advice?"

"Sure," she said smiling gently and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"See I like this girl, but she's dating well lets just say one of my friends. But this friend is kind of cheating on her with her best friend. And I don't know what to do. She'll never go out with me if she's happy with him. And if she finds out about the cheating, she'll like swear off guys or something."

Karen smiled at the last image. "Lucas I think the best thing is to tell her how you feel. Maybe she won't reciprocate it in the beginning, but if she realizes that her boyfriend is a no good scumbag, she might see that she has someone that really cares about her, and she'll take time to develop that."

"Thanks Ma," Lucas said feeling a little better, "I guess I'll talk to her."

"I'd suggest it," she said smiling.

Lucas laughed as Karen walked out of the room. It looked like some of what was being hidden would have to come out, and he'd be the first for the job.

-------------------

Haley and Jake went out. Haley smiled at Jake. They had had a good time on their date, and he was now standing on her porch saying goodbye. Jake shuffled a little looking nervous. Haley knew he wanted to kiss her, but he was too scared and didn't want to make the first move if she wasn't ready.

"It's okay Jake," she said softly.

Jake smiled and leaned down and brought her lips to his. The feeling was nice, but there was nothing special about it. Haley really wanted to like Jake but she couldn't bring herself to as more than a friend. She broke away and Jake searched her face.

"I'm sorry Jake," she stuttered out.

"It's ok," he said giving her a small smile, "I know what you feel."

"No spark?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he said laughing.

Haley smiled and Jake pulled her into a hug. "I had fun though," he said hoping she wasn't upset not knowing how secretly happy she was.

"Me too," she pulled away and smiled at him, "I think we can be good friends."

"Definitely. You're really cool Haley."

"Of course I am," she joked like she would with any other boy friend.

"So I'll see you around then," he said giving her one more hug.

"Yeah. Thanks for being so understanding Jake."

"Hey, me being me," he said walking away with a smile.

As he walked away Haley turned and entered her house slowly. She tried to block out the thought of the boy she had really been dreaming of kissing her. That would and could never happen.

-------------------

Peyton toppled onto her bed, the tears coming down fast and furious. She turned on the saddest, most emo music she could find and crashed against the sheets which only days before had been occupied by her and Nathan. Thinking of this made her cry harder. How could I have been so stupid? She wondered. She really thought he cared about her. That it wasn't just a hook-up. And now she knew the truth and she was pissed. She wanted revenge. She would tell Brooke everything! No that would just ruin her friendship. Peyton screamed in frustration. Nathan had broken her heart; she had made a fool of herself, and betrayed her best friend. She was at rock's bottom.

She heard her phone vibrate against her thigh. She groaned and looked at who was calling. Brooke Davis flashed across the screen. Peyton threw the phone halfway across the room and burst into a fresh onslaught of tears. There was no way out of this one.

Brooke stared at her phone after hearing it ring on and on. Then it had gone to voicemail. It was weird Peyton wasn't answering. She never did anything after school unless it was Brooke herself. She just didn't have many other friends she really hung out with. Whatever, Brooke thought. She forgot about it.


	6. You Don't Know Me

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 6: You Don't Know Me

The next day, Lucas was shooting hoops at the River Court, when Jake walked over to him. He gave him a high five and passed him the ball. Jake sank the shot before handing the ball back to Lucas.

"How'd it go last night?" he asked curiously.

"Eh, we had fun, but we're not right for each other."

"Oh that sucks," Lucas said thinking about how much Jake had liked her.

"Yeah whatever. We're better off as friends."

"Well as long as you're both ok with it."

"Yeah we are. Thanks though."

"No problem man."

"So what's new with you?" Jake asked.

"Well I decided that I have to tell Brooke how I feel," he said nonchalantly.

"What?" Jake's jaw dropped open.

"Yeah," Lucas said laughing at his face, 'I think it's the best way for Brooke to realize that maybe there's some guy that actually cares about her that wants to be with her."

"Are you going to tell her about Peyton and Nathan?" Jake asked concerned.

Lucas looked torn. 'I want to because if I lie it could show that I really don't care about her, but I also don't want to hurt her and make her just be with me because of that. I want her to realize that she wants to be with me for me."

"Well I hope it works out man."

'Thanks," Lucas said smiling, "I hope so too."

-------------------

Nathan showed up early to school on Monday, because Coach had said he needed to talk to him. Nathan couldn't imagine what it could be about, but he went. He yawned as he settled into the seat facing Whitey.

"Hello to you too Mr. Scott," Whitey said amused.

Nathan refrained from rolling his eyes. "Coach," he said back in greeting.

"Well, Nathan the reason I brought you here is because as you know you are a very important asset to this team."

Hopefully this would just be a praising meeting, but Nathan knew that when Whitey said stuff like that it was usually because Nathan wouldn't like what was coming next.

"And as you may know or probably not considering your current grades, you must have a C average to participate on any sports team, which you do not have. Principal Turner has generously allowed you to continue on the team because we have made it to the play-offs this year, but you must get your grades up which is why you're being assigned a tutor."

"A what?" Nathan exclaimed.

"A tutor from our very own tutoring center."

"Do I have to?" Nathan said angrily, "I can get my grades up myself."

"These are Principal Turner's stipulations. If you don't want one then you can just play for the team next year."

"You're joking right?" Nathan asked holding his breath.

Whitey shook his head no.

"Fine," Nathan said standing up, "Whatever."

"Good. Your first meeting is after school. You'll go to the tutoring center. Here's your information," Whitey said handing him some papers.

Nathan grabbed them and walked out. He made a fist with his hand, balling up the papers and tossed them into a wastebasket. He smiled as they went in. At least he was still the best at basketball.

-------------------

"Hey Hales," Lucas called over to her as she sat at one of the tables in the quad finishing up some homework.

"Oh hey Lucas," she said looking up and smiling, "What's up?"

"I heard about you and Jake," he said carefully hoping not to upset her.

"Oh yeah. I'm glad there are no hard feelings."

"So you're ok with it?"

"Totally. I think we're much better as friends."

"That's good," Lucas said and Haley nodded. "So you were right" he said.

"I was?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I decided to tell Brooke how I feel."

"Whoa, when?"

"After school I think."

"Wow well I'll call you after I'm done with tutoring to see how that went."

"Thanks Hales."

"Lucas for the record, I think you're doing the right thing. You can't hide forever."

"Yeah I know. That's why I said you were right," he teased.

Haley smiled. "I usually am," she said dreamily before coming back down to reality as Lucas punched her arm.

-------------------

After school Lucas collected his books from his locker and made is way to the parking lot. Haley shot him a good luck grin as she hurried off to the tutoring center. Lucas grinned back for a second before the nerves took over. But he knew what he had to do.

"Hey Brooke," he called.

"Oh hey Luke," she called smiling at him. Seeing that he was just standing there she asked him, "Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Lucas said smiling back at her.

"Hop in," Brooke said motioning to the passenger seat.

"Thanks," he said opening the door and sitting down.

They rode in silence for a while before Brooke broke it. She felt a little creeped out. Lucas seemed to be acting unlike him self. "Are you ok, Luke?"

"Yeah," he said and they rode for a minute longer completely quiet.

"Actually Brooke, I need to talk to you," he said as they pulled in front of his house.

"Sure."

"I don't know how to say this, but I really like you."

"I like you too," she said a little flattered.

"No, I mean as more than a friend."

Brooke's face turned purple and she swallowed hard absorbing what he had said. "Are you serious?" she asked choking on the words.

He nodded afraid to speak. Brooke stared at him for a second before slapping him across the face.

"I'm sorry Brooke," he said getting out holding a hand to his stinging cheek.

"You should be," she cried. "I can't believe you Lucas. You know I'm with Nathan. Your own brother!" Brooke shook her head and quickly hit the gas speeding away down the street. Lucas stared after her, a hollow feeling in his heart. What had he been thinking, that Brooke Davis might actually want to be with him.

-------------------

Nathan walked down the halls toward the tutoring center bopping his head to his I-pod. He finally stopped in front of the door and pulled it open. The only person in the room was that new girl, Lucas was friends with. She sat at a table a smile playing on her lips, reading a book. The sun spilled in through the windows and illuminated her face. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful that Nathan had to take a step back which caused him to bang into the door, the racket alerting Haley from her reading.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly but more for himself. Girls never had this effect on him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a bit coldly.

"Um I'm supposed to be tutored."

"Do you know who you're tutor is? Do you have your papers?"

Nathan shook his head feeling a bit intimidated which didn't happen a lot. Haley rolled her eyes, clearly already exasperated by him.

"Fine, since I'm here today and no one else is, I guess it must be me."

"Don't do me any favors," Nathan said regaining his composure and sliding into a seat.

Haley glared at him. "Do you want a tutor or not?"

"Not," he said turning the volume up louder.

Haley ripped the headphones from his ears and stared at him sharply. "Listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. I'm guessing you were forced to be here, so you can win some stupid championship game and score your little touchdowns,"

"I play basketball," Nathan interrupted with a grin on his face.

"Whatever. As I was saying," she said glaring at him for interrupting her, "You don't want to be here. Fine. I don't want to be tutoring you either. I think you're an ass. But I take this seriously. So you better bet your ass of your ass self that you will too. Got it?"

Nathan nodded, thinking how cute she looked when she was so feisty and angry.

"What are you smiling at?" she growled, although she had to admit he had an amazing smile.

"Nothing," he said pulling himself together. God Nathan, she's just some girl. Get over it.

-------------------

Peyton hadn't gone outside in days and she had skipped school today. She felt like complete crap. She couldn't do anything without thinking of Brooke or Nathan. She just wanted to stay in bed all day and finally just disappear. She had completely messed up everything, and she felt like shit. Worst of all, she had no one to talk to. Nathan was certainly not an option, especially after she had completely humiliated herself in front of him. Talking to Brooke would ruin her friendship, and she was still mad at Jake because he had been right and she didn't want to hear 'I told you so' even though she knew he wouldn't rub it in. The rest of her friends weren't real friends. She felt utterly and completely alone. The only other person was Lucas. Peyton groaned and beat herself up for even thinking that. But she knew she needed someone and pretty soon her body was dragging her to his house, although her mind kept telling her to stop.

Lucas meanwhile was sitting in his room staring into space bemoaning what had happened earlier. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door, and saw a tear stained Peyton standing before him. Sensing that something bad had happened for her to be coming to him, he let her in without question. She settled on his bed and just stared at him for a while.

"Nathan ended it," she finally said.

Lucas didn't know what to think by that news, so he just decided to stay neutral. "Are you ok?" he asked gently.

She shook her head no and moaned. He placed his arms around her to comfort her.

"I was such an idiot for thinking he actually cared about me."

Lucas nodded letting her get it all out.

"Are you ok?" she asked pushing him off for a second. "You seem kind of depressed."

"I told Brooke how I felt," he muttered not really wanting to talk about it.

"Oh God, I'm sorry."

Lucas nodded and Peyton hugged him to comfort him back. "I guess we were both just idiots thinking that maybe the people we loved wanted us back."

Lucas nodded and laughed bitterly. "Oh well."

Peyton nodded and stared into his blue eyes. He looked back into hers. And they brought their faces closer and kissed each other.


	7. Come Right Out And Say It

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 7: Come Right Out and Say It

Lucas kissed her hard, and Peyton responded eagerly enjoying the taste and liquid that was pouring from one mouth to another. Peyton arched her back down until Lucas lay on top of her. She closed her eyes and moaned as his lips traced down her jaw to her neck and her collarbone, finally resting back atop her lips. Peyton tugged at Lucas's shirt and he played with the bottom of hers too. As he was about to lift it off, a wave of feeling crept into both of their souls.

"Lucas we have to stop," she said quietly moving a ways from him on the bed.

Lucas stared at her, melancholy and guilt pouring out of his eyes. "Peyton?" he asked feeling like a huge jackass.

"You love Brooke, and I just got out of a relationship with her boyfriend. I can't do this to her again."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, while mentally kicking himself.

"Don't worry about it Luke," Peyton said smoothing down her shirt.

"I don't know what happened," he insisted needing her to say something to prove that it had meant nothing.

"We just got caught up in the moment," Peyton said hurriedly, "We're both hurting. But I can't betray Brooke again."

"I know. God I'm sorry Peyton. I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"It's not your fault. I ruined my friendship with her long before you," she said wistfully

Lucas nodded, sorrow in his eyes. "I do love her," he said mostly to reassure himself. And he meant it. Kissing Peyton had felt good, but still all he wanted was Brooke.

Peyton put her arms on his shoulders and looked him square in the eye. "I know Lucas. She just rejected you so you felt bad. Don't worry she'll come around."

"Thanks Peyton."

"Anytime."

"God I feel like an idiot. Here I am begging for consolation when you're hurting over Nathan."

Peyton laughed. "It's alright. I think you can help me with it as a friend from now on," she offered, but it was more of a clarification.

"Friends sounds good," Lucas smiled and gave her a quick hug.

-------------------

Lunch the next day was quite awkward. Nathan had sat down next to Lucas oblivious of what had happened between him and Brooke. Of course he had motioned Brooke over so she was forced to come. Haley (who had been sitting with Lucas to begin with) was still annoyed at Nathan for being a jerk during tutoring and there was still a little bit of tension with Jake. Plus Haley knew Brooke was still pissed off at her rejection of a makeover. Lucas too felt placed in a weird situation. He couldn't even look at Brooke who was trying hard to avoid him too. Peyton was nowhere in sight, so Lucas guessed she was still getting over things.

"Where is Peyton?" Brooke asked annoyed, "I haven't seen her in days. Is she sick?"

Lucas looked directly into Nathan's eyes daring him to reveal the real reason she wasn't there, because no way was he going to be the one to tell Brooke. Haley and Jake noticed the look Lucas gave Nathan and had figured the basics of what was going on.

"What?" she screamed annoyed at the furtive looks, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Nathan mumbled, but from the look she was giving him she didn't believe him.

"Why isn't Peyton here?" she asked again.

Tim who had just walked up and was distracted by a cheerleader answered the question unaware of who he was saying it too. "She's probably upset about Nathan dumping her."

Nathan stared in shock at Tim who turned bright red after realizing what he had just said. Brooke looked confused until her face brightened and she glared at the whole table.

"Did you all know?" she asked lividly.

Everyone looked down at the table avoiding her glance and Brooke took a deep breath before turning her attention to Nathan.

"You've been sleeping with my best friend behind my back?" she asked him tightly.

At first Nathan was going to deny it and compliment her and try to make it better, but he couldn't find it in himself. He just didn't want to. In fact he just wanted to be purged of the whole situation and start fresh. He couldn't help but sneak a glance at Haley as he thought that. Whoa, what did that mean? Shaking away the thoughts he turned back to face Brooke's beautiful face flashing with anger. He nodded.

Lucas, Jake, and Haley all expected him to try and work his way out of the sticky situation but he just accepted it and came clean without so much as a fight. They all stared at the couple on the verge of collapse in bewilderment and wonder.

"You bastard," Brooke said levelly, anger apparent in her voice. She slapped him hard across the face, and Nathan winced in pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before looking down at the table in shame.

"You should be," Brooke hissed grabbing her bag and walking away everyone's eyes on her. Most knowing what had just happened.

Nathan wiped his eyes. Was he crying? Haley stared at him shocked by how he had just acted. Nathan stood up avoiding Lucas's eyes, and only bringing his sapphire blue ones to face Haley. He stared into her with such passion and understanding that Haley shivered.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and walked away in no specific direction. He didn't follow Brooke, he didn't walk off school. He just walked away. Almost as if he was leaving his old self behind in the wind.

-------------------

Peyton was sitting in her room drawing and listening to soft soothing music which was rare for her. She stared at the drawing unaware of what she had even been doing. There was a picture of Nathan's face but it wasn't complete It was only half. Lucas's face covered up the other half. Next to it was another two-person face, hers and Brooke's. And in the corner was a girl by herself. She looked really familiar but Peyton couldn't figure out who she was supposed to be or why she was even there. Peyton put the drawing down frustrated. She shook her head and lay back on the bed her eyes closed. Thoughts and pictures swam before her eyes.

"Well if it isn't sleeping bitchy. Or should I say back-stabbing best friend?" Brooke's voice woke her from the pictures in her mind.

"What?" asked Peyton groggy and confused.

"You. My best friend. Sleeping with my boyfriend," Brooke said her eyes flashing rage.

"I'm sorry Brooke," she said sincerely her voice breaking. She had never felt as bad as she did now. She would have gladly taken away all the pleasure just to have Brooke never angry at her. "I thought I was in love with him," she tried to explain.

Brooke laughed bitterly. "Do you hear yourself Peyton? You just thought you were 'in love' with my boyfriend?" Brooke said sarcastically pointing her forefinger at herself when she said 'my'.

"I wouldn't have done it if," Peyton tried again but Brooke cut her off.

"Look at yourself. You think this was love? I'm his fucking girlfriend. You're a distraction. Nothing. Meaningless. You betrayed me because you were horny. What a whore."

"What about Nathan huh?" Peyton yelled angry herself now too. "You think I just seduced him. You think he didn't come willingly," she said saucily.

Brooke face turned so red, it looked like she'd explode. She walked over to Peyton and slapped her hard across the face. Tears came to Peyton's eyes from the contact and she brought her hand up to touch her stinging cheek.

"Don't you dare, Peyton. Don't you dare think that you're anything but a two-faced lying bitch and slut. Because that's all you are!"

Peyton nodded already tired of it all. She sank back down to the bed. "I'm sorry Brooke," she said sadly.

Brooke stared into Peyton's eyes feeling the mixed emotions between them. They had been best friends for 10 years. And they were throwing it all away for some boy who probably didn't care about either of them, Brooke realized. But she hated betrayal and this was the worst kind. She sighed and turned giving Peyton one last look as she walked out of her room, her house, her life?

-------------------

Brooke walked to the River Court. She knew Jake hung out there. He had told her about it. It was quaint. Right now, she just needed something like that. She sat down on a bench facing away from the court to the river. She stared at the ripples going back and forth. She picked up her phone and looked at it for a long while before opening it and calling who she knew she had to.

"Hello?"

"Nathan," she said wavering on the last syllable, "It's over."

She had thought at first that she could fix this. Him begging profusely for forgiveness and then they would have amazing mind-blowing make-up sex. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. And the truth was she didn't even want it to anymore.

"I know," he said softly, confirming and summing up everything she was feeling. "Are you ok?"

Brooke nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I need to be," she said carefully but there was force behind it.

"I'm sorry," he said and it was the most sincere apology he had given in a long time. Probably ever.

"Yeah," Brooke said. There was nothing else to say. She couldn't really hate him, but she couldn't forgive him either. At least not yet.

"So, I guess I'll uh see you around," he said nervously hoping she wasn't planning on yelling at him; although he deserved it. There was something else, someone else on his mind.

"Bye Nathan," Brooke said hoarsely hanging up the phone.

She crossed her arms over her chest letting her feet dangle over the edge of the bench. A single tear fell but she brushed it away. She just wanted to forget about all of it.

"Hey," a voice said sheepishly.

Brooke turned scared until she realized it was Lucas and all emotion seeped out of her. Her eyes went dull and she hunched back over. "Hi," she mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Probably not the best thing to say, but he really didn't have anything else.

"What do you think?" she asked sarcastically.

Lucas nodded is face turning a little red. He sat down next to her. "So Nathan," he began.

"You heard?" she asked and Lucas nodded.

"It's over."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted from the start?" she asked sarcastically again.

"No. I wanted you to want me like I wanted you. I never wanted Nathan to hurt you, and Peyton to betray you. I just wanted you to love me."

Brooke stared at him shocked by his honesty. "Do you really mean that?" she asked in a softer tone.

"Every word."

"Good," she said and she leaned over and kissed him.

Lucas was so surprised but every part of his body was screaming from happiness. He held his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him and he kissed her back. He couldn't get enough of her. He had wanted this for so long. And it felt so right. So perfect.

"Wow," Brooke said gazing into his eyes with wonder.

Lucas smiled and was ready to lean in for another before he thought about it. "Brooke, don't take this the wrong way, but I think we should take it slow."

"What do you mean?" she asked sounding a little hurt and angry.

"I want to be with you. I do," he said touching her arm.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked coyly leaning closer to him.

"You just broke up with Nathan. And I don't want you to rush into this and realize you still have feelings for him. I want you to want me completely. Want me body and soul that we can be together for real. Otherwise it doesn't mean anything."

Brooke stared at him. She had never known a guy that was so romantic. "Ok," she murmured.

"Good," he said repeating her word from before and he put his arm around her shoulder.


	8. Nothing Left To Lose

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 8: Nothing Left To Lose

Jake walked up Peyton's stoop. As it was late in the evening, he figured Brooke had already come and gone. He wanted to check and see how Peyton was after what had happened between them because he knew it couldn't be good. He walked into the house and heard little sounds coming from Peyton's room. He rushed up the stairs, worried, but when he opened the door he just saw her crying, and beating into a piece of paper.

"Hey! Hey it's alright" he said coming closer and taking the paper out of his hands, before realizing it was a drawing. He stared at it and his stomach flipped realizing what it symbolized.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Are you ok?"

She glared at him and folded her arms. "Sureee," she said sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"Look I'm sorry about Nathan and Brooke."

"Whatever," she shrugged and turned away.

"Peyton, you should talk to someone," he prodded.

"Yeah," she turned to him angrily her eyes flashing, "Well that person isn't you. So why don't you say your 'I told you sos' and leave me the hell alone."

"Peyton, I knew this would happen, but I didn't want it too."

She shrugged and stared at him blankly not really caring.

"So what do you want me to say?" he asked furrowing his brow frustrated.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I did this to myself. Whatever. It's not a big deal. You don't have to feel sorry for me. Why don't you just go check on Brooke, and let the villainess get some rest."

"Peyton, you're not a villain."

"Ha. Don't bother Jake. I'm the bad one here. So why don't you go check on Brooke because she's the one who's really hurt."

"You're hurt too!"

"Yeah well sucks for me. Look Jake, just go. I don't want to talk right now. Maybe not ever."

"Peyton please don't push me away. I'm your friend too."

"I know," she whispered staring sadly at him before her face turned to stone again. "Just go."

Jake nodded forlornly and went.

-------------------

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said as they sat and stared at the clouds in the sky still sitting at the River Court. His hand combing through her chocolate locks as her head rested on his lap.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled closing her eyes for a moment.

"Well I just need you to know that." Would he tell her about what happened with Peyton? It was the right thing to do. No he couldn't though. It would doom them before they even started. And he had wanted this for so long.

"What?" she asked gently.

Well maybe he could tell her half. "After what happened with Nathan, before you found out, I talked to Peyton, and well we're kind of friends now. So I hope you can accept that, because I don't want her to be friendless and," his voice began to drain out as he saw the look on Brooke's face.

"I'm sorry," he finished lamely.

"No," she said even though she still felt jealous, "I want us to both be happy, so be friends with her. But please just don't talk about her. Ever."

"I won't," he promised squeezing her hand.

They sat together in silence for a few more minutes before Lucas broke it. "You're that mad huh?"

Brooke nodded tears forming in her eyes. "Like you can't even imagine."

"I'm sorry pretty girl."

Brooke smiled at him and gave him a soft, sweet, but innocent kiss. After all, they were taking things slow.

"What was that for?" he asked pleasantly surprised.

"I liked what you called me," she explained smiling.

"Lucas smiled and then got an impish gleam in his eyes. "Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl," he repeated over and over.

'Stop," Brooke said laughing.

"Fine," he said laughing too.

"Good," she smiled lying back down.

He smiled too loving the feel of her silky locks spread over his lap. It was almost too perfect.

-------------------

A knock on Haley's door that afternoon interrupted her homework. She knew it wasn't her parents because they were still at work. And any of her friends would have just come in. She went downstairs to investigate. As she pulled open the front door, she saw Nathan looking like a sad little lost puppy. It almost broke her heart, before she remembered that he really annoyed her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice sounding harder then she'd intended, but if Nathan noticed he didn't show it, he just stared back at her.

"Brooke and I are over."

"Good," Haley said ready to shut the door.

"I feel bad," he said.

"You should," she replied angry at him. "You lead both Brooke and Peyton on. And Peyton enough so that she betrayed her best friend. And all for what? So you could get some ass. You don't even really care about either one of them!"

Nathan winced at her harsh words. "You're right. I was an ass," he said softly.

"Of course I am, and of course you were," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Haley."

"It's not me you should be apologizing too."

"No, I mean about you tutoring me."

"Oh," she said softening a little, "Thanks."

He nodded. "I just wanted you to know that I'll try from now on. If you'll stick with me."

"I will," she promised a little touched.

"Good," he smiled a little.

"Yeah."

"I guess I should go."

"Yeah," Haley repeated.

Nathan shook his head and laughed.

"What?" she asked embarrassed.

"You're cute when you're angry," he replied surprising both Haley and himself.

"Oh," she said softly.

He smiled a little awkwardly, and turned and walked away.

And even though, he was a jerk, Haley couldn't help but feel a wave of happiness wash over her when he said that.

-------------------

"Hey Peyton," Lucas called up the steps. He had just dropped Brooke off at her house and was feeling on top of the world. But he had wanted to check on Peyton, because he was pretty sure Brooke had laid into her hard.

"Hey Lucas," she said attempting a smile. It was funny how in one day, he had turned from the object of her hate to the person she was most excited to see.

"How are you?" he asked kindly.

"Not so good. I was kind of a bitch to Jake. I know he just wants to help me, but whatever."

"That sucks. What about with Brooke?"

"Don't even ask," Peyton said sighing.

"That bad?" Lucas asked wincing.

"Worse," Peyton sighed again.

"I'm sorry," he said putting a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I kind of deserved it."

Lucas shrugged. "I can't really argue with that," he said sorrowfully.

"It's alright. So why are you so happy and smiley?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Come on," Peyton prodded.

"Well Brooke and I are kind of almost together."

"Oh," Peyton said frowning, "I'm sorry Luke. That's good for you."

"Yeah, but I told her you were still my friend."

"Oh," Peyton said brightening. "Thanks Luke, that means a lot."

He nodded smiling at her.

"Is she okay with it?" Peyton asked quietly, concerned.

"She is. She'll have to be."

-------------------

Nathan sat at the River Court staring up at the hoop trying to figure out where his life could have gotten so screwed up. Up until a few days, partying, winning basketball games, and having sex was all he cared about. He had no qualms about sleeping with both Peyton and Brooke. And now, it was all over and none of that seemed important anymore. There was just some force of nature that was drawing him toward somewhere he'd never been before in his life. He was scared, but he couldn't stop it.

Just then his phone rang and he hoped it was Haley. That was the other weird thing. He was completely drawn to Haley in a way he couldn't even begin to understand. But when he looked at the screen he saw it was just Tim. Nathan sighed and opened the phone.

"Hey."

"Nate man, I am so sorry about earlier. Did Brooke like kill you? Man I'm mad sorry."

"Tim, relax, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" he asked confused.

"No, look I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan hung up the phone not bothering with his response. He stood up. He had one last thing to do. He walked until he reached his destination and went in without so much as a knock.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked sounding beyond pissed.

"I know I was an ass. I lied to you, led you on and treated you like shit. I made you betray Brooke for no good reason other than I was horny. And then I hurt you and ruined your friendship. I know it doesn't mean anything, but I just need you to know how sorry I am. Even if you can't forgive me. I'm sorry Peyton.

She stared at him for a moment and was about to respond. But he didn't give her the chance. He just gave her one last look and walked away.


	9. Peace of Mind

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 9: Peace of Mind

Brooke and Peyton accepted that Lucas was friends with both of them. They didn't talk about it, or complain to him, they accepted it and tried not to think about it. At lunch things got a little sticky. Lucas, Haley and Jake always sat together and Brooke joined them most days when she wasn't sitting with Bevin and her other cheerleader friends. When Brooke wasn't there, Peyton would sit with them, but other times she ate alone. Nathan and Tim moved too from their usual spot and sat with other members of the team.

People all over school, were talking about the inner secrets of their popular clique, and the reasons for their moves. A lot of people had stopped talking to Peyton, proclaiming her a back-stabbing slut, while Brooke got sympathy, although some fake, and was known as the wounded best friend. But all of their attention was unwanted. Brooke just wanted things to return to normal and move on in her life, especially with Lucas as a permanent fixture in it. Peyton just wanted to be left alone. She knew what she had done was bad and she felt terrible about it. People talking about it couldn't change any of that.

-------------------

Brooke plopped down on a seat outside at Lucas's usual table throwing her bag down on it, Haley looked up from the magazine she was reading and looked at Brooke.

"Rough morning?"

Before Brooke could even answer, another girl waked up and pulled Brooke into an uncomfortable hug. "Brooke, I just heard. I'm so sorry you must be crushed. Nathan Scott after all. Well at least you learned about what a skank Peyton was before she hurt you more.

"Uh yeah thanks," Brooke said clearly annoyed but trying to give the appearance of thankfulness.

"Well anyways, call me if you need anything," the girl said squeezing Brooke's arm before walking away.

"God they're so annoying," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah for us innocent bystanders too who have to watch their pathetic attempts at sounding sorry, when all they really care about is when Nathan Scott will jump their bones."

Brooke smiled wide at Haley's comment. "Exactly. Like why do you even fake it?"

"They have no lives?" Haley suggested.

"Probably," Brooke shook her head still smiling.

"So I know we're not exactly friends, and you sit here mostly for Lucas and Jake, but uh how are you doing?"

"I'm ok, thanks Haley. And speaking of that, I'm kind of at a loss of real girlfriends, so do you want to maybe go to the mall this weekend?"

"Wow," Haley said smiling, "Sure that sounds great. I love hanging out with Lucas and Jake, but I'd love a little girl talk time too."

"Exactly again."

"Do you miss her?" Haley asked softly, hoping she wasn't blowing the offer at friendship she had just gotten.

Brooke's face turned sour. "I miss the 'her' I knew. But I guess she was never the person I thought."

"I'm sorry Brooke," Haley said truthfully.

"I know," she whispered, "I am too."

-------------------

Peyton was sitting in the library. She bit her pinkie nail expectantly waiting for Lucas to show up for a few minutes before going outside to eat lunch with Brooke and the rest of his friends. The library had become their 'place'. Peyton knew that Brooke had never set foot in there, so it was the perfect place in school to hang out if they needed to talk, and Lucas didn't want to make jealous. Peyton didn't even mind the secrecy. She had been so used to it with Nathan, that she felt she deserved it if Lucas was closer with Brooke than her.

"Hey," he smiled and sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing serious, I just wanted to talk for a few minutes."

"Ok."

"Nathan apologized big time to me. Like he was really sorry."

"So that's good. He's actually using his brain and showing he has a heart."

"Yeah, it's just that, do you think he did it because he wants something more. Like I can't deny that I still have some feelings for him. It's complicated."

Lucas shook his head. This did not sound very good, and he was actually pretty pissed. Peyton was reading too much into the apology, because her confusion and sadness over everything was clouding her judgment. Getting together with Nathan would be the worst possible thing for her now. She needed to heal from him, not go running back. Plus he was positive Nathan didn't feel that way.

"It would ruin your friendship with Brooke completely," he warned.

"That's already over," Peyton said sighing.

"I think it's a bad idea Peyton."

"What am I supposed to do? Sit back and not let love find me. Maybe there was a reason Nathan and I hooked up in the first place!" she argued.

"Yeah, because he was horny!" Lucas countered.

"Who is yelling back there?" the librarian chastised loudly, 'Be quiet."

Lucas almost laughed at the silly old librarian but he was too upset. Peyton was acting like a fool. "I think you're rushing into it. You need time before you can think about a relationship with anyone let alone Nathan," he explained more calmly.

"Maybe you're right. But if he wants a relationship now, then I'm going to go for it. Because I need some happiness in my life, and I still really like him."

Lucas shook his head knowing it was futile to argue with her further. "Fine, I just don't want you to get your heart broken again."

"Thanks Luke. But I think Nathan has changed. And we can really have something."

There was more to it though. Peyton really just wanted someone to want her back and love her. Deep down, she was jealous of Brooke, who could get any guy she wanted. Especially the two guys that Peyton was closest to -- the Scott brothers. It seemed like Brooke always got to them first.

"I'm not so sure," he mumbled under his breath quietly. Peyton didn't hear him, but he wished she had. He really didn't think this was going to end well.

-------------------

Nathan slammed the ball down through the hoop. It was lunch, but he hadn't been hungry. So he had decided to practice in the empty dark Tree Hill gym. Luckily, all the crap in his personal life hadn't affected his game. He was sinking shot after shot. Although it would probably be harder to do that when he was actually playing against someone.

Jake walked into the gym and stared at Nathan for a second before walking closer. He was mad at Peyton for pushing him away and he blamed Nathan. He also hated to see Brooke so hurt.

"Oh hey Jake," Nathan said turning around. He didn't seem to see the anger in Jake's face.

Jake walked up and shoved him hard. Nathan lost his balance for a second but quickly regained it.

'Fuck's that for?" he asked annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" Jake yelled. "You break Brooke and Peyton's hearts and you ask me why I'm hitting you?"

"Look Jake, I know I was an ass, but that really doesn't give you an excuse to hit me," Nathan said trying to sound rational.

"Do you even feel any remorse?" Jake screamed. "Those girls are crying their eyes out because of you, and you're acting like it's not big deal."

At this remark, Nathan got really annoyed. "Are you my fucking conscience Jake? Because I don't think you are. So why don't you stop interfering in my business."

"You're an ass Nathan," Jake said his eyes blinking angrily.

"Jake, I know you feel bad about them. Ok I do too. I treated them both like shit. But I don't need you taking your pent-up aggression out on me. I'm going through this too ok."

Jake instantly regretted his previous actions. First off, Nathan was changing, and second, he was right. Jake could be mad about how he treated Brooke and Peyton, but instead of beating Nathan up, he should be talking to them about how they were doing. "Sorry man, Peyton's just been really distant."

"I figured as much. Look I don't know if I can help. Should I talk to her?

"I think that might actually be a good idea."

"Fine, I will."

-------------------

Lucas walked outside to where Brooke and Haley were sitting. "Hey," he called sitting down and giving Brooke a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Broody," she smiled.

"So what were you girls talking about?"

"Girl stuff," Haley said sticking her tongue out at him prompting a laugh from all three.

"So where were you?" Brooke asked.

"Just getting some stuff from the library for a project," he fibbed.

"Ew the library," Brooke said crinkling up her face.

Haley laughed. "And here I love libraries."

"That's why we're becoming friends," Brooke smiled.

"Cool," Lucas smiled happy that his best friend and his almost girlfriend were getting along.

"Indeed," Haley smiled.

"So Broody, since me and Haley are going to the mall on Saturday, I think after it we should have a movie night at my house."

"That sounds fun, but when's out first date?"

"Boys," Brooke said shaking her head, "Only caring about when they might get some. But if you must know our date will be Friday night."

"Looking forward to it," Lucas said smiling.

"God Luke take a cold shower or something," Haley joked.

"Why do you always make fun of me even when I don't even say anything horny or inappropriate," he whined.

"Because you're a guy sweetie," Brooke smiled.

"And cause we can," Haley added.

-------------------

"Hey Peyton, can I talk to you?" Jake said running over to her after school.

"Sure. By the way I want to apologize for being kind of bitchy to you earlier this week."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. It really hurt me. You and Brooke are both my friends, and I care about both of you."

"I know Jake," Peyton said softly.

"Yeah, and I'm here for you no matter what ok?"

Thanks," she said pulling him into a hug.

"So really, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm actually ok." She sighed, "But I still feel really bad."

"I know it's hard."

"Yeah, but anyways," she said waving the issue off, "Tell me what happened with you and Haley."

"Nothing," Jake sighed. "We didn't connect."

"Hmm. That sucks."

"Yeah whatever. It's old news."

"Ha, I wish I was old news," Peyton said bitterly.


	10. How To Save A Life

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 10: How to Save a Life

After practice, Lucas waited for Nathan to come out of the locker room. They hadn't really spoken much after the whole Brooke and Peyton triangle had blown up. Lucas didn't know if Nathan knew about him and Brooke, and he really didn't want to find out. That would be one conversation he could so without.

"Hey Nate, can I talk to you?" he asked as Nathan came out.

"Yeah what do you want Lucas?" he asked trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. It wasn't that he was mad at seeing Lucas; he just wanted to be left alone about the whole mess.

"Look I don't want to rag on you," Lucas said cautiously, "But I just want to say, that you should steer clear from Peyton."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just well," Lucas paused. He didn't really want to come out with the real reason, because he didn't want Nathan to use Peyton for sex anymore. But he had to give some reason for it. "I think it would really piss Brooke off," he finished lamely.

"Right," Nathan said sarcastically starting to walk away.

"Nathan, I'm serious," Lucas called after him. "It's not really all about Brooke, it's just that I think Peyton needs to be on her own for awhile, and not be sucked back into being with you."

"Why do you care? You hate Peyton. And she hates you."

"We became friends after you kicked her to the curb," Lucas said pissed off.

"Don't mess with me Luke, because I'm not in the mood for it." Nathan's face was clouded with anger and Lucas knew he was serious.

"Fine. But I'm warning you. Stay away from Peyton or you'll be sorry."

"I'm going to do what I want. As a matter of fact, Jake asked me to go over there and talk to her," Nathan said smugly.

Lucas stared in horror. "Why would he do that?"

"Maybe because someone isn't being a good enough friend," Nathan said sarcastically. "Too much time with Brooke maybe," he said shooting Lucas a nasty smile.

"I'm sorry Nathan," Lucas said quietly, "I don't know what to tell you except that I love her."

Nathan didn't want to hear it. All the pent-up aggression, all the jealousy and anger he'd been feeling for Lucas all his life, and all this shit with girls. He just snapped. "Don't worry about it Luke. After all, you've always wanted everything that was mine. My spot on the team, my dad, so why shouldn't it be my girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend," Lucas said barring his teeth.

"I could get Brooke back in a minute. You're nothing but a replacement. But if you want that slut, you can have her."

"Fuck you," Lucas said and his fist came in contact with Nathan's jaw. Nathan backed away in pain before retaliating and jumping onto Lucas. Pretty soon, punches were flying.

"Is there a problem here?" Whitey said walking over. The boys immediately stopped hitting each other.

"Nope," Nathan said jumping up and giving Lucas a cocky grin, before leaving. Lucas stared after him, never feeling worse.

-------------------

Peyton was sitting in her room, still thinking about her talk with Lucas and Jake. Well at least she had patched things up with Jake, even if Lucas didn't understand her. As her pen drifted over the page, she heard a knock on the door, and there stood Nathan. He had a bruise on his chin, but otherwise he looked the same.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey. Jake told me you were kind of withdrawn. I said I'd talk to you; see if there's anything I can do."

"Oh," Peyton said the smile still in her eyes.

"So are you ok?" he asked still standing awkwardly in the door frame.

"Not really," she laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"It's not really your fault," she said dismissively.

"Actually it kind of is," he said laughing now.

"Oh well. Thanks for coming though."

"Yeah sure. I owed it to you."

"I guess. So…" Peyton said at a loss for words.

"You want to talk about something?"

"Yeah about us," she answered.

"Oh," Nathan swallowed.

"Is there something between us? You said it was just a hook-up, but lately I've felt there was more."

"Really?" he asked grinning slyly. This is what he needed. Be with Peyton and have amazing sex and forget about the drama. He just needed to be and feel himself again. He had to get away from the new person that was threatening to take over inside of him.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Good," he said cupping her chin and bringing her mouth to his.

Peyton responded eagerly eliciting all her pent-up passion from not having been with him for days. He found his way up her smooth stomach and lifted up her shirt as his tongue entered her mouth. Peyton moaned excitedly playing with his raven hair. She missed him so much and now she had him back. This was right; this was how it was supposed to be. But every time Nathan kissed or touched Peyton, he imagined kissing someone else. He couldn't stop seeing Haley in the tutoring center. He couldn't stop seeing her smiling face. What the fuck was wrong with him. He was in the middle of having sex with an unbelievably hot girl, and he couldn't stop thinking about little mousy Haley. He tried to forget it, ignore it, anything. But he couldn't and he knew he couldn't be this guy anymore.

"I can't do this Peyton," he said standing up, and putting his shirt back on which somehow had left his body in his haze.

"What?' she shrieked, trying hard not to start crying.

"I can't do this to you again. I don't like you like you like me. I can't help but be physically attracted to you but that's it. I'm sorry"

"Is it someone else? Is it Brooke?" she accused her face taking on an ugly pointy twisted look.

"For god sake it's not Brooke," Nathan said ignoring the first question. "Damn Lucas was right," he mumbled to himself. Lucas was worried more about Peyton than Brooke in regard to him. He should have stayed away.

"Fuck you Nathan," Peyton said bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I don't want to hurt you. But I'll hurt you more if I don't do this now."

"Just leave," she shrieked slapping him. But her eyes were so full of tears that she couldn't see straight and it barely made contact.

Nathan sighed and turned to leave. "Lucas was right. You are an ass!" a voice screamed after him. Nathan winced.

Lucas was right about a lot these days.

-------------------

Friday night came and with it came Brooke and Lucas's first date. They had gone to the movies, and then Lucas had brought her to his mom's café for dinner, where they were currently situated.

"So how long have you known?" Brooke asked suddenly.

"Known what?"

"That you loved me."

"Freshmen year. I saw those dimples and I was hooked."

Brooke blushed but smiled so that those dimples could be displayed. "Why didn't you ask me out?"

"You were kind of out of my league. And then you were dating Nathan."

Brooke frowned. "Well that was a mistake."

"Yeah sorry," Lucas said taking her hand and caressing it softly.

"Hey you wanna get out of here?" Brooke asked switching to spontaneous mode.

"Sure," he smiled and paid for the food. They jumped up together and made a beeline for Lucas's car. After they hung out for awhile more, Lucas drove her home. She fidgeted slightly and turned to Lucas, a small smile playing on her lips.

'Aren't you going to kiss me?' her eyes seemed to say, taunting him. Even though they already had, this seemed bigger, more important. Here goes nothing he thought. He leaned down and softly put his lips on hers. She kissed him back and after a few seconds deepened it and the kiss became more passionate. Lucas kept kissing her until she pulled back. She smiled. Brooke started to get out of the car, before turning back, the smile on her face now wider.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Lucas nodded a little shyly. All he could think about was what this beautiful girl that he loved in front of him was finally giving him what he had wanted for years. And there was no going back.

-------------------

"Brooke, can we sit down?" Haley whined.

They had been shopping for about 4 hours, and Brooke had basically bought Haley a new wardrobe full of the "essential" items of being a girl. Haley had fought against Brooke putting out so much money, but Brooke told Haley she needed it. Plus Brooke looked happier than she had in weeks, and Haley already knew better than to argue.

"Fine," Brooke pouted, "We'll go to the food court."

After walking a little more with Haley's feet begging for a rest with each step, they made their way to the food court and Haley collapsed into a seat, letting her 9 different, yes 9, bags down. Brooke walked over to one of the stands and got them both slices of pizza.

"Thank you!" Haley called taking a big bite. Between mouthfuls, she stopped to ask a question. "So tell me about your date with Lucas," Haley smiled knowingly.

Brooke smirked remembering last night. "It was amazing."

Haley smiled. "Lucas is a great guy."

"Yeah I'm just glad I found one after Nathan."

"Me too. You deserved better than that."

"But anyways, Lucas is an amazing boyfriend."

"So it's official?"

"Yep," Brooke smiled even bigger.

"To you and Lucas," Haley said raising her soda.

"Oh you rock tutor girl!" Brooke called clinking her soda against Haley's.

"Tutor girl?"

"Well 'cause you tutor, duh," Brooke explained secretly hoping Haley didn't hate it.

"Fine. In that case, you are now Tigger, because you're so bouncy and cheerful."

"To Tigger and Tutor girl," Brooke smiled and raised her cup up again.

"Damn straight," Haley grinned.


	11. Feel Fine

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 11: Feel Fine

Later that evening, Jake went over to Peyton's house. Nathan had said he would go and talk to Peyton and try to make her feel better. Jake hoped he'd kept it and had decided to go and ask Peyton. The house was deathly silent which felt slightly creep. Jake walked up the stairs until he came to Peyton's room. Peyton was on the mood staring into space.

"Hey," he said tentatively.

Peyton turned her blank stare onto him. She didn't say anything.

"Umm did Nathan come to talk to you? I asked him too."

This got Peyton's attention. She was about to snap at Jake and bitch and moan about how much of an idiot he was to do that. But something inside her kept her from doing it. She knew he was just trying to be a good guy. It really wasn't his fault. How could he have known what would happen? She sighed.

"He came," she said flatly.

"Oh, so it was bad?" Jake asked sounding disappointed.

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry Peyton. What happened?"

"Well I was under the impression that he wanted to get together for real, so we started kissing and it was amazing, and then he just stopped and said he couldn't do it." Peyton started to tear up.

Jake scrunched up his face. As much as he loved Peyton and wanted to be her friend, hearing this felt really weird. It was total girl-talk, and he wasn't a girl. Moreover, he was pissed at Nathan for leading Peyton on. Again. And then hurting her all over. Not to mention, he was pissed at Peyton for acting so stupid. But she was his friend, and right now she had no one else.

"I'm sorry Peyt," he said placing his hand soothingly on her shoulder.

"Whatever," she said trying to pull herself together, "It's not your fault he's an ass."

"I guess not," Jake murmured sitting down on the bed.

"But I'm officially done with guys. They all suck. No offense."

"It's ok," Jake smiled, happy that Peyton was going to take the initiative and try to be less caught up in what the opposite sex wanted and thought of her.

"I'm just going to hang out with my friends. You and Lucas. Maybe Haley," Peyton said thinking aloud.

"What about Brooke?"

Peyton frowned deeply. "What about her?" she said clearly annoyed.

"She's your best friend. You should at least try and apologize so she forgives you."

"Jake I know you want us to work this out, but I guarantee it's not going to happen. She's too mad, and I just can't now," she said frustrated.

"I still hope you do," he said softly.

-------------------

A few neighborhoods away, another house was booming with noise. When Brooke planned something, she planned it to perfection. Therefore, her small movie night had turned into a lavish affair, with plush-covered seats and a huge popcorn-maker. Lucas had invited Mouth and Skills, so it was them plus Haley. After watching two movies, the group decided to just chill and talk for awhile.

"Hey where's Jake? You did invite him right?" Brooke said looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, no idea," he answered. Actually he was pretty sure Jake had gone to see Peyton. But mentioning that would cause unwanted fireworks.

"So guys I really can't believe I've never hung out with you before," Brooke said turning her attention to Skills and Mouth.

"You're not missing much," Haley joked.

"Shut up shortie," Skills said but a smile was visible on his face.

"But seriously, where have you been all my life?"

"They were probably behind you admiring your ass," Lucas teased.

"God Luke! Plus I really don't think Mouth here is the type to do that," Brooke said winking at Mouth who blushed deeply in response.

"Well I know I was," Lucas laughed.

"Oh well that's a little better," Brooke cooed and went over to kiss him. The kiss went on for several seconds before Haley couldn't take it anymore.

"Gross. Guys come on, we just ate popcorn, and I have no desire to throw up."

"Just jealous," Brooke smiled.

Haley's eyes bugged a little thinking of what it would be like to kiss Nathan. Whoa, she thought shaking the image out of her head. "No," she said lamely.

"I know I am," Mouth said in awe.

Everyone began to laugh. "Seriously you guys are the cutest. We have to hang out more," Brooke demanded

"Whoa, I'm in shock," Lucas mocked putting his hands up to his chest, "First Haley and now Skills and Mouth."

"Brooke's turning a whole new leaf," Haley chimed in.

"Shut up you two. I just think it's time for me to share the wealth and my hot looks with other members of our community."

Haley rolled her eyes and Lucas laughed. Mouth just stared. 'Thanks," he breathed out, prompting more laughs.

-------------------

Lucas woke up on Sunday morning feeling guilty. He was angry at Nathan for his insinuating comments about Brooke, but he also knew that Nathan had a right to be pissed. As his mind grazed over the subject, he thought back to a conversation he had had with Jake a coupe of weeks ago. Jake was right. He had just accepted Nathan, so he wouldn't be picked on anymore. He didn't try to help him. He knew Nathan was an ass, but he also had a lot of shit with his dad. Their dad. Lucas should have tried harder to make things better for him. So he decided to talk to him.

He walked warily to the Scott household. Nathan may have begun to accept him, but he still felt uncomfortable with Dan. Although nothing had happened between them for quite awhile, he knew anything could happen at the drop of a hat. He heard the sound of a basketball against the pavement, and walked to the back where the hoop was hung.

"Hey," he called to Nathan. Lucas expected Nathan to yell at him, throw him out, or hit him. But Nathan looked pretty calm, and not even upset to see him. More like a little relieved.

"Hi," Nathan said staring down at the ground.

"You were right Nate. I should have told you about Brooke before. Or at least not rushed into it. I'm sorry," he added sincerely.

"I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just angry," Nathan offered.

"I know," Lucas replied softly.

The brothers stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Before Nathan broke it with a bitter laugh.

"You were right about Peyton."

"Mmhmm?" Lucas asked.

"I went to talk to her on Friday after school. And well we kind of started hooking up."

"What?!" Lucas cried pissed beyond belief that Nathan would do something like that to Peyton again.

"Relax. I told her it couldn't happen. I just, I needed to be myself again."

"Nathan the last thing you need is to be that guy."

"I know, and that's why I didn't let it go farther."

"Good." Lucas sighed and stared at the massive house. Sometimes he felt he was lucky for the way things had turned out with Dan.

"I should have just avoided her. God I knew she wasn't over it, and I just wanted to piss you off. Ugh"

Lucas smiled. "It's okay Nate. We were both just angry. This whole triangle thing has been bad for all of us."

"Triangle?" Nathan laughed, "More like quadrangle since you loved Brooke for like ever."

Lucas joined in on his laughter. "Maybe the best thing for you man, is to avoid girls for awhile."

"Maybe," Nathan agreed. But the image of Haley James was stuck inside his mind. And if he could help it, the last thing he wanted right now was to avoid her.

-------------------

"Hey Luke," Peyton called after school on Monday. Brooke was throwing some emergency cheerleading meeting, which she was late for. But she didn't care. This could be one of the few times they could hang out without Brooke and Lucas getting into a fight.

"Hey Peyton," he smiled as he put down the book he was reading. Brooke had told him to wait for her, so he had been sitting in the quad reading. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she sighed. "Actually the real reason I wanted to talk to you was to thank you for being such a good friend and looking out for me. You were right about Nathan."

"Yeah he told me what happened."

"Oh," Peyton said feeling a little embarrassed, "Well I should have listened to you. But I realize for good now, that Nathan and I were definitely not meant to be. And I just need to move on."

"I'm proud of you," he said reaching out to give her a hug."

"Thanks, but anyway I should get going. Bye Luke," she waved and smiled before walking away.

-------------------

Nathan stared out the window watching Peyton and Lucas's interaction. Next to him, Haley was droning on about polynomials and binomials and whocaresnoamials. He tried to focus for a few minutes, but his attention was immediately drawn back to the window. Brooke was outside now. They were playing around with each other, and from their smiles Nathan guessed there was some serious flirting and teasing going on. Brooke finally pouted and succumbed and started to kiss Lucas.

"Earth to Nathan," Haley said annoyed.

Nathan looked up startled.

"I did not start tutoring you so you could slack off," Haley said her voice brooking no argument.

"I'm sorry." He smiled his signature smile that no one could resist.

Haley just shook her head but smiled too. "So what's wrong?' she asked quickly deciphering that it was more than lack of interest that was capturing Nathan's attention.

He jerked his head in the direction of the window that faced the quad. Haley nodded in understanding. "Before that it was Peyton," Nathan said as an after-thought.

"Are you jealous?"

He was but he wasn't. He was jealous that he had screwed up a relationship with a beautiful girl. Now he realized how much he wanted something like Brooke and Lucas had. Which was weird, because before Haley came he had never cared. But he still didn't want her to know how he felt, so he shifted the subject a little.

"What is he like picking up where I left off," Nathan said sarcastically.

Haley laughed. "Nathan you were an ass to them. Do you really expect them to be so happy with you," Haley said trying to hide her smile. "They're just gravitating to Luke because he's a nice guy."

"Whatever," Nathan said grumpily before seeing Haley's eyes which were filled with amusement. He stared at them and Haley shivered a little from the feeling that her whole body felt when he did that.

"It was funny," she explained pulling her eyes away from his to stare at the table.

Nathan began to laugh. "Yeah I guess it was."

Haley grinned in return. And just seeing that made Nathan's whole body feel like smiling, along with his already smiling face.


	12. Kill The Messenger

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 12: Kill the Messenger

Nathan was holed up in his room trying hard to concentrate on anything but how he was feeling. He had listened to music, watched TV, played NBA live, and even attempted his homework before realizing what a pussy he was being. He threw himself across the bed trying to get her face out of his mind. It was everywhere. He sighed thinking how a month ago, he hadn't given a shit about her. But now it was like he was being swallowed deeper and deeper. Everything about her made him want to be a better person. And the worst thing was he knew he could never have her.

"Haley," he whispered quietly loving the sound of her name against his lips.

"What," a confused voice asked.

Nathan looked up and saw Jake standing in his doorway staring at him with a strange expression on his face. Nathan swallowed hard, his eyes bulging. The last thing he needed was someone knowing how he felt. Especially someone who he knew had at one point liked Haley. He nodded awkwardly at Jake, not trusting his voice.

"I just came to talk to you about Peyton."

"Oh," Nathan said stupidly realizing he was in even more shit.

"It was kinda of assholish what you did to her."

"Yeah I know," Nathan said really feeling guilty, "I just couldn't do it," he finished his voice choking.

"Clearly," Jake said snarkily.

Nathan felt his face flame and knew there was no point in hiding it or denying it. He just kept silent.

"I think it's great Nate. You get to hurt all of mine and Lucas's friends," Jake said sarcastically.

"I don't want to hurt Haley," he said softly.

"Right," Jake laughed bitterly, "Just like you didn't mean to hurt Brooke by cheating on her with her best friend," he finished up yelling.

"It's not like that," Nathan shouted hating himself for having such a reputation and hating everyone else for thinking he didn't feel anything either, "She's different."

Jake shook his head. "Even more reason for you to stay the hell away. You'll hurt her too."

Nathan felt a pit in his stomach. Jake had hit him hard. He knew he wasn't good enough for Haley. He knew she would never want him, and he knew he could never have her.

"You don't think I know that," he screamed letting all of it out, "You don't think I know it's hopeless. I get it. She'll never want me. So why don't you go worry about something else, because I can guarantee Haley will be fine."

"You better not tell Brooke or Peyton about this. You know they'll hate you."

Nathan sighed. No one believed what he felt was real. No one got it. "I won't," he said forcefully.

Jake nodded and turned around and left. Nathan let himself fall back on to the bed and continued to see her in his mind. He whispered her name one last time before sinking into sleep. The only place he could be with her.

-------------------

"Hey sexy," Brooke called as she walked into Lucas's room and met his lips in a devastating kiss. Lucas smiled against her face. How he had ever lived without her was so beyond him.

"Whoa Brooke slow down," he laughed settling them both onto the bed.

"What's the point," she asked laughing bringing his mouth onto hers again. Lucas relaxed against it and kissed her back fiercely.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted.

"Uh mom, hi," Lucas said clearly embarrassed as he stumbled to put distance between him and Brooke."

"Lucas," she said trying hard not to smile, "And you must be Brooke."

"Yep," Brooke said chirpily, "And we were about to go on our date."

"Right," Karen said looking them both up and down.

"We're leaving now," Lucas said finally finding his voice.

"Be back by 11," Karen said shaking her head hiding a smile and leaving the room.

Brooke laughed and dragged Lucas outside. Together they walked to her house to spend some quality time with Brooke's hot tub slash liquor cabinet. Well at least that's what Brooke wanted to do. Lucas would have pretty much followed here anywhere.

As they approached the house, Lucas caught a glimpse of a girl walking away from the front porch. He grimaced inwardly as she turned and caught sight of them. Brooke noticed too.

"What are you doing here?" she asked lividly.

"I came to talk to you," the girl said looking down at the ground, the moonlight illuminating her blonde hair.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Brooke please just listen to me," she pleaded sending Lucas a look to intervene. Lucas sighed in response. "Brooke please for me," he said quietly.

Brooke glared at Lucas, but relented. "Fine," she said sullenly.

"I'll wait inside," Lucas said kissing her cheek softly knowing that Brooke would want to deal with this outside the house.

She nodded softening a little. Her gaze followed him until he was inside when she turned back to the girl in front of her. "What do you want Peyton?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm just sorry. I miss you," Peyton said hoping to find some warmth at all.

"Look Peyton," Brooke said softly, "I know you're going through a lot. I know it's been hard. But you hurt me so much."

"Can't we try Brooke," Peyton said breaking down as a few tears started to fall.

Brooke's warmth and understanding suddenly deserted her. "Peyton you betrayed me. I can't make you undo that. I can't say everything's ok because it's not. And it won't be."

"You don't have to throw away a 10 year friendship over some guy you're not in love with anyway," Peyton shouted in frustration. She knew the comment stung.

Brooke's face turned purple in a rage but she calmed herself realizing it wasn't worth it. "How could I even think you'd understand?" She got up and walked inside her house leaving Peyton alone shivering.

Peyton cursed herself inwardly. She knew she shouldn't have tried to talk to her. She had only done it for Jake and it had completely backfired just like she knew it would. Peyton never felt more alone.

-------------------

Haley sat at her desk chair, her face peering at math homework spread over the desk. She started to write an answer when a pattering on the window jerked her making the pencil make a zigzag movement across the chair. She turned around lightening fast but let out a large breath of air when she saw Nathan tapping on her window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused as she pulled the window open and let him in.

"Seeing you," he smiled almost shyly.

"Oh," Haley blushed trying to ignore the quickening pace of her heartbeat. "You could have used the front door."

Nathan shrugged as if to say who cares.

"So you're seeing me. What can I do for you?" Haley asked.

"I just wanted to see you," he explained.

"Why?" Haley asked laughing wondering why someone like Nathan Scott wanted to see her outside of their tutoring.

"Because you're my friend,' he said nonchalantly but secretly hoping she wasn't offended.

Haley blushed furiously. "I.. I um thank you."

Nathan laughed. "Look I know you think I'm a jerk. But I want you to know I'm trying. I don't want to be that guy anymore."

"You're not," Haley said simply gazing up at him.

"Why do you always do that?" Nathan asked sounding slightly annoyed but laughing at the same time.

"What?" Haley asked self-consciously.

"Make me feel like somewhere inside me is this amazing person who hasn't made a ton of people's lives hell."

"I like to believe the best in people," Haley said shrugging.

"You're so beautiful," Nathan said before he could stop himself. He was so taken by her goodness.

Haley froze. She couldn't have heard him right. It wasn't possible. Nathan Scott thought she was beautiful.

"I guess I should go," Nathan said awkwardly wanting to smack himself. He couldn't believe he had said that. He was trying to get over this girl not blurt out confessions.

"No it's ok," Haley said smiling breaking from her trance, "Thank you," she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Nathan grinned almost dorkily. "You're welcome," he said lost as he stared into her eyes. She looked back at him in a trance by his too. And at that moment Haley James knew that she felt something for Nathan Scott. And she really had no desire to hide it.

-------------------

Lucas sat on his bed sighing softly. He thought back on the night. Brooke had been in a bad mood after her talk with Peyton. He had tried to comfort her but she just told him he should go home. He knew she was still a little mad that he had forced her to talk to Peyton. Although he hadn't been friendly with the girls when their friendship was good, he knew that the two had really cared for each other and shared a lot. It was sad to see them go though stuff like that. He sighed again and leaned back onto his pillow wishing he could do more. As he was drifting off into sleep, he heard a knock on his door. He got up and found Jake outside.

"I'm sorry to bother you man but I really need to talk to you."

"Sure come in. Is everything ok with you?"

"With me yeah, but not with everything?"

"Is it Brooke or Peyton?" Lucas asked concern and fear running through his words.

"No. It's your brother."

Lucas groaned. "What'd he do now?"

"He likes Haley," Jake spat out disgustedly.

Lucas's first reaction was to punch Nathan in the face. His second was to scream. Instead he stared crazily at Jake. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

Lucas calmed down a little. He knew Nathan was trying to become a better person and he knew Haley cared for Nathan. But that didn't mean he wanted them together. Nathan didn't exactly have the best track record with girls.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jake asked breaking Lucas's thoughts.

"I don't know," Lucas said shaking his head, "But I don't want him to hurt Haley."

"He says she's different," Jake said sarcastically.

"She is," Lucas said softly. "Wait Jake, are you sure you're over her? You're not upset because you still want to go out with her."

"We're just friends Luke. But after seeing two of my other best friends get their heart broken by Nathan Scott, I really don't want to see it happen to a third girl."

"I know." Lucas sighed. "I'll have to talk to him. Keep him away. I don't want anything to happen to Haley."

"Exactly."


	13. From My Head To My Heart

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

**This is dedicated to my advisory girls, who are possibly the best fans ever. Abby, Amy, Ariel, Gabbie, Lena, Manuela, Olivia, Sabrina ****�**** hearts to all of you. **

Chapter 13: From My Head to My Heart

"This is amazing Nathan," Haley said the next morning at school as she handed him back the quiz he had aced and proudly shown to her.

"You're amazing," he replied. 

Haley blushed deeply but smiled up at him. "Thanks," she murmured softly. 

He smiled back and stared at her with his big blue ocean eyes. 

She shivered under his gaze and he reached out his hand to gently stroke her arm, assuming she was cold. Haley couldn't deny the even deeper shivers and tingles that ran through her, when he did that. 

"Do you want to hang out after school?" she spontaneously asked not sure what had come over her. 

Nathan looked at her surprised, but happiness was definitely imprinted onto his face. "Yes," he answered simply. 

"You know just for more tutoring," Haley explained weakly hoping she hadn't sounded too forward. 

Nathan's eyes dimmed just a little but he nodded. "Sure." 

"Good, okay well I better go but I'll see you later," Haley said standing up still feeling a bit awkward. 

Nathan nodded, "Oh and I have practice so you want to meet at the docks at like 6?"

"Yeah that's perfect." She smiled one last time in his direction, and Nathan couldn't help but smile back. 

-------------------

Jake sat down next to Brooke and Lucas at lunch giving each of them smiles. Brooke smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Jake immediately got worried. He had hated seeing Brooke after what Nathan had done, and even though she was with Lucas now, he still desperately wanted to protect her. 

"Are you ok Brooke?" he asked gently noticing that she was clutching Lucas's hand tightly. Jake looked hesitantly at Lucas who shook his had sadly.

"I just, I hate what happened," she replied cryptically. 

"Peyton came to talk to her last night," Lucas explained. 

"Oh." Jake nodded sympathetically but inside he was a little elated that Peyton had actually taken his advice. 

"I shouldn't be upset about this," Brooke said laughing strangely. 

"It's ok babe," Lucas said kissing her forehead. 

"Did something happen?" Haley asked walking over and noticing the unhappy expressions displayed prominently on her friends' faces. 

"Peyton apologized, and I want to forgive her so much and be friends again, but I can't. It hurts too much. I know I shouldn't give up our history, but isn't she the one who destroyed it first?" 

"Yes, but its up to you forgive her and move on with your life. Don't get stuck in the past," Haley advised realizing that a lot of it was hope about her and Nathan. She frowned inwardly for being selfish, but she knew Brooke would be pissed if she knew Haley liked him. 

"Everything has just happened so fast." 

"Hey it's ok," Lucas said calming her, "We're all here for you. We know it hurts. You just have to be you Brooke. Give it time." 

"Thanks Broody," she said softly and gave him a small kiss. "You too guys," she said smiling at Jake and Haley. 

"Anytime," Jake replied as Haley smiled back. 

-------------------

"Nathan, I need to talk to you." 

Nathan turned and came face to face with his brother. It was after practice in the locker room, and Nathan was changing quickly into his clothes so he wouldn't be late to meet Haley. 

"Jake came to talk to you," Nathan sighed expertly guessing at the truth. 

Lucas nodded fiercely. Nathan had been expecting this. He knew Jake would run and tell Lucas everything, because Lucas was so overprotective over Haley. Of course, he had hoped he wouldn't, but even Nathan knew how farfetched that was. He was dreading this talk, and now that it was here, all he wanted to do was tell Lucas to shut the fuck up, and then go and do what he wanted. But Lucas was his brother. And that counted for something. He owed it to him to listen, especially for Haley's sake. 

"I can't help how I feel Luke," Nathan said sighing again. 

"Nathan this is Haley." 

"I know." 

"No you don't! She's one of my best friends, and I don't want her to get hurt. I know what you can do. And I'm not subjecting her to that." 

"She's different." 

"I know and that's why you can go sleep with whatever girl you want. But not Haley. She's special, and you don't deserve her." 

Nathan winced. "I don't want to sleep with some random girl. I want to be with Haley," he said stressing his syllables hard. 

"No offense Nathan, but your track record doesn't speak too highly for you." 

"You don't think I know that Lucas?" Nathan asked angrily, "But I want to be a better person and like I said before, I can't help how I feel." 

"You really think it'll be that easy to change? Guys like you don't change Nathan. You'll end up hurting her. And no matter how much you like her, you'll cheat on her too. I won't let you do that to Haley. I won't let you do it to a third girl I care about." 

Nathan stared back at him, all his confidence and security out the window. He wasn't good enough for Haley. How could he have ever thought he was? What kind of crack was he smoking? She was like a perfect angel, and he was anything but. He blinked hard ridding himself of the tears that had started to form. And he never cried. 

"So stay away from her. She can tutor you, but nothing more. Do you get it?" Lucas continued. 

"I get it." 

"Good." Lucas gave him one last pitiful glance before walking away. 

Nathan stared after him and sank onto the bench. He sat there for a few minutes in silence alone. Finally he stood up, got dressed, and walked slowly out. His feet dragged him to the parking lot. He entered his car, and his body and brain directed him towards his house, but his heart kept begging to go to the docks, but the rest of his being overruled it, and he was left alone in the darkness of the Scott residence. 

-------------------

After practice, Jake headed to Peyton's house. He was so grateful that she had tried to make an effort with Brooke even if it had failed miserably. He walked quickly inside. He assumed she was at home, since there was no other place she could really be, but the house was deathly silent. 

"Peyton are you here?" he called up a little scared. 

No answer. He hurriedly climbed up the stairs until he pushed open her door out of breath. She was lying on the bed staring at her ceiling. 

"Hey," she finally said as he caught his breath. 

"You ok?" 

"Yep," she nodded. 

"I heard about Brooke." 

"Whatever." 

"I'm glad you tried for me." 

"I tried for myself too." 

"I know, but I'm still glad. So thanks." 

"I hope she forgives me one day. I hope we get past this. I know what I did was wrong, but I want to be her friend. I need to be her friend." 

"I know Peyt," Jake said softly, "And until then I'm here for you." 

Peyton nodded blinking away the tears that had started to fall. She let him wrap his arms around her tightly. "Thanks Jake." 

He nodded against her shoulder and held her close. "I love you," he impulsively whispered into her ear 

-------------------

It was late at night. Haley was trying to sleep in her bed, but she kept tossing and turning. Her feelings were in turmoil and she had no idea what to do. She sighed softly and closed her eyes tighter trying to erase all thoughts, but to no avail. Her eyes popped open as she heard the pattering of glass. The sound continued, and Haley stood up slowly adjusting to the movement of her limbs again. She came to the window and saw a dark figure perched on a tree branch right outside her window. Nathan. 

Nathan had been trying to forget it all. He had listened to what Lucas said and felt horrible. He couldn't hurt her; he wasn't good enough for her; ran through his head like broken records. But he couldn't take it anymore. He liked Haley, and he needed to tell her. Even if she rejected him, it was better than being a coward. He was tired of suffering for what had happened with Brooke and Peyton. Sure he had been a jackass, but he wasn't that guy anymore. He couldn't be. Haley had changed him. And he owed it to _her_ to say how he felt. 

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Haley hissed anger apparent in her voice. 

Nathan swung his legs in through the opening and slid down until he was standing next to her in her room. "I had to see you." 

"Right, and that's why you never showed up today," Haley said sarcastically shaking her head. 

"I wanted to but I just couldn't!" Nathan yelled frustrated from everything. 

Haley narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you couldn't?" she scoffed. 

"Lucas told me to stay away from you. He said you were too good for me, and I'd hurt you like I hurt everyone else. That I'd just cheat on you, no matter how much I cared about you."

"And you listened?" Haley asked angrily. 

"It's true," Nathan said bowing his head down in shame. 

"No it's not!" she yelled. "I can make my own decisions Nathan. I can be with whoever I want. And if I want to be with you, then it's none of Lucas's effing business. I hate being put on this pedestal where no one is good enough for me. You all of people should know that. You should know what it feels like to have everyone make assumptions about you." Haley stared at him pain and frustration running in circles across her face. She shook her head slowly at the sad expression he gave back to her. "Just forget it," she said turning and starting to walk back to her bed. 

Nathan grabbed her wrist so hard that Haley whimpered in pain, and turned her back to him. "I don't want to forget it." 

"I don't care Nathan. I've done all I can. I've put myself out there for you, and you've blown it each successive time. There's nothing else you could possibly do or say." 

Haley struggled to break free from his grasp, but suddenly she felt herself pinned against her wall with Nathan looking deeply into her eyes. He gazed at her face, and brought his fingers up to stroke her face until letting them fall down to her chin, her neck and finally her collarbone. Haley peered into Nathan's eyes entranced by his caresses. 

"I… let me go," she managed to whisper weakly. 

Nathan shook his head slowly, his eyes smiling down at her. He placed his hands squarely on her shoulders and gazed at her lovely face once more before he leaned closer and closer until their lips were milliseconds apart, and then he crashed his mouth against hers. 

Haley quickly broke away and managed to escape from his hold on her. "You shouldn't have done that Nathan," she croaked. 

"But I wanted to." 

She stared up at him and couldn't contain the mess of emotions that were running rampant through her. She lifted her feet and jumped into his arms, and kissed him back inhaling everything of him she possibly could. Nathan held her tightly not breaking away for a second and never wanting to let go. 


	14. Honest Mistake

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 14: Honest Mistake

Jake sat outside in the quad before school started, He had showed up early because he just wanted peace and quiet. He was beyond confused about what had happened last night. Of course he loved Peyton as a friend, but then he had to go out and say that. She had stared at him afterwards, unable to speak. He had left soon after. He sighed thinking how idiotic and immature he had acted. But a little seed in his mind reminded him that he had said it for a reason, and he couldn't shake it. Did he love Peyton, like really love her? It would be too weird, after everything she had gone through lately. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew he felt something for her. For weeks, he had been trying to help her and comfort her. They had gotten really close, just by him being her friend. And now it seemed like all of their emotions were spilling over.

"Hey friend," Brooke's perky voice interrupted his thoughts.

He tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey Brooke."

"Aww Jakey, you look upset. What's bothering you?"

"I kind of said something I shouldn't have to a friend."

"Oh," Brooke nodded understandingly her face wistful, "That sucks."

"Yeah," he said shortly, "Whatever how are you doing?"

"I'm good," she smiled, "Lucas is amazing. I can't believe what I ever saw in Nathan."

"That's great Brooke," Jake said trying to sound happy, yet the sadness still hung in his voice.

Brooke studied his face. "It's going to be okay Jake. If they're really your friend, they'll forgive you."

Jake nodded. "You might want to take your own advice," he murmured.

Brooke blushed. She knew Jake meant well so she didn't get angry. "It takes time," was all she said.

Jake nodded again but this time he gave a little smile in her direction. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone looking at them. Peyton. She was glancing at them intensely, but he couldn't read the expression on her face. Her eyes caught his and his seemed to see through her like lasers. She looked away quickly, and walked into the building. Jake sighed. That had been so awkward. Not to mention that he could feel something really bad was going to happen.

He turned back to Brooke who was waiting expectantly for his answer. "I hope for both our sakes that time hurries up."

Brooke smiled, her dimples radiating against her skin.

--

Haley walked onto campus that morning. From across the quad she noticed Nathan talking to Tim and a few other basketball players. He felt someone looking his way, and caught her eye. He smiled genuinely. She smiled back her cheeks turning rosy pink. Nathan said something to the guys before quickly jogging over to her. Haley had turned to go inside, but Nathan caught her arm and led her to a little crevice behind one of the columns.

"Hey you," she said softly grinning up at him.

"Hey," he said his lips moving downward as he peered into her velvety brown eyes. He towered above her, but he didn't mind straining his neck to look down if she was what he got to see. "I missed you," he whispered into the hair above her ear letting his teeth linger against the tip.

"It's been about 8 hours," Haley said laughing.

Nathan leaned in conspiratorially. "I'd miss you if it were 8 seconds."

Haley blushed deeply. Nathan smirked at her before leaning in. He brushed a stray hair out of her face before placing his lips against hers. Haley sank into the kiss as Nathan's arms surrounded her. But after a few seconds, she pulled away.

"Nathan we can't do this here," she said self-consciously.

Nathan smiled. She looked so damned cute when she was embarrassed. "Fine I'll kiss you later," he smirked down at her.

Haley blushed even redder but nodded expectantly. She looked at him for a second.

"What's wrong?" he asked sighing.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Haley please, I know when you're thinking too much. You're the only book I can read fully"

Haley laughed at his joke but it faded to a not quite full smile. "I'm just worried about what to say to Lucas and Brooke and everyone."

"Weren't you the girl who told me that they could go fuck themselves, and we should be together if we want to?"

"Yes, but I really don't want to piss them off."

He squeezed her hand. "It's okay, I understand. We can stay on the down low for awhile. As long as I still get to kiss you as much as I want."

"That Nathan Scott is a requirement," she said haughtily before giving him a wink and walking off.

Nathan smiled at her retreating form. He had a feeling he was going to like this rule.

--

Jake knew he had class but he couldn't concentrate at all. He basically just decided to skip and made his way to the gym to release some tension. Although it wasn't therapeutic for him as Nathan claimed, he thought he'd give it a shot. After awhile though, he couldn't focus on that either and just banged the ball against the backboard before sinking to the gym floor. He sighed and put his hand up to his head thinking deeply. What he had said shouldn't have been affecting him like this. It was just an honest mistake. So why couldn't he get it out of his head. Could it be because he actually was into Peyton? Jake inwardly groaned. Everything had gotten so fucked up these last few months.

"You ok man?" Lucas's voice broke his thoughts.

Jake looked up and shook his head. Other than that he ignored Lucas's question and replied instead, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you ditched class, which isn't really like you man." Lucas smiled and Jake managed a laugh too. "So I figured something was wrong," he continued, "And I came to just check it out."

"Thanks man," Jake before sighing again.

"So what's eating you? Although I have to say it's weird to be asking you that question, since you're the guy that's always checking on everyone else."

Jake rolled his eyes. "See that's just the problem."

Lucas glanced at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You know I've been there for Brooke and Peyton through all of this."

"Yeah I know, man. You're a good friend."

"Yeah well last night I told Peyton I loved her."

"Wait, what?" Lucas asked in shock.

"Yeah I know. I don't know if it was just me trying to comfort her cause I've been doing it so often lately. But I can't get it out of my head. And now I have no idea what to do. She's not even talking to me."

"Wow," Lucas said sliding down to join Jake on the floor. "What did she say after?"

"Oh," Jake replied miserably, "And after that I just left."

"Yeah that's not good man," Lucas said shaking his head.

"You think?" he replied sarcastically.

Lucas smiled. "So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

--

Haley bounded her way over to Brooke at lunch. No one else had arrived yet, Brooke seemed to be smiling anyways.

"Hey you," Haley said as she made her way closer, "You look happy."

Brooke smiled wide and noticed a glow about Haley too, "As do you tutor girl."

"Oh," Haley blushed, "Not really," she coughed trying to cover it up.

Brooke searched her face but found no clue, "Ok," she replied uncertainly but seemed to forget about it as she continued to stare off into the distance. Her face broke into a smile as she saw Lucas come outside. Haley followed her gaze and rolled her eyes but smiled too.

"So is that why you're happy?" she teased.

"Yes if you must know," Brooke replied laughing.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. As opposed to yesterday and most of this year."

"Yeah well I decided to just let all that negative energy out and focus on things that make me happy. I can't change the past, but I can try and make my present what I want."

"Well you've been reading waaay too many self-help books."

"Have not," Brooke pouted.

"It's ok. I won't tell the boy-toy," Haley said motioning to Lucas.

"I don't care if you do. You can tell him anything. Because what I have to say trumps all that."

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

Brooke exhaled exuberantly. "I'm falling for him Haley, and I want to be. And I – I think I'm in love with him." Brooke smiled nervously.

Haley's jaw hit the table. "Wow," she said beyond shocked.

"I know. Who'd think Brooke Davis could fall in love? But Lucas is just one of the greatest and sweetest guys I've ever dated let alone known. And I love him. God Hales I love him."

"That's great Tigger," Haley smiled excited for both of her friends. She knew how much this would mean to Lucas. Especially after the many years he'd lusted after and loved Brooke.

"You have no idea how amazing it feels," Brooke said a smile permanently displayed on her face."

"I've never been in love," Haley said softly.

"Don't worry. One day you will be," Brooke said dreamily.

Haley smiled back and it lingered for awhile as Lucas approached. He and Brooke started talking quietly to each other, and Haley was left with her thoughts. Chief among them the boy that she liked so much. They boy that deep down she knew she could love. And she was scared shitless of what everyone would think and even more scared that the boy might never feel the same way.

--

Right after the bell had rung, Lucas headed over to Peyton's locker. He found her there, headphones in her ears blaring loud music that he could hear from across the hall. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder hoping he hadn't scared her. She whirled around and put her hand up defensively, before realizing who it was. She lowered her hand but just stood there looking up at Lucas bored.

"Hey."

She rolled her eyes, but finally took one of the ears out. She looked back up at him waiting impatiently for him to talk.

"How are you doing?"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably unsure of how to broach what he wanted to say next. "Look I heard about what happened with Jake."

"I don't want to talk about it," Peyton said annoyed.

"Ok I'm sorry," he said taking a step back.

She waited for him to say more but he just stood there silently looking her up and down. She rolled her eyes again and put the phone back in. "See you," she said mock cheerfully before walking away.

Lucas just sighed and turned to walk in the other direction.


	15. Little Of Your Time

Chapter 15

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

**Ass Fuck: you know who you are. You giving me clothes/music/walks my life. Love love love, Cynical Bitch!**

Chapter 15: Little of Your Time

"Ok friends," Brooke said excitedly the next day as everyone settled into their seats at lunch, "I have come up with the perfect way to make everyone feel better, since everyone has been so down in the dumps lately."

"Don't you just mean you?" Haley teased.

"Ha Ha," Brooke glared at Haley sarcasm dripping off her tongue. "Save the jokes for the party Tutor Girl. Who knows, you may even attract some friends."

Haley grimaced back at Brooke before Lucas interrupted. "Whoa girls. Put down the claws. Now tell me about this party, baby," he said pulling Brooke closer to him.

"Well Broody," Brooke said smiling triumphantly, "I decided to have a party after the playoff game on Friday night. One, because we're in need of a good victory party, since you will definitely lead the team to it. And secondly, I haven't had one in awhile and no one plans a party better than Brooke Davis."

"Yeah just ask her," Haley cut in.

Everyone burst out laughing but Brooke brushed the comment off. "Now now Tutor Girl. Don't get jealous."

"I for one think a party is a good idea," Lucas said holding his hands up in agreement.

"Who's invited," Jake asked knowing all the tension that existed between certain players and cheerleaders and their respective friends. Their group being the center of it.

"Well everyone silly," Brooke smiled, "It's not a party unless the whole school gets into it."

"Well I'm excited," Lucas said giving Brooke a quick peck. Brooke squealed in delight and looked at Haley and Jake with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh gag me," Haley proclaimed throwing her head melodramatically against the table.

"Now don't worry Tutor Girl, I have a surprise for you too."

"Looking forward to it," Haley said dryly.

"Oh don't be so negative Hales," Jake said smiling. This party might actually be a good idea. God knew he needed to unwind and get his mind off of the stress he had experienced lately. And Brooke's party would be anything but boring.

--

Friday came and as was expected, the Ravens had demolished their opponents in a crushing defeat. Needless to say the whole school was ready for a party and Brooke's house was mobbed nearly 20 minutes after the game.

Brooke glided down her stairs with an uncomfortable Haley beside her. She had insisted on dressing Haley in a jean miniskirt and a frilly white tank top, as part of Haley's present/surprise. Knowing Brooke, Haley was slightly nervous and finally demanded to be told what was going on.

"Brooke, kill the suspense. What the hell are you pulling?"

"Well you know how I told you how good being in love was?" Brooke asked slyly. Haley shook her head duh, not understanding. "Well I kinda decided to set you with someone," Brooke said hurriedly hoping Haley wouldn't get too mad. That hope was crushed in minutes.

"WHAT?" Haley seethed. "How could you do that without talking to me Brooke?"

"Oh look here he is now," Brooke smiled at Haley shutting her up. Brooke dragged her a few feet before she came to a stop standing in front of a cute guy Haley recognized from the team. "Hales, this is Vegas. Vegas this is Haley."

"Hey," he smiled blatantly checking her out.

Haley folded her hands over her chest. "Hi," she said flatly.

"Right so I'm gonna go," Brooke said flashing them another smile before disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm going to kill her," Haley muttered.

"What was that?" Vegas questioned.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"So you want to dance?" he asked.

Haley looked around the room. She knew she couldn't dance with Nathan in public, and her friends were no where in sight. She sighed and looked up at Vegas's smiling face. Well maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Sure," she said attempting a smile back, letting him take her hands to lead her to the rest of the dancing couples.

--

From across the room, Nathan witnessed the whole scene. He clenched his fists together before settling back down in his seat knowing Haley would get mad at him if he got too aggressive. Not to mention, he really didn't want to piss Lucas, Brooke and the rest of them off. He sighed and took a sip of his beer while Tim and a few other guys congregated around him and talked excitedly about the game. His mind wandered back to Haley and he nearly jumped up again as he saw Vegas's arms encircle her waist. He took some deep breaths before turning his attention back to Tim.

"You ok man?" Tim asked looking over at him.

"Yeah just dandy," he said sarcastically, but if Tim noticed he didn't say anything. He shot Nathan a weird look before turning back to his conversation. Nathan sighed again. Keeping this whole relationship a secret was wearing on him. All he wanted to do was take Haley in his arms and kiss her senseless. Of course, he couldn't do that. Especially at his former girlfriend's house. But it didn't stop him from wanting to.

--

Peyton walked into the kitchen not really sure what she was doing there. Of course, she had a right to be at the party but considering she was not really on speaking terms with Brooke or Nathan, and that she was completely confused about Jake, it didn't really seem like the place to be since they were all there. She sighed and poured herself another drink before taking a long gulp. She refilled the cup again before wandering out. She knew Brooke's house like the back of her hand. After all they had been best friends for only 10 years. She took the back stairwell up and sat on the last step to the second floor. Some people were milling around but no one seemed to be bothering her. She glanced down the steps wondering what it would feel like just to fall. She closed her eyes and imagined herself drifting away, before a voice broke her fantasies.

"Hey I didn't think you'd come," Jake said sitting beside her.

Peyton shrugged. "Yeah well…" she said letting her words wander off.

"Look about what I said," Jake started but stopped as he saw Peyton staring apathetically at him. "What do you want from me Peyton?" he asked wearily.

"I didn't ask for anything," she said looking away.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said. It was out of line," he apologized figuring that was what she wanted to hear.

"Was it the truth?" she asked softly.

Fuck it, Jake thought and just let the words fall out. "Peyton I care about you. I do love you. I don't know if I got carried away or what, but I guess that's how I feel. You have to believe me. I didn't say it to mess with you."

"I'm sorry," she said standing up and rushing away.

--

Brooke sat contently in Lucas's lap as she watched hordes of teenagers enjoy her party. She smiled and leaned back against him feeling his arms encircle her stomach pulling her as close as possible.

"This was a great idea, Brooke," he said quietly in her ear.

Brooke turned her face and smiled before giving him a quick kiss. "I'm glad you're having fun Broody."

"Well you're always fun," Lucas murmured conspiratorially as he turned Brooke around so she was straddling him.

"I like the way you think," she purred as she leaned in to kiss his neck. Lucas lengthened his back against the chair, and groaned audibly at each nibble Brooke gave into his neck. She looked up suddenly when she noticed a distraught looking Peyton rush into the hallway. Even though Brooke was still hurt, she was scared to see Peyton looking so upset. "Broody, I'll be right back."

Lucas followed her glance and smiled at her. "Go ahead."

She smiled back at him before quickly following Peyton who had run out the door.

"Peyton wait!" she called frantically.

Peyton turned surprised. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked gently surprising even herself.

"I'll be fine."

"Oh ok good," Brooke said discomfort apparent in her voice.

Peyton smiled slightly. "Thanks." She pursed her lips before turning back to Brooke. "Look I'm sorry… about everything."

"I know," Brooke said softly.

"Do you think we could ever be friends again?"

"I hope so Peyton," Brooke answered truthfully, "At least not enemies."

Peyton nodded. "I know what I did was so horrible, and I know you have no reason to forgive me. But I just hope that from now on we can at least be civil, and not fight anymore. I don't think I could take it."

"And I don't think I want to."

"Thanks Brooke," Peyton said softly before shooting her one last smile and walking off into the moonlight.

--

After a few hours of watching that idiot Vegas dance, get drinks for, and flirt with Haley, Nathan was done. He knew she would kill him, for acting jealous but at this point he couldn't take it anymore. He got up quickly ignoring whatever inane comments Tim was making and made his way over to the floor where Haley was dancing with her arms wrapped around Vegas's neck.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Nathan asked adamantly.

"Yes," Vegas replied a peeved look on his face.

"Too bad," Nathan muttered shoving him away from Haley, and putting his own arms around her waist.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing?" Haley hissed.

"I don't see anyone around, do you?"

Haley glanced around Brooke's massive living room, and no one she really knew was in sight. Well except for Vegas steaming in the corner. "No," she conceded, "But that's not the point. We agreed to keep this low key, and you getting all jealous, is going to raise some eyebrows. God, Nathan." Haley looked up at the annoyance plain as day on her face.

Nathan felt bad, but immediately went on the defensive. "Excuse me Haley. I just thought that maybe we were together, and you wouldn't spend the whole night throwing yourself at some other guy."

"Throwing myself?" Haley laughed bitterly, "I didn't ask for it. Brooke just set it up. I didn't want her to ask questions."

"Well I haven't seen Brooke in ages, so why did you keep doing it?" Nathan demanded.

"Not here Nathan," Haley said dragging him out through the side door. Once they were outside she let go of his hand and stared at him angrily. "Fine go ahead berate me some more."

"I just thought that you were a little too friendly with him. And you didn't answer my question."

"God, Nathan. I'm sorry some other guy was dancing with me, and I'm sorry I was nice to him. Do you really expect me to have no guy friends?"

"Not if you're going to act like that with them," Nathan grumbled.

"Are you saying that my behavior was inappropriate? Look around Nathan. It's a party, and I know you've done worse with a girl so don't tell me how to act. I can't even begin to imagine how you'd react if I'd hugged the guy."

"I don't know," Nathan said sullenly, "Probably beat him to a bloody pulp."

Haley couldn't help but smile. "Were you really that jealous?"

Nathan smirked back at her. "Please, I wasn't jealous; I was just concerned for your safety. I know these guys. Jocks aren't very safe when it comes to pretty girls."

"Is that so?" Haley said moving closer to him. Her smile widened as she came within an inch of his body. Nathan just swallowed and stared back at her. She gently put her small hands on the back of his neck and lifted her toes. "I happen to find them very sexy," she whispered into his ear before closing the distances between their mouths.

Nathan broke away first. "I'm sorry Hales," he said shamefaced, "I acted like an idiot."

"You did," Haley agreed, "But I'll let you in on a little secret." Haley brought her mouth close to his ear, "I missed you the whole night and kept hoping you would rescue me."

"And then I got yelled at," Nathan shook his head sadly. "You are a very mean girl Hales."

Haley rolled her eyes and turned to walk back inside, but Nathan grabbed her hand and brought her face back to his, "I like it," he smirked before kissing her again.


	16. I Like What You Say

Chapter 16

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 16: I Like What You Say

Jake woke to the sound of a demanding knock on his bedroom door the next morning. He cracked open one eye and looked at the clock. He sighed and put the pillow over his face when he saw it was noon, and he was still dead tired. That was some party. As he lay there and angry girl barged into his room and stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"You better have a good reason for ignoring me."

"Sorry Brooke," Jake groaned and rolled over, "I'm tired. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I have to talk to you about something," she said pacing up and down the room.

"Whoa, chill out, tell me," he said grabbing her hand and sitting her down on the edge of his bed.

"Well actually two things. First off, how do you tell someone you love them?"

Jake visibly blanched. "Yeah I'm not the best person to ask about that."

Brooke looked at him questioningly. "Whatever," she replied and then put on her best puppy dog expression, "Please Jakey, I need help."

Jake sighed. "You know no one can resist that face." Brooke smiled back innocently in response. "Fine, if this is for Lucas, just tell him. You know he loves you, so just go for it. However you do it, he'll just be happy. He's waited a long time to hear it."

"Aww thanks Jakey bear. Now on to the second order of business."

"Which would be?"

"I know that you're still friends with Peyton, and she seemed really upset last night when she left the party."

"You care about Peyton?"

Brooke blushed. "Yeah, I mean she hurt me, but I still care about her. Anyways, do you have any idea why she's upset?"

Jake sighed again. "Brooke, I have something to tell you."

Brooke looked at him worriedly, noticing his serious expression. "What is it?" she asked a little scared.

""The reason Peyton is upset, is because I told her," he paused catching his breath, "I told her I loved her."

Brooke stared at him her eyes seemingly getting larger at every millisecond. "You did what?" she asked in shock.

"I told her I loved her," Jake said quietly looking down at his comforter.

"Did you mean it?" Brooke said going into overprotective friend mode, even though she and Peyton had barely made up.

"No, yes, I don't know."

"You might want to figure it out."

--

Peyton sat alone in her room as she worked furiously on a new drawing of the night before. It featured a boy and girl on stairs while, 'I love you' wafted in the air above them. The boy was looking at the girl and was saying 'I didn't say it to mess with you.' While Peyton debated about adding tears to the girl's eyes, a voice broke her concentration.

"Nice drawing."

She turned and stared at the boy in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused but surprisingly without any rudeness in her voice.

"I came to see how you were doing," Nathan replied drawing closer to her.

Peyton laughed. "Since when have you cared about how I was doing?"

Nathan smirked at her in return. "Since I realized what an ass I was to you."

"At least you admit it."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "So judging from that picture, I'm guessing you're not doing so hot."

"Whatever," Peyton said shrugging it off.

"You know that guy looks awfully like Jake," Nathan said with a glint in his eye.

Peyton glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Look Peyton, I treated you like shit. I know. But Jake really cares about you. Heck he even attempted to beat me up twice because of you. So don't let him slip away."

"What would you know?" Peyton grumbled.

"Actually a lot. See, if you like someone, then tell them. And don't let anyone dictate what or who you want, except you."

"Thanks Nathan," Peyton said softly.

"No problem. Just remember that."

--

Haley stared out at the massive amount of water around her. She loved the docks and coming to them was a great place to just sit and think. She smiled and closed her eyes as the sun beams hit her face. Her mind drifted towards Nathan, as it had started to do all too often lately. She replayed the night before in her mind. Nathan had been so funny and sexy when he was jealous. She smiled picturing their kisses.

"Hey buddy. Penny for your thoughts," Lucas said interrupting her daydream.

Haley gave him a small smile, "They're not worth that much."

"If you say so. So what are you up to?"

"Nothing really. Enjoying the sun."

"Yeah it's nice."

"So did you lose your better half already?" Haley teased.

"Ha ha," Lucas said shooting her a frown, "Brooke wanted to go shopping or something, and I totally opted out of that." Haley laughed. "Plus I missed hanging out with you."

"Yeah," Haley grinned.

"So how's tutoring going?" Lucas asked innocently enough but Haley pursed her lips understanding what he was really asking.

"It's fine," she said a bit curtly.

"Everything ok with Nathan?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Haley asked her voice on edge.

"Nothing, it's just that, you know how he is with girls."

"No I don't, so enlighten me," Haley said annoyed.

"Kind of the have sex and leave them type. And you know the whole Brooke and Peyton saga."

"Maybe he's changed," she replied stubbornly.

"Look all I'm saying is that I don't think you should get so close. He's probably only planning on using you for sex, and once he gets that, he'll just leave." Lucas felt a little bad for lying because he knew that Nathan really did like Haley, but in his mind they could not be together. He didn't want to see Haley get hurt like his girlfriend. He cared about her too much for that.

Haley swallowed hard. "Thanks for the advice Luke. But don't worry; I'm not planning on having sex or anything with him."

"Ok," he smiled and gave her a hug, "I think I'm going to go shoot some hoops with the guys, but I'll see you around."

"Sure," Haley said trying to smile back at him and not really succeeding. But if he noticed, he didn't say anything. He just waved and walked off in the direction of the river court.

Haley stared after his retreating figure. Her eyes began to fill with tears. She quickly brushed them away, but they just fell stronger until they were rushing down her face and she couldn't control them. She choked on a sob, and pulled her arms in to rest on the table and laid her head gently against them letting the tears soak up the sleeves of her shirt. As she sat there sobbing, another boy approached. When he saw her hunched over, he ran like there was no tomorrow and put his arms around her. She lifted her face and pushed him off angrily.

"Haley?" he asked scared.

"Am I just for sex, Nathan? Is that all you care about?" she yelled.

"No, why the hell would you think that?"

"I know what you did with other girls. Lucas told me." Nathan tightened his jaw at Lucas's name, and glared back at Haley. "I'm not having sex with you. I'm not going to be another ring on your bedpost," she cried hysterically.

"I never asked you to be."

"So then what is this?" Haley screamed frustrated as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Haley, I like you. I want to be with you. That's all. I'm not the guy anymore. I thought you knew that. I thought Lucas wouldn't be able to make you think otherwise. I guess I was wrong," he said while standing up to leave.

"Wait Nathan."

"What?" he asked as he turned back towards her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just don't want to hurt Lucas."

Nathan nodded sadly and turned around again. He started to walk off. Haley grabbed at his shoulder and swung him around back towards her with all her might. "But I don't want to hurt you either," she said softly.

Nathan smiled down at her, and let her slip easily into his arms as she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Nate."

"I know," he whispered and he gently kissed the top of her head, "I really like you Haley. I promise you that."

--

Lucas left the river court that evening and headed home. As he approached the back door to his room, he noticed Brooke waiting nervously for him on the porch steps. She was biting at her fingernails and didn't even notice his approach until he was right in front of her.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Hey," Brooke smiled back shyly as Lucas took a seat next to her. "How was playing?"

"Good," he smiled, "Like always."

Brooke nodded and looked at him hopefully. "I wanted to say thank you Luke."

"For what?"

"A lot of things. But mainly taking care of me after Nathan."

"Someone had to."

"Yeah but even after that awful thing I said to you when you told me you liked me, you still didn't make me feel bad about it, and you just loved me afterwards."

"You were in shock," he explained shrugging it off.

Brooke smiled at him and took his hand. "This is hard for me. Because you're the first guy I ever dated who really cared about me and I care about you so much too."

Lucas smiled. "You know I love you pretty girl," he said and kissed her hand which was still entwined with his.

"Yeah," Brooke said brightening and smiling back at him, "I love you too."

Lucas dropped her hand. "You do?" he asked.

Brooke laughed and put her arms around his neck. "I love you Lucas Scott," she repeated.

Lucas smiled and cupped her face before catching her ready and waiting lips. He stroked her hair as their lips pressed harder and closer into each other. When they finally broke away both panting, Brooke smiled seductively up at Lucas. "Bedroom," she whispered huskily.

"Bedroom," Lucas Scott concurred.


	17. Follow Through

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 17: Follow Through

"Nate I have to talk to you."

Nathan looked up from the table in study hall where he was sitting and saw Jake looming above him. "Ok," he replied uncertainly.

Jake took a seat down across from him. He didn't speak immediately as he gathered his thoughts trying to think of what he was going to say. Nathan raised his eyebrows up impatiently, and Jake shifted his weight and finally began to speak.

"I saw you together?"

Nathan gave him a blank confused look in return. "Who?" he asked.

"You and Haley. I saw you."

Nathan swallowed as his cheeks reddened a little in color. "Oh."

"You really like her don't you?" Jake asked sadly.

"Yeah I do," Nathan said daring Jake to challenge him on it.

"And she really likes you too," Jake said even more sadly.

Nathan smiled proudly. "Yeah I guess she does."

"That's good."

Nathan stared at him suspiciously. "You think so?"

"I'm not into Haley, Nathan."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you'd be jumping for joy about this. You hate me and think she deserves so much better than me yadda yadda yadda. So I'm sorry if I don't completely buy what you're saying."

"Look things have been really bad for me lately with this whole relationship thing, but even an idiot can see that you and Haley like each other. And that you care about her and want to protect her."

"Yeah I'm sorry about Peyton."

"You know about that?"

"Well Peyton's been visibly moodier than usual which indicates a guy and since it's not Lucas, all that left was you."

"Gee thanks."

Nathan smirked. "You can go run back to Lucas now and tell him the whole story. Don't do me any favors."

"I'm not going to."

Nathan crooked up his right eyebrow. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I figure Haley will tell him when she's ready. Plus I don't want Brooke and Peyton to get pissed at her, since they really shouldn't be upset. And also because it's none of my business. I shouldn't have gotten involved in the whole thing to begin with."

"Yeah you shouldn't have."

Jake sighed but a smile played on his lips. "You're a tough person to apologize to, and even tougher to prove your trustworthiness."

Nathan laughed. "So you won't tell him?"

"No, but you and Haley should soon. And if he doesn't get over it, then it's his problem. Because Haley has the right to be with any guy she wants. And she wants you."

--

Haley sat outside on the quad calmly doing her homework. Occasionally the wind blew and spread her hair everywhere but other than that, there was no interruption. A small smile was etched on her face as she recalled Nathan's words from Saturday. _'I really like you Haley. I promise you that.' _It grew bigger as she continued to think of him, until a peppy brunette broke her away.

"Tutor girl," Brooke called excitedly as she slid into a seat next to Haley, "Guess who told her boyfriend she loves him!"

Haley smiled over at Brooke. "That's great Tigger. I'm guessing Lucas's happy and then you too had mind-blowing reciprocal love sex."

Brooke blushed for a millisecond before changing her expression to a sexy smile with her dimples wide. "Well if you must know."

"That's quite alright."

Brooke laughed before continuing. "Ok so tell me how did things go with Vegas?"

Haley's expression immediately shifted nervously. "He's cool, but I don't think we're going to hit it off."

"Oh too bad. Anyone else catch your eye?"

Just at that moment Haley noticed Nathan walk outside. He sent a wink in her direction, and she blushed pink and got even more uncomfortable. "Brooke, can I talk to you about something?" she asked seriously as she began to fidget and bite her lower lip.

"Sure."

"How would you feel if say one of your good friends started dating an ex-boyfriend of yours." Brooke eyed Haley uneasily. "Totally hypothetical situation," Haley hurriedly added.

"Well I guess it would depend on why the relationship ended, and also if my friend had got close to him before, during, or after we had dated."

"I guess that's fair."

"Why? What do you think?"

Haley's face turned red then white. "Well, I think if the friend had nothing to do with the previous relationship, and she really liked the guy, then you should try and be supportive."

"I suppose," Brooke said shrugging it off. "Anyway what's with the sudden question?"

"Just something that's been on my mind," Haley said quietly.

"We really need to get you a guy Tutor Girl. Because you definitely need something cuter on your mind."

Haley bit back a smile. "Whatever you say Brooke," she replied knowing that she was already thinking about someone much much cuter.

--

Later that afternoon after school, Brooke and Lucas lay cuddled together on his bed. He kissed her head gently and she purred before murmuring, "Broody, did Jake tell you about him and Peyton?"

"Yeah. I really didn't see that one coming," he chuckled softly.

"Do you think he really loves her?"

"God knows he's been there for her for a long time. And it's not hard to figure out how Jake could fall for her."

"I guess that's true," Brooke muttered rolling over so she was facing Lucas. His hands tightly held onto her back.

"Are you worried about her?" Lucas asked with a glint in his eye. When the whole thing was happening, he had thought Peyton was a bitch who didn't give a damn about her friend. But now he saw how much the two girls really did care for each other, despite the mistakes that had been made. And he really wanted to see Brooke reunited with her best friend, much like he and Haley had.

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't get any ideas Luke."

"You are worried, Cheery," Lucas said happily as he lightly tickled her arms.

"So what if I am? I just want Peyton to be happy. And Jake's a great guy. And if they really like each other, they should go for it. Plus I was never into Jake," she added playfully.

"Thank God," Lucas responded pulling her closer for a long sensual kiss.

As they broke apart, Lucas rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Brooke Davis," he whispered.

Brooke smiled deeply never tiring of hearing those words. "I love you too," she replied softly into his ear before slowly teasing it with her teeth and tongue.

Lucas groaned in pleasure, but quickly grabbed Brooke's waist and lifted her a little away from him. "So can you do me a favor, pretty girl?"

"I thought I was about to," she said coyly.

Lucas smirked down at her. "Besides that. I think maybe you should talk to Peyton."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just see how she's doing. Talk to her about the whole Jake situation. Who knows, you may even start to get the friendship back."

"Aargh," Brooke muttered just before Lucas quickly started kissing her neck. She writhed under him but he wasn't letting up any time soon. "Fine!" she conceded mock angrily, "But you owe me," she warned.

"My pleasure Cheery."

--

Day turned night, and found Peyton alone in her room. The slight breeze from the open window chilled and she tried to relax to the soft music playing. But her thoughts were too tumultuous. She stretched backward and sighed deeply trying to rid herself from the anxiety. But it wasn't working. She and Jake still weren't speaking and everything was so unresolved. She remembered the night he had told her he loved her. She had been scared; angry and scared. How dare he spring it on her like that? What if he was just messing with her? And even worse -- what if he actually did care about her as more than a friend? Peyton knew that her relationships this year had been completely screwed up. But Jake had been there through it all for her. Was it possible, that she had developed feelings for him? The more she thought about, the more she realized that she depended on him so much. Sure she was friends with Lucas, but he had basically been dealing with Brooke. Jake was the one who had been there for her through it all. He had tried to warn her, and protect her from getting hurt. He had loved her and Peyton had left him hanging. She closed her eyes as a few stray tears fell down her face.

"Hey," a voice said softly from her doorway. Peyton immediately opened her eyes and stared at the boy in front of her.

"Hi," she replied even softer.

"Look, can we just forget about all of this. I miss you. Can we just be friends?" Jake pleaded with her.

"I don't think I can do that." She took a look at Jake's crestfallen face, and continued as if to explain. "Because…" she said smiling slightly, "Because I want to be with you."

"Oh," he replied in an entirely different tone of voice.

"I mean if that's okay," she added hurriedly.

"Yeah," Jake said dazedly, "No I mean that would be great."

Peyton smiled widely. The first time she had been really happy in awhile. "So."

This brought Jake out of his stupor. "But Peyton, you can't just spring this on me. I mean like why didn't you say something before? We weren't speaking for like a week, and I had no idea how you felt. And this is all really weird, and…"

Peyton swiftly closed the distance between them and placed her lips on Jake's. He was shocked at first but quickly started to kiss her back. After a few minutes of intense kissing, Peyton finally broke away.

"Wow," was all Jake said.

Peyton giggled uncharacteristically. "So are we okay now?"

"Well maybe if you do that again," Jake said suggestively.

Peyton's eyes glinted. "Well if you insist," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck and brining him in for another deep kiss. Jake's hands found her hips as he slowly walked her backward to the bed. As they both collapsed onto it, their breathing ragged and heavy, Jake spoke up, "Hey Peyt, I'm sorry about everything before."

"Don't worry about it," she replied softly, kissing down his neck. "All we need is right here. Let's just forget the past." Jake nodded before capturing her lips again with his own.


	18. Secret Love and the Fastest Way to Happy

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 18: Secret Love and the Fastest Way to Happiness

Jake woke up and rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked around at the bedroom that was certainly not his own. Then he spotted the gorgeous girl next to him on the bed. He smiled lazily remembering the night before. He kissed her temple gently and Peyton stirred next to him. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jake leaning down above her. She smiled and lifted up her upper body to meet his lips with her own.

"Morning," she said happily after she broke away.

"Good morning," he corrected with a smile emphasizing the good.

"Yes it is," Peyton reciprocated.

Jake slipped his arms through her own as encircled her waist. "Last night was amazing," he murmured.

"You're only saying that because you're a guy," Peyton mockingly scoffed.

"No," he responded seriously looking her square in the eye, "I'm saying it because it's you."

Peyton shivered under his glance, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. Before that could happen Jake swiftly leaned down and gave her another deep kiss.

"Ready to go to school?" he asked as he pulled away.

Peyton groaned. "No, I want to stay here with you," she said petulantly.

Jake laughed. "Sorry Peyt."

"Fine, fine I'm getting up."

Peyton and stood up before walking to her expansive closet and throwing open the doors. Her face curled up as she peered in before quickly taking a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt out. Jake smiled at her as she began to change. He grabbed his clothes from the night before and began to slip them on too.

"Oh my God," Peyton said slapping her head as she turned around to face him.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah it's just that your parents are going to kill you. Oh my God, they're going to hate me before they even meet me. Jake seriously what am I supposed to say? Oh you're the girl that our little precious boy stayed out all night with."

Jake began to laugh. "Peyton chill. When I came here last night they were already asleep. They'll probably just think I left early."

Peyton let out a huge sigh. "Ok. I'm glad you did come though."

"Me too," he replied a smile playing on his face as he came back towards her to kiss her. His hands started to slide up her sides and rested on her waist, as she tugged at his shirt and began to kiss his neck.

"Peyton," he groaned, "We really have to go."

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you want this," she teased.

"Trust me, you'll be the first person I'll come to you. And you won't be able to say no because I'm irresistible."

"In your dreams Jagielski," Peyton shrieked in laughter.

"Oh my fragile male ego," he teased holding his hands up to his heart.

Peyton leaned down and quickly kissed his hands that were pressed against his chest. "Now let's go to school, Mr. Spoil All the Fun."

"You know that was kind of sexy," Jake said as he grabbed her hand in his and swung them out of the room.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you're feeling humiliated."

"Shut up Sawyer. Now come on," he said dragging her along as they both erupted in laughter.

--

Brooke scampered over to Lucas after school. Practice had been cancelled for some reason or another and she wanted nothing more than to spend some quality time with the guy she loved. Yes that's right Brooke Davis loved Lucas Scott and she couldn't have been happier.

"Broody," Brooke whined and he turned around from the person he was talking to and gave Brooke a large smile.

"Hey Babe," he said giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"So you ready to hang out after school, boyfriend? I know you are," she said excitedly.

Lucas laughed. "I'm up for whatever you're up for."

"Well you know, I could be up for a lot," Brooke said suggestively kinking up her eyebrow.

"Hmm you don't say," Lucas teased pretending to be pondering over it. "Nah," he finally said with a hidden smile bursting to break free on his face.

"Please Lucas," she whined some more, "I missed you all day."

"That does not sound like the overconfident Brooke Davis, I know," he said putting his arm around her and walking them to her car.

"Well I cannot help if I'm horny. You're just too hot Luke," she pouted.

"Wow I'm touched."

"Shut up. Now can we please get in the car and I can drive your hot self back to my house where fun things can happen."

Lucas smiled. "Yes but I want to take you one place first."

"Ugh," Brooke groaned, "Must we?"

"It's good, trust me," he said hopping into the passenger seat and began to give her directions.

A few minutes they approached their destination. "Luke, it's just the River Court," Brooke said confused. She looked out and saw some of Lucas's other friends from around school playing.

"I just wanted to show you where I come from. This is who I am Brooke. I'm not the big man on campus, I'm not anything special. This place is who I am, and it's a huge part of me. I just need you to know that."

"Lucas…" Brooke uttered speechless.

"Yeah," he asked hesitantly expecting her to be annoyed.

"I love you, every single thing about you. So I love this place just as much as you do. Don't forget this is where we first got together."

Lucas smiled shyly, "You're right. You're amazing Brooke Davis."

"I've been told," she joked before Lucas swooped down and took her lips in his own. They kissed ardently for a few minutes before breaking away. As soon as they did, the guys started to cheer and laugh. Lucas turned a little red but Brooke just smiled coyly at them.

"So go play already," she prodded knowing he wanted to.

"You don't mind?" he asked surprised.

Brooke shrugged as a smile played on her lips. "This is more important. Anything else can wait. I'll just go and sit with Mouth over there," she said pointing to the benches.

"Don't fall for him," Lucas joked.

"I don't think I could," she said winking, "I kind of have to admit that I'm in love with another guy."

"I think he loves you too," Lucas said giving her another kiss, but after a few seconds Brooke pushed lightly against his chest breaking them apart. "Go," she commanded and he laughed and gave her one last peck before running to join his friends on the court. Brooke smiled after him as she walked closer.

--

It was getting late and Haley was finishing up hr shift at the café. Everyone had left at least 30 minutes earlier so it was extremely quiet. She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face as she scrubbed down the counter. Karen was gone so she was closing up alone. It could get slightly creepy at night and she kind of wished she wasn't by herself. On top of that she was exhausted and would have to walk home alone. As she pressed her hand to her forehead from tiredness, she heard the door open behind her.

"We're closed," she called.

"But you're open for me right?" Nathan asked cockily with a smirk on his face.

Haley whirled around and smiled. "Nope," she said grinning wider, "Doubly closed actually."

"Darn," Nathan muttered as he took a seat at the counter.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Haley asked a little self-consciously. Her hair was tied up and she knew she probably looked like crap from work.

"Seeing my beautiful girlfriend obviously. Where is she anyway?" he teased.

"Ha ha," Haley muttered shooting him a frown. "But seriously, someone might see us."

Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Hales chill. No one is around here anyway. Plus I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Well who knew you could be so charming?"

"And you haven't even seen my A-game," he replied with a smirk.

"Lord help me if that's true," she said laughing.

Nathan smiled back and pushed the piece of hair, which almost always seemed to be astray, out of her face. Haley shivered expectantly of what was to come. Nathan leaned up and forward and gently moved his lips to meet hers. Haley eagerly kissed him back. They started out slow, but it quickly grew more heated and Nathan brought his hands to rest on her hips as he directed her body closer and closer to him until his legs were between hers. Haley moaned softly against his lips at the close contact, and he pulled back and smiled at her.

"God I missed you," he murmured softly.

"Me too," she whispered pressing her forehead against his. He smiled again and this time pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to kiss up and down her neck and Haley's hands immediately rested atop the legs of the stool to steady herself.

"Nathan, please," she whimpered and broke free of his grasp.

"What?" he moped that she had left his grasp.

"Nothing, I just really need to get home."

"Did I do something?" he asked staring at her intently and apologetically.

"No sorry, I'm just tired," she said attempting a smile. Haley looked away as she finished wiping the counter. She knew they had been gong out for a few weeks already and all they had done was kiss, but she couldn't help feeling that Nathan wanted more. And she knew she wasn't ready. Sure they hadn't even talked about it, but it was slowly creeping into her mind, despite his reassurances that he just wanted to be with her.

Nathan sensed something was wrong, but he knew from Haley's look she didn't want to talk about it. "Ok," he smiled back, "Find me when you're energetic."

Haley laughed. "So did you see Jake and Peyton in school today?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I'm glad for her. She deserves someone good after all the crap I put her through," he said sadly thinking about it.

"Hey, don't be like that," she said softly running her thumb over his cheek, "You've changed Nate."

"I know," he said quietly, "But that doesn't mean I can't hate or feel regret for who I was."

"I know. I guess sometimes I just wish it had never happened. Since it seems to dictate what everyone thinks about you. And that's wrong, because you're such an amazing person if people gave you a chance and," Haley rambled and Nathan began to laugh.

"Thanks Hales. I really don't deserve you. But I'm glad I have you no matter what. You're the best person I know, and you make me so much better."

Haley smiled back at him and all her concerns seemed to float out the café's window. She slowly drifted over to him and kissed him forgetting everything but them and that moment.


	19. Disintegration

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 19: Disintegration

Brooke walked towards the quad where Peyton was sitting. She had decided to take Lucas's advice and check on her, even though it was a few days late. Although Peyton had hurt her deeply, Brooke knew how sorry she was. And that if given the chance, she would take it all back in a second. Brooke loved her new friends, but she missed Peyton. They had been so close like sisters. Even if it would take time, she wanted to get their friendship back. And Lucas was right. She was worried about Peyton. She had been extremely shocked at what Jake had done, and she knew Peyton must've been freaking out about it. She really hoped the two of them had worked it out, since both Jake and Peyton meant a lot to her, even though she had been trying to hide that.

"Hey," she said softly as she took the seat opposite of Peyton.

"Oh hi Brooke," Peyton said pleasantly surprised.

"I kind of wanted to check on you," she said awkwardly toying with the ring on her finger, "I heard about everything with Jake."

"Oh," Peyton said nodding, "Thanks but you're a little late," she smiled, "We got together the day before yesterday."

"Oh wow," Brooke said smiling, "That's great. I'm happy for you guys."

"Yeah," Peyton said beaming, "Thanks."

Both girls were silent for a few moments trying to determine what to say. What was alright to say, which wouldn't be awkward. Finally Peyton broke the silence. "I'm really glad you were worried Brooke. I missed you. And I know you probably can't ever fully forgive me, but I'm okay with that. I deserve it."

Brooke nodded trying hard not to start crying. "I don't want to hold a grudge. I miss my friend. If we're never like we were, that's ok. I just need to know that I'll always have you, and you won't too anything like that again."

"I won't I promise. And I'm sorry for everything with Nathan and Lucas. It was really shitty of me, and I really do not want to be that person ever again."

"I know," Brooke said smiling up at her but then her ears perked up, "Wait, what about Lucas?" Brooke asked.

Peyton flushed. "Well just being his friend too when you were so mad at me. And you know all the stuff that happened before."

"What stuff?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

Peyton glanced over at Brooke. She looked utterly clueless. She had thought that Brooke knew about what had happened, but this was clearly not the case. Peyton's insides burned. Lucas hadn't told her? That was kind of shitty. But she really didn't want to cause trouble so maybe the best thing right now was to keep silent.

"You know nothing really," she said trying to act nonchalant.

"Peyton, what's going on?" Brooke demanded in a voice that brooked no argument.

Peyton glanced at her and sighed. Their friendship was hanging by a thread and she knew that if she didn't tell Brooke the truth now, there was a very good chance that that thread would be nipped in the bud and buried. There was no hiding this. She sighed again. "Lucas and hooked up," she said quietly barely above a whisper.

"What?" Brooke stared at her disbelief and astonishment shining out of her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she repeated almost on the verge of tears.

"The day after Nathan and I…." Peyton's voice pattered off noticing Brooke's completely crestfallen expression. "That was the day he told me for the first time," Brooke whispered to herself.

Peyton looked at her friend, knowing how much hurt she was experiencing and as had started to happen, it was her fault. "Brooke I'm so sorry. Please don't get mad at Lucas for this. We were both just hurting and he really didn't know what he was doing. It didn't go far at all. Please, if there's anything I can do…."

Brooke held up her hand silencing Peyton. "You've done enough," she said coldly. Peyton felt her heart sink down to her feet at this. "I have to go," Brooke continued. With that she jumped up and walked quickly away. Peyton just stared after her in silence, never feeling worse.

--

Brooke had waited until after school. She had avoided all of her friends the rest of the day, but she couldn't do it any longer. She shakily walked over to the gym. After pushing open the door she stared at Lucas messing around with the other guys before practice officially started. He looked so happy that it made her cry. But she quickly wiped away the tears and pulled herself together. She walked over to him and gently pressed her hand against his shoulder.

"Lucas I need to talk to you," she said urgently.

"Of course," he said pulling them to a corner, "What's wrong baby?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

"Don't touch me," she warned angrily wriggling free of his grasp.

"Brooke?"

"How could you Lucas? You knew that she was sleeping with Nathan behind my back. You knew she had betrayed me. God you hated her for that. And then the minute you don't feel so good, you start to have sex with her? How could you have ever said you loved me?"

"Brooke, slow down. What are you talking about?" he said trying to remain calm.

"Peyton, Lucas. I'm talking about Peyton," she said through gritted teeth. "How could you do that if you supposedly loved me?"

"Brooke, you had just rejected me!" he exclaimed, "I was hurt. We weren't even together."

"But you knew Lucas. You knew! You had just told me how you felt. God I was scared. I was so scared. But you just went off with Peyton, the girl my boyfriend was cheating with. That means something! How could you?" she repeated.

"I'm so sorry Brooke," he said clutching her hand, "I was just so hurt and it just happened. It didn't mean anything. All I wanted was you. All I ever wanted was you," he pleaded.

"Don't Luke, don't," she said her voice breaking. "I can't do this. Our whole relationship has been based on a lie and I just can't do it." She ripped her hand from his grasp and slowly started to back away.

"Brooke please, don't. Wait. I love you." Brooke shook her head slowly and placed her hands to her heart before bursting into tears and running away. And for the second time that day, someone that had hurt her watched the girl they loved run away.

--

Brooke ran from the gym away from her cheerleading practice and didn't stop until she reached the tutoring center. It was locked but she could hear some sound from inside. She knocked loudly on the door and she heard some shuffling of feet, before Haley turned the door open and stared wide eyed at Brooke's unwonted disheveled appearance.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" she asked like a deer caught in headlights. At this Nathan appeared from behind her sensing something was off. "I have to go to practice, but I'll see at our next session Haley." Haley nodded distractedly before pulling Brooke into the otherwise empty room. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

Brooke shook her head. "I just broke up with Lucas."

"What?" Haley screeched, "Why?"

"He hooked up with Peyton."

"He did not," Haley said shaking her head, "He would never do that to you."

"It was before we were together," Brooke explained sadly. "That day I rejected him," she quivered before breaking down into sobs again.

Haley's mouth opened slightly in understanding. She began to rub Brooke's back as the girl cried in front of her. "Never do that to me Hales. I can't handle another friend doing it. I just couldn't."

Haley's hand stopped cold in fright. She knew she was already in a sense doing the very thing Brooke couldn't take. And it hurt like hell to know that she would be causing her friend even more pain. Brooke looked at her through her tearstained eyes. "Hales, are you ok?"

"Yes," Haley said shaking herself away from her thoughts, "I'm right here for you Brooke."

--

"You hooked up with Lucas?" an angry voice demanded from Peyton. She turned to her doorway and saw a red-faced Jake standing there looking down on her with such hostility and anger in his eyes. She swallowed hard knowing she couldn't escape from all the lies. She had to tell him the truth.

"Yes," she said in a small voice, "I did."

"God, Peyton," Jake shouted, "How could you do that to Brooke a second time?"

She stared at him trying to remember it all herself. And then she knew that she had to tell him everything. She didn't want to hide the truth anymore. Especially not from him.

"For as long as I can remember," she began softly, "Brooke and I were best friends. And she could get any guy she wanted. I was always second-best. And then she and Nathan started dating. I didn't even care at first. They were the king and queen of school. Everyone thought they should be together. I was happy for her too. But as always the same feelings of insecurity and loneliness came back. Nathan would flirt with her and kiss her, and I was jealous. I wanted something like that. And then Nathan started to flirt with me. I knew it was wrong but I just for once wanted to be as pretty and appealing as Brooke. And then we hooked up, and I fell for him. For all the wrong reasons but I did. And I can't take that back Jake. I can never take that back.

Jake looked at the crying girl before him filled with regret and remorse and he spread his arms over her lightening fast. "Shh it's okay Peyton. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. I need to. I made a mistake Jake. I always just wanted to be as good as Brooke. I just wanted someone to love and appreciate me. And when Nathan broke it off, I was so mad. I had betrayed Brooke for nothing. Just so I could feel better. And then there was Lucas. And all those feelings came back and I messed up again. I don't want to do it anymore Jake. I'm so sick of betraying Brooke. She's been nothing but good to me and I'm just so sick and jealous. God I hate it. I hate everything I've done." Peyton looked at him sadly before breaking down into large sobs. Jake pulled her tighter to him.

"Peyton, you're a good person. You've made mistakes like anyone else. And you've been through a lot. But you have people that care about you. You don't need to feel jealous again. Brooke needs you no matter how hard she tries to fight it, and she'll forgive you for this. And Peyton I love you. And I want you. God I want you so much," he said his voice muffled as he buried his head in her shoulder.

Peyton smiled and clutched him closer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I didn't know the story and I really don't have a right to be mad," he continued.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay," she whispered. And she pressed her lips to his need floating back and forth between them. She needed him and he needed her. And that was it.

--

It was late that night when Jake left and Peyton was exhausted. The day had completely worn her out and she wanted nothing better than to go under the covers and fall dead asleep to all of the crap. She would have preferred if Jake could stay but she really didn't want him to get in trouble with his parents, so she had let him go. She closed her eyes and sighed. She thought she might have a problem falling asleep because of everything but she was so exhausted that she could feel herself drifting towards it the moment her head hit the pillow. As she was about to be float away a loud ferocious knock on her bedroom door made her jump up and open her eyes. The door turned slowly and there was Lucas.

From the moonlight she could tell her looked like hell. His clothes were all rumpled and his eyes appeared tear-stained and bloodshot. She stared at him expectantly.

"What on earth were you thinking Peyton?" he screamed, "Why did you tell her. You knew how she'd react!"

"Are you seriously putting this on me?" she asked suddenly way pissed off at him.

"Damn right I am."

"Take a step back Lucas. Because this isn't my fault. You should have told her about it. From the damn beginning, you should have told her."

"I didn't want her to reject me again and not trust me."

"Right, because that's working out so well now," Peyton muttered sarcastically.

"How could you Peyton? Why did you tell her? Why did you have to ruin everything? You know I love her. God I love her so much and now she won't talk to me. We're over." Lucas collapsed onto the bed in tears and sniffles.

"I'm sorry Lucas," Peyton said feeling for him but still believing this whole thing could have been avoided if he had just told her the truth. She herself would have told Brooke if they had been on speaking terms. Everything was on Lucas and he had blown it. "But this isn't my fault," she continued, "And I think you know that. And I also think you should go." She couldn't handle him being there right now.

Lucas nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry Peyton. I'm such an idiot."

Peyton nodded sadly. "We're all idiots. Every single one of us."


	20. The Weakness In Me

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 20: The Weakness In Me

Jake shuffled out to the quad a few minutes before lunch. He threw his bags down on the table before sitting down to wait for Peyton. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a dejected looking Lucas come out of the double doors of entrance. He looked around, his eyes red-rimmed, hoping for some glance of Brooke, Jake guessed. When he didn't see her, his eyes dimmed even more and his face appeared even sadder. Lucas's eyes finally rested on Jake. He tried to smile, but it failed miserably. He walked over quickly towards Jake avoiding everyone in his path until he came to the table. Lucas sank down into a seat and stared out blankly. Jake looked back over at him almost feeling sorry for him. Lucas looked so beaten, so heartbroken. But not even that could excuse what he did.

"Hey," Lucas said finally looking up.

"Hi," Jake said flatly.

"I really fucked up," Lucas said sighing.

"Yeah you did Luke," Jake said anything but gently.

"Did Peyton tell you?" he asked in a small voice.

"I overheard you and Brooke talking yesterday in the gym," Jake explained.

"Oh," Lucas said and hung his head.

Jake sighed. "Look Luke, I feel bad for you I do, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with what you did. I can't believe you'd take advantage of Peyton like that."

"I didn't" he exclaimed on the verge of breaking down, "I don't know. We were both hurt, it just happened."

"That's the point Luke, she was vulnerable, and you knew what she had just done. You had to have known she had some inferiority complex about Brooke. But no that didn't fucking stop you."

"I'm sorry Jake," Lucas said not even protesting.

"And then of course there's Brooke. How could you tell her you love her and then just go and hook up with someone else? How could you be another person to hurt her?"

"I should have told her. I know Jake. I know okay. What more do you want me to say?"

"I don't know Lucas I don't know. But I can't even look at you right now."

"What are you saying?" Lucas asked his voice breaking.

"You're one of my best friends Luke. But I can't deny that I'm pissed. I just I can't deal with you right now. I can't make it better, and I'm pissed with what you did. That's all."

"I'm sorry Jake."

"I know Lucas, I know," Jake said softly. He gave him one last glance before getting up and walking away.

--

Brooke and Haley crept together to a table at the corner of the quad. Haley's arm was wrapped securely around Brooke's shoulder as they sat down together to eat. There were a few minutes of silence as they settled in, until Haley broke it.

"You ok Brooke?" Haley asked gently.

Brooke shrugged not responding. Haley sighed hating to see her friend like this. Brooke was wearing sweatpants to school, possibly for the first time in her life, and absolutely no makeup, which was definitely a first. She just seemed so withdrawn and completely out of it. "Brooke, please," Haley prodded.

Brooke attempted a smile. "I'll be okay Haley."

Haley reached out her hand and Brooke clutched. "I'm so sorry Brooke."

"I know you are. But let's please not talk about me," Brooke laughed although it sounded bitter, "Anything new with you."

Haley felt the familiar pangs whenever anyone asked her this, because still no one knew about her and Nathan. But as usual she responded the same way, "No," she whispered.

Brooke nodded and they were silent. Both just unhappy but glad they had each other. Yet the moment passed. Out of the corner of Haley's eye, she noticed Lucas glancing at them heartbrokenly. He caught her eye and after 12 years of friendship, Haley knew he needed her over there. She looked back at Brooke, who also had noticed Lucas. Her face was drained of blood and her expression was sheer sadness.

"Brooke, I'm…" Haley began but Brooke held up her hand and interrupted "Just go, Haley," she said quietly.

"I'm here with you. I can talk to him later. Or not, if you don't want me to. Whatever you want Tigger. "

"Haley, he's your best friend. Just go talk to him. He needs you."

"You need me too. I won't leave you."

"Haley just go," Brooke said her voice on edge, "I just want you to go."

Haley stood up and stared at her sadly. "I'm not trying to hurt you Brooke."

"Please just go," she said shaking her head.

Haley nodded almost breaking in tears. She ran to catch up with Lucas. When she got up to him, they hugged for several minutes. Brooke stared out at the two best friends. Her heart broke and she began crying, all alone.

--

After letting go of Lucas, Haley glanced at him and slapped him across the face. Lucas touched his stinging cheek but he smiled at Haley. "Thank you," he whispered.

I'm so disappointed in you."

"I know Hales. I hate myself for this also."

"Luke, how could you?"

"I don't know Hales," he mumbled, "I was just so hurt, and Peyton was there and we just…" his voice pattered off.

"That's no excuse," Haley murmured but her eyes betrayed that she felt for Lucas.

"I know," he replied hanging his head in shame.

Haley wrapped her arms around Lucas again. "I'm so sorry Lucas. I wish I could make this all go away. Brooke's miserable, and now she's probably mad about me and you, and God this all completely sucks."

Lucas nodded and stroked Haley's hair, wishing so much that it could be Brooke's. "I miss her so much," he whispered, "I wish I could just go back in time."

--

School was over and found Haley and Nathan together in the tutor center. It was quiet as Haley waited for Nathan to finish some practice problems. He sighed a couple of times before finally giving her the finished result. She glanced at the paper but didn't seem to acknowledge anything written on it.

"What's wrong Hales?" Nathan asked tenderly, reaching for her hand. Haley gave him a small grin and gently rubbed her thumb against his.

"I'm just so worried about Brooke and Lucas. How could he do that to her after… well you know," Haley said blushing remembering who she was talking to.

"It's okay," Nathan said pretending to shrug it off but her words still stung. He knew he had been an asshole, and he had no idea why Haley could want to be with a guy like him, but he was just thankful she did.

"I'm sorry Nate. I'm just scared and concerned."

"Shh, trust me Haley, you have every right to care about them, and be worried about being caught between them."

Haley looked up at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"I know you too well," he smiled, "Plus it's a pretty shitty situation and things like that always happen."

Haley nodded, but didn't add anything. Nathan caressed her hand for several more moments before breaking the silence. "Look Hales, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"You know the repercussions of keeping secrets, and I don't want to anymore. I think we need to tell people we're together."

Haley pulled her hand away irritated. "How can you be so insensitive? Brooke and Lucas are going through so much already. How could I possibly add another level to that?"

"Look Haley I admit the timing is bad, but they'll be even more pissed if we continue to lie to them."

"Nathan I'm not going to hurt Brooke like everyone else does," she blurted out not even realizing how that would affect Nathan."

"Really?" he said now angry, "Maybe you just don't want to be with me. What do you think you're too good for me or something?"

"How can you even think that?" Haley cried, "You know I don't want to spill this right now because I don't want to hurt Brooke and everyone else. It has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah right," Nathan scoffed, "You know Jake said you wanted to be with me, but now I'm beginning to think you're just stringing me along for some reason." Nathan didn't believe the words as he said them but for some reason he just wanted to cut Haley as she had him.

"Jake said what?" Haley gasped. "He… he knows?"

"Yeah," Nathan muttered.

"You told him?" Haley asked incredulously, "How could you do that?"

"I didn't," Nathan yelled, "He saw us together. And that's beside the point. Why are you so against us being seen together as a couple?"

Haley shook her head. She was just too pissed and shocked from everything. With Jake knowing, with the shit with Brooke and Lucas. It was just too much. "I can't do this right now. I have to go. I'm sorry." She jumped up quickly grabbing her stuff and rushing from the room.

"Haley…" Nathan pleaded as she fled, "Haley!" he screamed once more, but she wasn't coming back. And he sunk into his seat with his head in his hands.

--

Peyton walked silently through the cool dark night air to a house she knew so well. She had no idea what to say to Brooke, but she knew she had to say something. She couldn't hide from this anymore. And she couldn't keep betraying Brooke either. It wasn't fair, to either of them. She approached Brooke's bright red door which seemed to glow in the moonlight. She knocked softly and then again loudly, but there was no answer. Peyton sighed and crept to the Brooke's personal entrance. She pushed the door open slightly, and saw Brooke staring at the television screen, but not really seeing it, with a box of half-eaten chocolates in her hand.

"Brooke can I come in?" she asked softly.

Brooke nodded, not even issuing a protest. Peyton almost burst into tears seeing the best friend she'd ever had like this, and knowing it was probably all her fault.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I knew he liked you, but you always just seemed to get guys so effortlessly, and I wanted to be like that. I know it sounds so horrible, but that's the straight truth. That's the reason for everything. And if you don't want to be my friend after this, then I understand. But I just need you to know that I'll always love you. And you'll always be my best friend."

Brooke's previous blank face quickly dropped and she burst into tears. She nodded imperceptibly, but Peyton saw it and rushed over. She threw her arms around Brooke and tumbled onto the bed. They held each other for what felt like hours.

"God Brooke I'm so so sorry. I wish I could take it all back. You've always been there for me. Through everything and I let you down."

"No," Brooke choked out finally speaking up, "I should have seen how depressed you were. I should have known."

Peyton shook her head. "No Brooke this is my entire fault. Every last little part of it."

"That's not true Peyton," Brooke whispered, "We've all made mistakes."

Peyton nodded. "I love you Brooke. And I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that."

"Can we please be friends again?" Brooke asked softly.

"I can't believe you're asking me," Peyton said laughing through her tears. "But there's nothing else I want more."

Brooke smiled. "Hoes over bros."

"Buds over studs."


	21. Too Close For Comfort

Chapter 21:

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 21: Too Close For Comfort

Peyton was in the library the next morning pretending to be studying but really staring into space and thinking about everything. She had betrayed and hurt Brooke twice, but it looked as if they were going to be okay. Peyton was happy. She and Brooke were friends again, and she and Jake were mad happy. But at whose expense? No matter how much joy Peyton felt, it was tinged with sadness at what Brooke was going through. She definitely did not deserve more crap. She had certainly had enough this year, especially from people who were supposed to care about her and love her. Peyton felt another pang of guilt for all the damage she had caused. She sighed. This thing with Lucas was so insane. She knew she had played a part, but she just couldn't fathom that Lucas had hid this from Brooke. Sure it was a big deal, but it was not so huge that Brooke wouldn't have been able to get past it if she knew. Peyton shook her head. Everything had just gotten so fucked up, so messy. She wished she could take it all back from the beginning.

While lost in her thoughts, Haley came close to look at the section where she was sitting. Peyton looked up and noticed the petite girl in front of her carefully examining the shelves of books.

"Hey Haley," Peyton said timidly, not sure if the girl would speak to her.

Haley smiled halfheartedly. "Hi."

"Look if you don't mind, I was just wondering how Lucas was doing?"

Haley glared that Peyton should even be asking such a question but answered, "Miserable."

Peyton nodded absorbing this piece of information. "I talked to Brooke last night, and I think we're going to be okay."

"If that makes Brooke happy," Haley said turning around.

"Look Haley, I know you're mad at me, and think I don't deserve Brooke's friendship, but I just want you to know that I really care about her and our bond goes back so long. I'm not going to mess this up again. And I am truthfully very sorry for what happened with Lucas."

Haley turned back around to face Peyton. "I know you are Peyton. And I'm sorry for being rude. I'm not mad at you. I'm just stressed out with everything."

"Yeah I understand," Peyton said giving Haley a shy smile, "I'm just wondering if there's anything we can do for Brooke."

Haley sighed and took a seat across from Peyton. "I really don't know. I think she's still mad at me for Lucas."

Peyton nodded sympathetically. "She's not mad Haley. She probably felt she was infringing on your friendship, and then took out her sadness on you. Just talk to her and let her know you're also her friend."

Haley nodded, her face appearing a little brighter. "I just wish there was something else we could do to make the situation better. Both Lucas and Brooke are heartbroken."

"I know," Peyton sad sadly, "Me too."

"Is there any possible way to get them back on track?"

"Brooke's so pissed and depressed right now that I don't think anything's going to help."

"That's what I thought," Haley sighed.

Peyton nodded. She together with Haley stared out the window dejectedly. It looked like it would be a long road back.

--

Nathan walked into the gym planning on relieving the tension from the day before. He knew he needed to talk to Haley, but all he wanted right now was to purge himself of all the stress and problems that their world seemed to be presenting. As he walked into the dark cavernous gym, he noticed a crestfallen looking Lucas sitting on one of the bleachers with his head in his hands. Nathan immediately felt bad. He and Lucas hadn't talked much since Lucas's warning about Haley. Although Nathan felt a little guilty about not listening to Lucas, he felt even guiltier that he hadn't really been there for him. It was a new feeling, since at the beginning of the year Nathan hated Lucas, but here he was now sincerely worried about his wellbeing. This had to be Haley's doing. Nathan smiled at her name. She had changed him so much for the better. It sucked to be in this stupid fight with her.

"Hey man," Nathan said quietly sitting down next to Lucas. Lucas just stared blankly back at him. "Look I heard about what happened," he said awkwardly, "And I'm uh really sorry."

"Whatever," Lucas mumbled.

"Look man, this isn't like you. You really care about Brooke. It wasn't like me. Don't sit here and moon over it. Go and talk to her.

"I don't just care about her," Lucas said indignantly, "I love her."

"Yeah? So show her."

"Easy for you to say Nate. You didn't give a shit about what you did to her."

"That's not true Luke! You have no idea how I felt. Yeah I was a jerk, but do you think I don't have feelings. You don't think I felt like a jackass for messing up two best friends. You don't think I still don't beat myself up for it wishing I could take it back. Well I do."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said a little taken aback, "I'm just really depressed over this whole thing."

"I know Luke. But you can't sit here and mope in a corner. If you love Brooke, then go and tell her. Go prove how you're never going to let her go. And that you'll make up for what you did."

"When did you get so smart?" Lucas asked grumpily but with some endearment.

"Some people just change you," Nathan said cryptically.

Lucas stared at him quizzically but said nothing more than, "I guess they do."

--

After talking with Peyton the night before, Jake knew that he had to go and speak with Brooke. He was glad they had gotten their friendship back, but he was still worried about her. He hadn't really spoken to Brooke since the shit with Lucas went down. Yet after seeing Lucas's disheveled and plaintive appearance, Jake could only guess at how terrible Brooke was feeling. He prepared himself for the worst. He approached her during lunch, where she sat at the corner of the quad alone as if radiating a 'do not disturb' sign. Jake walked over quickly and sat down next to her. Without even saying anything Brooke collapsed against his strong body and he held her gently. After a few minutes, she wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen and moved slightly away to look at him.

"Hey," he said softly with a small smile.

Brooke attempted a smile back. "Hi."

"I'm sorry," Jake said honestly without any of the formalities of how are you. He just was. Brooke stared up at him. She loved Peyton and Haley she did, but she wasn't comfortable telling them everything just yet. Haley, because she knew how deeply close she was to Lucas. And Peyton because they were mending their friendship and Peyton had also been involved. But Jake, Jake was here and he cared. She just knew she could tell him everything. And she wanted to. She just wanted to spit it all out. She just wanted someone to listen.

"Me too," Brooke said slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Brooke nodded. "I know he loves me Jake. I know. And I did the worst possible thing by pushing him away then and not giving him a chance. I broke his heart, and I know I had no ties on him. But the fact that he just started hooking up with Peyton right after, as if it didn't matter. When he knew she was sleeping with Nathan behind my back. How could he do that? And then how could he not tell me about it. He was so sweet that moment when he told me he wanted to take things slow. He wanted me to love him just as much as he loved me. But how can he say he loves me if he can betray and lie to me so easily." At this Brooke broke down in sobs. It was so heavy, too heavy, but she was glad to get it out.

"I don't know Brooke. He probably thought you would never forgive him, not that that's a good excuse."

"I could've Jake. I would've, because I'd have known how much he cared about me, if he had told me the truth from the beginning. I know I hurt him. I know I deserved him not to be loyal to me at that moment. But God, how could he hide it?"

Jake nodded sympathetically and rubbed Brooke's shoulders to soothe her. "I wish there was something more I could do Brooke. I wish I could fix this."

"You've done so much already Jake. You've been there for both me and Peyton through everything, which I know could not have been easy."

"Thanks," he said with a shy smile, "But I wish I could make this not have happened."

Brooke nodded as tears filled her eyes. "I miss him so much sometimes. I love him more than anything, and it kills me to see what I'm doing to him. But then I remember what he did, and I don't know if I can ever trust him again. I'm so scared Jake. What if…" her voice choked on a sob, and Jake quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay Brooke. It's all going to be okay."

--

Nathan sat outside the tutoring center waiting anything but patiently for Haley to finally come out so they could talk. They hadn't spoken since the disastrous day before, and Nathan felt completely lost without her. He knew he had upset her and that she had hurt him, but everyone was on edge. Hopefully they could just forgive each other for the harsh words and move on. He missed her so much, even just going a day without talking to her. He glanced once more at his watch willing her to come out. He had skipped practice to meet her and he knew Whitey would kick his ass, but at the moment he didn't care. Finally the door opened and he heard Haley's sweet voice saying goodbye to someone as a random girl made her way out of the room. She stared quizzically at Nathan, wondering why the star basketball player of the school was anywhere in the vicinity of the tutoring center. He glanced back at her blankly before barging into the room and shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Haley, can we talk?" he asked sheepishly.

Haley looked at him wearily but nodded and he took a seat in the chair the other girl had previously vacated. "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Jake before. It was stupid; I just didn't want you to get mad."

"You should have told me, Nathan," Haley sighed.

He ruffled a hand through his hair. "I know that Haley. That's why I'm apologizing. And I'm sorry for questioning you wanting to be with me. I was just hurt. But if you want to wait a little longer before we tell them, I will too."

Haley shook her head, her brown eyes plaintive. "Nathan, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"What are you talking about?" he asked suddenly on guard.

"Things are so hectic and stressful right now. And both Lucas and Brooke are pretty upset. I just don't want to cause more trouble. I just think we ought to take a break or something," her voice pattered out noticing Nathan's distraught expression.

"What about how I feel, Haley," he asked his voice as sharp as ice.

"I'm sorry Nathan," she patted his arm awkwardly, "It's better this way," before grabbing her bag and exiting from the room, leaving him there alone for the second day in a row.

--

After cheerleading practice, Brooke walked hurriedly to her car. She had just spent the last two grueling hours trying to avoid Lucas's glances. Peyton, immediately noticing Brooke was in no mood to be running the practice, took charge. Brooke was at least glad of that, but she was tired and upset and just wanted to go home and forget everything. Yet that did not look to be an option, as she approached her car and saw Lucas standing in front of it. How on earth had he gotten there so fast? Brooke's eyes instinctively began to tear up, and turned to walk away from him, planning to find someone else to give her a ride home.

"Brooke wait, can we please talk?" Lucas asked running up out of breath, and softly pressing his hand into her arm to turn her around.

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled shrilly, and Lucas backed away slightly shocked. "I'm sorry," he said gently.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she asked her tears falling freely now, as all of her anger and sadness directed itself against him. All of the feelings she had been hiding, and the one thing she was still hiding infuriated her against him. "I have nothing to say to you Lucas. How can you stand here so calmly? Don't you get it Lucas, or should I re-tell it to you. You betrayed me and then lied to me about it. Please just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry Brooke. I never wanted to hurt you," he said giving one last plea.

"Well it hurts all the same!" Brooke yelled but then her voice became so soft that Lucas barely heard her. "It hurts so much, even more because I love you. But I hate that I do. I hate you."

Hearing Brooke say that she hated him made Lucas spin out of control. He stared at her but his focus got fuzzy because of the tears slipping out of his blue eyes. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the words and he stared at her, heartbreakingly, before kicking the surface of the parking lot and walking away. Brooke watched him leave, even more upset and confused than she was before.

"He's a good guy, you know," a voice said breaking her from her trance. She whirled around scared before realizing it was only Mouth.

"Did he tell you what happened?" she asked her voice wavering.

Mouth shook his head. "But I know that whatever he did, he's so sorry. And he's miserable without you. You should just give him a chance, at least to apologize. He owes you one and you deserve to hear one."

Brooke nodded, her tears starting to fall again. She was so sick of crying, but it seemed like it never stopped. Mouth came close and brushed them away. "It's going to be okay Brooke. Just tell him how you feel and then hear him out. I'm sure it'll all work out from there."

Brooke continued nodding with a small smile on her face. "Thank you Mouth," she whispered hugging him before giving him one last smile and escaping from the school. She needed to go home and think. There was way too much on her mind.


	22. The Secret's In The Telling

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 22: The Secret's In the Telling

Brooke arrived early at school the next day, which was definitely not her custom, but she knew it was Haley's. Although she knew she had every right to be feeling shitty and be bitchy in this situation, Brooke still felt bad for how she had treated Haley. She had made it seem like Haley had to choose between Brooke and Lucas, and Brooke did not want that. She knew Haley was her friend, and that she wouldn't betray her like that. So it was time to apologize or at least let Haley know that they were friends and nothing was changing that.

"Hey," Brooke said sheepishly as she came close to the table Haley was sitting at. Haley turned, her hair blowing in the wind, and smiled, but Brooke could still detect a bit of sadness in it. "Look I'm sorry that…" she began but Haley held up her palm and cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Brooke. You were just hurting. But you need to know that I love both you and Lucas and I'm not taking sides. What he did was wrong, and I told him so, and we're okay. So just know I'm your friend, and I'm not going to throw that away.

Brooke smiled. "I knew you wouldn't. I guess I was just unsure about everything. And did you really tell Lu…" her voice broke off, "him that?"

Haley laughed. "Oh and I slapped him too," she replied winking at Brooke.

Brooke grinned but it was quickly wiped from her face as she began to think about Lucas. She was so scared of everything he had done, and of everything that could happen. Things were in such turmoil, and she didn't know if it would all be alright again.

"I know you're hurting Brooke," Haley said putting her hand on Brooke's arm, "But it will get better."

"It just sucks Haley, to lose something so special. I loved him. I do love him, but I hate him now for everything. It's like everything's gone. Sometimes I blame myself for giving up our love but then I think that he tainted it from the beginning. I don't know, but I do know losing something like that sucks so badly. Especially, if the bad could have been averted by just telling the truth."

Haley stared hard at Brooke. Everything she was saying was like a kick to Haley's stomach. She had left Nathan with no visible explanation just because she couldn't handle everything. Yes she cared for him deeply, and she knew she was being childish by not letting them clean about their relationship, yet she really didn't want to lose her friends and respect. Or carry the burden of being Nathan Scott's girlfriend. It was all just too much. Too much. Haley shook her head, tired of all her conflicted thoughts.

"Do you really believe that Brooke? What if relationships and love just get to be too much?

Brooke smiled sadly. "If you really care about the person than nothing else should matter. You shouldn't worry about what other people want. You need to listen to your heart. You don't know how much I wish I could go back and force Lucas to be honest with me so none of this could've happened. Because losing the person you love for something as stupid as being afraid to tell the truth, well that's just silly."

Haley swallowed. "You're right Brooke," she said softly, "And just so you know, I'm really sorry about everything with you and Lucas."

"I know," Brooke sighed, "Me too. Me too."

--

"Hey boyfriend," Peyton said happily sitting down next to Jake at lunch and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You sound like Brooke," Jake replied grinning.

"Yeah," Peyton said lazily before becoming quiet contemplating.

"It's gonna be okay, Peyt," Jake said soothingly rubbing her shoulders tenderly.

Peyton relaxed under his touch. "I know. I just miss happy fun Brooke. It sucks to see her so down, and to know that I'm partially if not primarily responsible for it."

"You can't erase the past Peyton. All you can hope for is to do better in the future."

Peyton nodded. "And I plan to. I'm going to be the best redeemed ex-best friend I can be."

"That's the spirit," Jake smiled and leaned down to give her another kiss.

"God get a room," a voice teased, and Jake and Peyton looked up to see Haley standing there.

"You're just mad because you still want me James," Jake teased.

"Jake!" Peyton hissed sending an apologetic look Haley's way. Haley simply smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So where's Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"She needed to talk to Mouth about something."

"How's she doing?" Jake chimed in.

Haley sighed. "Alright I guess. She's having a tough time with everything, but she's being strong," Haley replied still standing above them awkwardly.

"Hmm," Peyton frowned in thought.

"You can sit down if you want to," Jake said with a welcoming smile, "You don't have to just stand there." He chuckled with his words.

Haley smiled yet again it didn't quite reach her eyes. "No it's okay. I just wanted to let you know about Brooke. I think I um have somewhere to go." She disappeared quietly.

"Is it just me or does something seem off with her?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Jake said softly, having a pretty good idea of who was bothering her, but no real idea of what in particular.

"Oh well," Peyton said casually tossing it off before going back to alternately eating and kissing her boyfriend.

--

"Ok Brooke what's up?" Mouth asked still not able to get the shock out of his voice. It wasn't every day that the prettiest most popular girl in school dragged him away from his lunch table to have a 'private' conversation with him in a secluded spot near the gym.

"I uh… well you were just really helpful yesterday and I was wondering…" Brooke's voice trailed off.

"If I could listen to you and maybe give you advice."

"Yeah," Brooke said shyly which was rare for her, "I um, I'm not very good at asking for help," she admitted.

"It's cool, Brooke. So what's going on?"

"Well," Brooke said delicately, choosing her words carefully, "You know Lucas and I got into a fight. And I love him I really do, but what he did, it hurt so much, and I don't know if I can trust him again. You were right that I should let him apologize, but I'm scared. I'm scared because I have to tell him some things too, and I really don't know what to do."

"Well firstly you need to remember that Lucas cares about you. And that he feels terrible about what he did. And the only thing you need to do is tell him exactly how you feel and how he hurt you. Be honest because openness is the most important thing, and I know you want Lucas to be honest back."

Brooke started to tear up at how hard Mouth's words were hitting at the truth. Mouth noticed Brooke's tears and immediately felt bad.

"Oh Brooke I'm sorry. Forget what I'm saying, I have no idea what I'm talking about."

"No no it's okay. It's fine," she reassured although a few wandering tears stained her cheeks, "I just… what you said is right."

"Oh okay," Mouth said still a little confused but glad he had helped her in some way, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Brooke said giving him a small little smile before waving her goodbye and walking back to the quad.

--

Lucas banged the ball as hard as he could against the glossy gym floor. He hated practice. He hated having to see her and not being able to go up and talk to her and touch her. It felt way too much like the beginning of the year, except then she had barely acknowledged his existence and now she loved him but hated him as well. Lucas pounded the ball deeper into the court. He could handle Brooke being mad at him. He could handle them being apart for awhile if she needed to regain his trust. But he could not at all deal with the fact that she hated him. That being in his presence revolted and scared her. He couldn't stand that.

"Are you okay Luke?" a voice asked him.

Lucas turned to find a concerned looking Jake gauging the expression on his face. "Yeah yeah fine," he muttered.

"Look Luke, about the other day…" Jake started but Lucas sent him a look. "Don't worry about it. I'd be pissed at me too."

"Oh well okay," Jake said awkwardly shuffling his feet.

Lucas almost laughed at how upset and embarrassed Jake felt. He smiled a little, the most his face would give into considering the times, "We're cool Jake. Well as long as you're cool with me."

Jake grinned. "Yeah I'm sorry. We're good."

"Ok," Lucas nodded.

"Well come on, we have to go practice getting that ball through a hoop. It might work better than breaking a hole in the ground," Jake winked before grabbing the ball from Lucas and running to make a quick lay-up.

Lucas grimaced. "Har Har. Very funny Jake." But he grabbed the ball and began to actually concentrate on practice for the first time in 2 days.

--

Haley sat patiently outside the gym waiting for the one guy she could actually fall head over heels for. She hated herself for being so caught up with what everyone else wanted and expected of her. She had let herself be unconsciously swayed by other's opinions and Nathan's past. And it wasn't fair. She wanted to be with him. Not only that she needed to. She had never felt that way about anyone before. Haley watched as one by one the players filed out of the gym to their cars in the parking lot, but no Nathan appeared. Some of the guys and cheerleaders had given her strange looks but none had said anything. Although it might have been a bad sign, displaying Haley and Nathan's differences, Haley was happily surprised to realize she didn't give a damn about them. It was time to open her heart and finally be true to Nathan and herself. Just like Brooke said everyone should do for love. Getting so anxious, Haley finally just decided to go into the locker room.

Nathan was the only one left there. He had just taken a long hot shower trying to shake himself of all his thoughts. After getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist, he stood in front of his locker blankly staring at his clothes and trying to get his lazy ass to just get dressed. That's when he heard it. One little word that literally made his body stop in place.

"Hey," Haley said gently almost caressing the word.

He turned and stared at her. After realizing she was really there his look swiftly switched to a glare. "What are you doing here? I only have one heart so no more for you to hurt."

Haley flinched and Nathan immediately felt bad -- that had been a little harsh -- but not bad enough to apologize. "Look Nathan I've been thinking. About us and everything. I made a mistake. I want to be with you, and I don't care who knows. I really like you, and I don't want to lose you."

Nathan shook his head. "You can't just waltz in here Haley and say shit like that. It's not fair."

"But I mean it," she said softly and truthfully. "I want you Nathan. I want us to be together. And I'm sorry for before. I just let the stress take over me and began to doubt everything about us. I shouldn't have.

"Why should I believe you?" Nathan scoffed.

"Because I'm sorry. And because it's already been too long and I miss you and you look really good without your shirt on," Haley blushed red as she said it and Nathan smirked but let her continue, "And I miss your kisses and how you listen to me and care about me. I miss you," she finished simply.

Nathan smiled. "Well when you put it that way," he replied before closing the distance between them and bringing Haley up against a set of lockers. She smiled back up at him. "I missed you too," he whispered against her lips before claiming them with his own.

--

Brooke crept slowly to the River Court. She saw the outlines of a figure, staring out at the night, on one of the picnic benches. She picked up her pace a little and made her way into the light. The boy stared at her transfixed but he didn't open his mouth. Brooke swallowed hard trying to muster enough courage to say this.

"Lucas I need to talk to you," she said her voice breaking.

He sat up eagerly and nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

"I… I think," Brooke's voice cracked again and she started to feel tears threatening to spill out.

"What is it baby?" Lucas asked concerned.

Brooke didn't even bother to correct him that she was not his baby anymore. She just spoke. "I think I'm pregnant," Brooke rushed out.

Lucas turned red and then white before exhaling slowly. "Are… are you sure?" he asked in shock.

Brooke jerked her head, tears streaming down on her face. "What are we going to do?" she asked scared.

Before Lucas even had a chance to comfort her or say anything, lights from a car drove nearby. Lucas shielded his eyes until the lights turned off. When he glanced back at the front window of the car, he saw the impossible. Brooke turned to see what he was staring at, and gasped. Inside sat Nathan Scott and Haley James kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Nathan, Haley," Lucas said in wonder not believing what was in front of him. Suddenly they untangled themselves and simultaneously looked out the window. Both couples' eyes met.

"Oh shit," were the last words heard.


	23. Never Going Back To Okay

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 23: Never Going Back To Okay

The four teens stared apprehensively at each other. No one willing to start talking and possibly make everything even worse. Haley and Nathan slowly got out of Nathan's car and came to stand across from a pissed off looking Lucas, and a sad looking Brooke.

"Luke, I can explain," Nathan pleaded.

"How could you?" Lucas asked his voice livid. All of his leftover hurt from Brooke, now decidedly being taken out on them, "I told you to stay the hell away from her!"

"You told him that?" Haley cried inching her way closer over to Nathan.

"Haley, don't," Nathan silenced her hoping to detract the already buzzing tension.

"Don't tell her what to do, you bastard!" Lucas screamed.

Nathan's anger flared up inside him and came spilling forward. "Who are you calling a bastard?" he asked, clearly still threatened by past issues.

Brooke gasped while Haley backed away from both of the guys she cared about. Nathan instinctively moved close to her, but Lucas's withering glare made him freeze in place.

"I cannot believe you, Haley," Lucas said directing his anger to Haley. "You know what he's like. You know what he did to Brooke. She was so hurt. He's a liar and a cheater. He's going to sleep with you and then break your heart. I can't believe you'd betray her like that. Betray me like that. I told you what he would do to you to help you!"

"How about how much you hurt Brooke, Lucas?" Haley countered her voice quiet.

Lucas stared at Haley like he had been slapped. "Fuck you, Haley. After everything we've been through, you're going to just give it up to be with a guy who'll treat you like shit and doesn't give a fuck about you."

"That's not true and you know it," Nathan exclaimed, not caring that he sounded like a spoiled child.

"Yeah and as for you Nathan. Screw you. You hurt Brooke, and you'll hurt Haley. I know you will. I can't believe you'd use someone as amazing as her for this. But if she's willing to take a chance on your worthless ass, than who knows. She's nothing.

"Luke, don't say that," Haley said her voice wavering as she choked on tears. "You're my best friend."

"You should have thought about that before, Haley. You know, before you were sneaking around with my jackass of a brother. Hey who knows, maybe you guys were even together while he was still with Brooke."

Haley stared at him hard transfixed by his cruel words. "I… I can't" she tried to say but her words failed her. She slowly crumpled to the ground. Brooke stood frozen surveying everything, as soundless tears poured down her cheeks. Nathan crouched down next to Haley and glared at Lucas. The only thing stopping him from beating Lucas to a bloody pulp was the broken girl in front of him.

"Fuck you. Fuck both of you!" Lucas's shrill voice echoed into the night sky, and without a second glance he stalked off the court leaving the three people he loved. Yet they had all hurt him. And at this point, he wanted nothing from any of them.

Haley sniffled and dried her tears as Nathan lifted her up slowly. She looked at Brooke's face and wiped away more tears. "Brooke, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have told you."

Brooke shook her head, feeling dizzy and scared. She was so disoriented and confused. But Haley was still her friend. "Nate, do you care about her?"

"Yes," he said simply, taking Haley's hand into his own.

"Promise me," Brooke said as her threatening tears poured out, "Just promise me, you won't hurt her."

"I won't hurt her," he said quietly but with force.

Brooke nodded. "Then follow your hearts. And I'm…I'm here for you. Both of you."

At that moment, Nathan knew he had been completely forgiven, and he nodded his thanks to Brooke. She nodded back in response and turned and slowly walked over to the bleachers placing her head in her hands. This was clearly a sign she wanted to be left alone for now. Haley gave her a weak smile, which Brooke returned. Nathan and Haley walked off together his arm around her shoulders as he rubbed her back softly. Brooke watched them go; knowing that what they had was real. That Haley hadn't sacrificed in vain. She sighed and let more tears escape from her eyes. She felt traumatized by the whole thing. The fact that they were together was in itself strange and slightly hurtful. Brooke had been betrayed so much. But she couldn't handle losing more friends. And she knew Haley hadn't intentionally meant to upset her. So she was okay with this. Because what really hurt the most was the fact that Lucas had left without saying anything. She had told him she might be pregnant, and she was so scared, and so frightened. And he had left, without so much as a word. And now she was all alone.

--

The only thing Lucas could think to do after he had left the River Court in a rage was call Peyton. He knew she would be as pissed as him. He paced up and down his room as the ring echoed through his ear. "Come on, come on" he muttered waiting for the phone to pick up, but it went straight to voicemail. "Fuck," he screamed throwing it into a pile of laundry.

He crumpled onto his bed, breathing heavily. Then all of a sudden, his phone started ringing. He jumped up and grabbed for it. Before he even had a chance to say hello, Peyton was yelling in his ear. "Do you have any fucking idea how late it is, Lucas. What the hell is...?"

Before she could continue, his harsh voice interrupted, "Nathan and Haley have been sneaking around."

"What the fuck?!" Peyton's voice boomed into the line. She felt as if she were about to collapse. She knew she was with Jake now, but that didn't mean she was okay with this. How could Nathan have moved on to that little nerd? And how could Haley, the token smart girl, have fallen for his crap. Peyton was pissed.

"I can't believe she'd betray me like that," Lucas said his voice small like a little boys'.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Peyton sighed. Now she felt bad for being so upset, because she could tell this was really hurting Lucas. On top of everything that was happening with Brooke. But she knew she didn't have the heart to comfort him now. All she wanted was to scream at the top of her lungs to Jake. "Look I really need to go. I'm sorry." Before Lucas could respond, Peyton had already hung up. Without bothering to change from her pajamas she ran outside and drove to Jake's house. After pounding on his window for a few minutes, he finally opened it and stared at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, swinging his legs over the edge to meet her outside.

"Haley and Nathan have been hooking up," she said letting her breath slow.

"Yeah I know," he said brushing her curly hair back from her face.

"You knew!?"

"Yeah," Jake said looking at her funny, "What's the big deal."

"The big deal is Nathan is banging some girl who is supposedly friends with both Lucas and Brooke. You know what he's capable of. I can't believe he'd hurt Haley like that. And I can't believe she'd fall for his sorry ass."

"First off all, I don't think there's banging involved. Haley's not like that. And second they're dating. They're together. It's not about sex or hooking up with them. They like each other." Noticing that Peyton still looked pissed, Jake shook her slightly. "What's the matter, Peyt? Why do you care? You and Nathan were never really together, and you and Haley aren't close. What does it matter if they're together?"

Peyton moved from his grasp. "That was cold, Jake."

Jake slid a hand through his disheveled hair, and sighed. "Peyton, it's the truth. You need to stop worrying so much about people who aren't important in your life. And Nathan has changed. He really likes Haley. And she really likes him. I think that the best thing is for all of us to try and get along and be friends."

Peyton nodded and slowly made her way back to Jake's side and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. You're right. I need to move on from all this. And I need you to help me."

"I will. I promise."

--

Brooke wandered to a table in the quad after school the next day. Her mind was in a whirlpool of thought. She just wanted to sit and be alone. If she could be along for the rest of her life, she would probably be happy. Brooke knew this was morbid and depressing, but at this point she couldn't care less. She didn't think she'd ever felt lower or lonelier. Everyone who she cared about had betrayed her in some way. And even though things were starting to look up with some, she still couldn't understand why she deserved all of this.

While Brooke was lost in thought, Lucas approached the area with the same idea in his mind. He just wanted to sit and think and brood. He was so sick over Haley being with Nathan, and the two of them lying to his face about the nature of their relationship. He sat down and sighed wishing Haley had never come back. She had turned their world upside down, and there was no fix. He slapped his seat in frustration when he heard someone start crying and looked over to see Brooke.

"Brooke," he said tenderly, hopefully.

She glared at him and turned away. He stared at her in confusion. "What did I do, Brooke? I'm just as upset about," he couldn't even bring himself to say their names, "them," he finished lamely.

Brooke shook her head. "It's not even about that, you idiot. Why are you so concerned with them, Luke?" She began to cry louder and he approached and rubbed her arm soothingly. She stood and pushed him away hard. "Our relationship is falling apart, and they're all you care about. Do you even remember what I told you last night?"

"Of course I do, Brooke. I was just so upset that I…" he pattered off realizing it was no excuse. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she replied sniffling and crying harder. "Do you know how scared I was, Luke? I have no idea what to do. And you don't even want me anymore. You left me all alone without a second thought."

"That's not true," he pleaded. "I love you, Brooke. I'm going to be here for you. For you and the baby."

Brooke nodded slowly, and her tears started to dry. "If there is one," she whispered.

"We'll figure it out together. I promise," he said wrapping his arms around her. She didn't protest but let him hold her in his embrace.

"Luke, I'm so scared," she cried into his sleeve.

"I know, I know. I am too. But we'll get through it together. I'll be here for you. I love you so much, Brooke. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. About everything."

Brooke lifted her face up and nodded. "I know you're sorry, Luke. But I can't… not now.

She stood up and began to walk away from the crestfallen boy.

"Brooke, please. Please don't cut me out. I need you. You need me," he pleaded with her retreating form.

She turned back and gave him a small smile. "We'll go to the clinic tomorrow. Come to my house."

Lucas nodded to this little piece of hope she had given him. "I'll be there," he promised.

--

Haley had felt terrible about the night before. She loved Lucas and Brooke, and never wanted to hurt either of them. But she also really cared about Nathan. And she wanted to be with him. Spending even that one day apart from him made her realize that. She knew Lucas was pissed, but she had to at least apologize and tell him the truth. She owed him that. When she saw Lucas go off, she followed him. She watched his conversation with Brooke, and after she had walked off, Haley approached.

"Hey," she said tentatively sitting down next to him. He gave her a look for a split second and didn't say anything.

"Look Lucas, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Then why did you?"

Haley sighed. "I care about Nathan. I'm sorry for lying to you about it. But I'm not going to be sorry for dating him. I just won't be."

"Then I'm sorry too, Haley," Lucas said coldly, "Because I don't want you dating him."

"You're not seriously going to make me pick between him and you," Haley asked in disbelief. Lucas looked down and didn't respond. "God Luke! I like him, okay. What's so wrong about that? I supported you with Brooke, even when she was dating him. Please tell me which is worse. What's so wrong with the two of us?" she pleaded with him feeling her eyes start to swell.

"You know what's wrong, Hales?" Lucas said turning to her angrily. "I told you to stay away from him, that he would hurt you. And I guarantee you he will. I know he fucking likes you. But he'll still break your heart. And frankly I don't want to pick up the pieces."

"Why, am I not as precious as Brooke?" Haley asked sarcastically.

Lucas glared at her and shook his head. "No, you just had a warning. And yet you ignored me and lied to me, and betrayed Brooke and Peyton as well."

"I didn't betray anyone. Nathan and I got together weeks after that whole thing. And I didn't become friends with Brooke until after either. So you know what, I'm sick of feeling like I did wrong. Because me being with Nathan is right. And I'm not ending it because you don't want us to be together."

"Fine," Lucas said standing up, "Then end of friendship." He shot her a pure look of disgust before starting to walk away.

Haley stared after a him, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Don't do this, Luke," she said emotion coursing through her voice, "You're my best friend. You mean so much to me. Don't do this."

Lucas looked back at her for a moment with a glance so withering that Haley shivered. "It's done," he said his voice as cold as ice. And then he walked away.


	24. Truth Hits Everybody

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 24: Truth Hits Everybody

Haley lay curled up on her bed her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Waffles, held tight in her grasp. Her usually cheerful face was tearstained, and her hair was tied back in a loose bun, with stray waves spilling over her face. Lucas had been so hurtful today. She had never ever seen that side of him. Nor did she want to ever again. Not that she would, considering the awful thing he had said about their friendship being over. This almost prompted a fresh onslaught of tears, but she was so sick of crying that she held back. She still couldn't understand why he was so upset. Yes, she had lied to him about her and Nathan's relationship, but why was he so opposed to them being together. He being mad at her was one thing, but not being able to understand why so, made Haley even more upset. She pressed her face into the pillow, willing for sleep to come, even though she knew peaceful rest probably would not come again. At that moment a knock from her window sounded. She looked up to see Nathan lifting it and climbing inside. He stared at her sheepishly.

"Hi," he said softly, almost apologetically.

Haley pushed back the hair from her eyes and looked up at him. "Hi," she repeated her eyes questioning him why he was there, why he had come.

"I couldn't sleep," he answered her, approaching the bed.

"Me either," she whispered.

"Can I?" he asked softly as he got to the side of her bed.

She nodded, and he slipped out of his shoes before slowly climbing into the bed alongside her. He moved his hands towards her tentatively, but as Haley didn't say anything, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her petite body close to his. Haley's body quickly melted into his grasp and she placed both her hands on his lower back as she burrowed her head in his shoulder. Holding him was much better than Mr. Waffles any day.

"Want to tell me what happened today?" he asked. He hadn't seen her after school. He was supposed to drive her home, but she hadn't showed up. He had figured something bad had occurred.

"I talked to Lucas, and he told me our friendship was over, for good."

Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry, Hales."

"He was so cruel, Nathan," she whimpered, "He wanted me to choose. Why was he so mean?" she asked finally letting all of her inner questions out. "Why can't he understand? Why is he so upset? What did I do, Nathan? I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt anyone," she cried into his chest.

"Haley, look at me," he said pushing her body off him slightly as he held her upper arms, "You didn't do anything. Lucas, he's just being an ass."

Haley nodded and floated back into his embrace. They were silent for several moments before she spoke again. "Do you remember how I said I didn't want to hurt Lucas, but that I also didn't want to hurt you?" Nathan nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. "I just ended up hurting both of you. I hurt both of you, when I didn't want to hurt even one."

"I've hurt people too, Haley," Nathan replied, "The only thing you can try and do is fix those mistakes you've made. You did that. You asked for me back. And you can fix it with Lucas. I promise. It'll all be okay." Even though Nathan wasn't so sure about this last part, he knew she needed hope. And really when she was around, he also felt hopeful.

Haley's only response was to pull Nathan's face towards her as she kissed him slowly, filled with emotion and need. They kept kissing until Haley pulled away and yawned. Nathan smiled, in spite of himself. "I'm tired," she whispered and moved even closer to him. "Let's go to sleep," he responded and kissed the top of her head. And together in each other's arms, they drifted away.

--

Nathan walked onto campus the next morning and looked around. He was going to talk to Lucas. He could deal with Lucas being pissed off at him, it was slightly deserved. But he had no right to treat Haley this way. She was hurting so much; Nathan could see it. He didn't want her to through that. So he hoped he could talk some sense into his older brother, and get him to stop being such an asshole. He spotted him out of the corner of his eye, and walked quickly to catch up with him.

Lucas!" he called, as he approached.

Lucas turned and stared at him angrily. "Stay the hell away from me," he replied and turned to walk away.

Nathan sighed but ran after him and jerked his arm. "This isn't about me, okay. You're really hurting Haley. She's one of your best friends, Luke. She loves you, so stop being an ass, okay. Just stop!"

"She's not my best friend. She's a stupid slut who can't see you for the dick you really are."

Nathan's anger burned inside of him but he kept it in check. "Firstly, don't ever call Haley a slut again. And secondly, stop acting like an ass. I get you're mad. I would be too. But Haley doesn't deserve to lose a friendship over something like this. Neither do you."

"Don't tell me what I deserve, Nathan! You don't know shit about me." Lucas glared at him and shook his head before walking off.

Nathan stared dejectedly after him. He kicked the ground softly when he heard a voice behind him. "It's gonna be awhile, man."

"Huh?" Nathan asked turning around to see Jake.

"Lucas, he's really pissed. I mean I understand he's mad that you lied, but just cutting Haley out completely. It's really unlike him. He's just hurting a lot over this Brooke stuff. Maybe if that works out, he'll be less pissed about you two."

Nathan sighed. "I'm really sorry about what happened with him and Brooke. But at the same time, the way he's treating Haley is wrong. She doesn't deserve his anger. If anyone does it's me. I'm the one who put her in that situation."

Jake shrugged, "Maybe but she decided to be with you too. I'm sure it's tougher on Haley, and you want to protect her, but maybe you both should take responsibility."

"I don't think I did anything wrong, Jake. I wanted to tell everyone. Haley didn't. Because she knew he'd react like this. I'm sorry that we lied, but I didn't betray anyone this time. And I'm sick of being judged for what I did in the past. I'm not the same person. And you'd think Lucas, who so much wanted a better brother, would be happy about it."

"Wow," Jake said absorbing all that, "Look Nathan, maybe you should tell that to Lucas."

"Like, he'd listen," Nathan scoffed, "I don't know where his head's at now, but if he couldn't even care to listen to Haley, then he sure as hell won't listen to me."

Jake sighed, knowing he was right. "I'm sorry, Nate. I wish there was something more I could do."

"Yeah, me too."

--

Peyton wandered into the library during her study hall. As she walked closer to the tables, she noticed Haley sitting at one. Peyton hung back remembering Jake's words from two nights before. She needed to get over what happened. Maybe she could try and be friends with Haley. After all Haley had been there for Brooke, when Peyton hadn't. She was a good person, and she was probably hurting over everything with Lucas. It was time for Peyton to stop feeling sorry for herself, and actually care about others around her, and what they were feeling instead of her own problems.

She approached hesitantly and pulled a chair out next to Haley. "Hey Haley, can I uh talk to you?"

Haley lifted her head up from her book. Her eyes were slightly red, and her face was pale. Peyton winced, realizing how much she was going through. Haley sighed and glanced at Peyton. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Look I heard about what happened," she began but Haley interrupted.

"If you're just here to yell at me for betraying my friends I don't want to hear it."

Peyton was a little taken aback. She had never seen Haley so assertive, but this whole thing must have been taking its toll on her. "To be honest Haley, when I found out at first I was really pissed. I was all ready to yell at you for hurting Brooke and lying to Lucas. But then I talked to Jake. And I realized the real problem is me. I'm being territorial about guys, who aren't mine now, and who never really were. So I'm okay with you and Nathan. I just want you to know that."

"Wow," Haley said a small smile spreading over her face, "You glad you got that out?"

Peyton laughed, relieved that the tension had broken. "Actually yes."

Haley nodded with a smile, but then got serious. "Peyton I just want you to know, I'm glad you got with Jake. I think he's really good for you, and he definitely made you happier. Anyone can see that."

Peyton smiled, noticing now that Haley had done the same for Nathan. Anyone could see that too. "Yeah same for you and Nathan. Don't let Lucas bring you down. He'll come around."

"I hope so," Haley replied.

"Look Haley, I was really hoping we could try and be friends. Like for real. You're actually a lot cooler than I first gave you credit for."

"You too, Peyton, you too."

--

Brooke stepped out of the clinic's double doors, Lucas at her heels. They had said they'd call about the results as soon as they found out, but she couldn't help thinking that she'd never like to know. It would be too much to handle. She shook her head trying to erase everything that had happened in her mind, but when she opened her eyes, it was all still there. None of it would ever go away.

"Brooke," Lucas asked touching her arm gently, "Where's your head at?" It was amazing to him how calm and gentle he was with her, yet how angry and abusive he was towards Nathan and Haley. Just thinking about them made him burn with anger. But right now he had to focus on Brooke. It was all about her. It was only about her.

"Nothing," she replied giving a halfhearted smile.

"Come on," he prodded softly, "You can talk to me."

"That's just it, Luke," Brooke shook her head as her seemingly ever present tears filled her eyes, "I can't talk to you. I just can't."

Lucas sighed sadly. "Please Brooke."

She gave him another small feeble smile. "Thanks for coming with me, Lucas. It uh, it meant a lot." She began to walk away toward her car, but Lucas jogged after her.

"I'm always here for you, Brooke. Always. I love you," he caressed her cheek softly and stared into her eyes.

Brooke shook free of him. "Lucas, please. Just stop. Maybe it's my problem, but I'm still trying to get over everything you did. And everything else that's happened. You've been there for me, recently. But I don't know if you will be tomorrow, in a few days, next week. I can't trust you."

"If there's one person you can trust, it's me, Brooke," he said fiercely, "At least give it a try. Give me another chance."

Brooke could see the desire in his eyes, but she could also see his honesty, and his care. She sighed but submitted. "Maybe we can try." His face brightened until he heard the end of her words, "To be friends." Lucas's eyes dimmed, but he nodded his acquiescence, knowing that this was a big step for Brooke.

"Friends sound good," he smiled down at her, "For now," he added gazing at her deeply.

She stared at him knowing how much more he wanted, and seeing finally how much he would fight for it. And the scary thing wasn't that she didn't want him to. What was scary was how much she still wanted him, how much she still loved him. She shivered under his gaze, but she simply nodded, wondering what this new development would bring. Inwardly Lucas smiled knowing that he was finally starting to get through to her again, and with that he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. They were friends, for now. But he would try to change that for tomorrow.

--

After leaving Lucas, Brooke drove over to Peyton's house, wanting just to be with a friend for now. Even though they were slowly building their friendship up, Brooke knew there was no one else she could talk to about this. There was no one else she wanted to talk to right now. She walked up the steps slowly before knocking tentatively on Peyton's door, almost as if she had committed the wrongdoing and came to apologize.

"Come in," Peyton's voice called cheerfully, reminding Brooke of how happy her friend was now. And of how they had almost traded places. Because one thing Brooke definitely wasn't at the moment was happy.

"Hi," Brooke said softly, entering and perching on the bed, where Peyton was stretched out.

Having been Brooke's best friend for 10 years, minus the few month gap, Peyton could immediately tell something was wrong. "What's up, girlie?" she asked sitting up and drawing closer to Brooke. Brooke shook her head and didn't respond. She instead hunched up and finally let her tears fall. "Brooke, come on," Peyton asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I might be pregnant," she whispered, "And Lucas," she started but couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Oh Brooke," Peyton said empathetically and pulled the brunette girl into her embrace, "It's going to be okay. Everything will be. With Lucas too, I promise."

"I'm so scared, Peyton," Brooke cried into her shoulder.

"Don't be. It'll work out. Lucas will be there for you no matter what. He loves you, Brooke. He's not going anywhere."

"That's part of what scares me," she said softly.

"What, why?"

"Because I still love him, Peyton. With everything I have. But what if he hurts me again? I don't want to hurt anymore. I'm so sick of it. I'm so sick of everyone hurting me."

Peyton's heart broke listening to her friend's cries. She had been the start. She had been a cause. And now she had an obligation to fix everything. She vowed to be a better friend from here on out. "Brooke, listen to me," she said clutching Brooke's shoulders, "I know Lucas hurt you. He should have told you what happened between us. He shouldn't have kept it a secret. But he loves you, Brooke. He's so sorry. And he's hurting just as much. I know it's hard to trust him now. And I know you're scared. But please stop hiding your heart. You love him, sweetie. I hid from my feelings for too long with Jake. Don't make the same mistake. Maybe it can't go back to before, but you have to at least try. Just try, Brooke. Don't be afraid anymore. He'll never hurt you again. I'll never hurt you again," she assured, wrapping her arms back around Brooke in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Peyton, thank you," Brooke said as her tears started to dry.

"I love you, B. Davis. It'll be okay," she promised. And for once Peyton really thought she could keep this one.

"I love you too, P. Sawyer."


	25. Certain Words In Uncertain Times

Chapter 25:

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 25: Certain Words in Uncertain Times

That Friday night Nathan walked up the path that led to Tim's front door, his arm wrapped securely around Haley's small frame. Tim was throwing a party for the basketball/cheerleader crowd, and Nathan had decided that it was time for Haley to finally be part of his world. After Lucas's heinous reaction Haley was a bit nervous about what people would think, so she fidgeted as they walked up the porch steps. Nathan squeezed her arm and kissed her forehead, before smiling into her eyes.

"It's going to be okay. Trust me," he said and Haley smiled up at him silently thanking him for his comforting words.

They entered the house and Tim immediately bounded up energetically to Nathan. "Man what's up? You want a drink?" He started pulling Nathan further into the party when he noticed Haley. "Yo what's tutor girl doing here with you?"

Haley blushed but Nathan pulled her closer to him. "Tim this is my girlfriend, Haley."

Tim looked between them and burst out laughing. "Whoa funny joke, man," he cried uproariously.

Nathan gritted his teeth and held Haley as humanly possible. He could feel her squirming next to him, but he wasn't letting go. "I'm serious, Tim," he said his voice low bordering on angry, "I'm going out with Haley."

Tim stared between them, his face a mixture of confusion and disbelief. He laughed again while looking Haley up and down, trying to see what was so good about her. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. He ignored her look and instead started to shout. "Yo guys can you believe this? Big Daddy Nate is dating Tutor Girl." A large group of the teens at the party gathered and stared them down. Theresa, one of the cheerleaders, appraised Haley and began to laugh. She bent down and whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Can you believe he's with someone like her?"

Haley's face dropped and she freed herself from Nathan's grasp. Before he could say anything to calm her, she had already run away farther into the house, and disappeared. Nathan glared at Tim. His asshole friends had just made Haley's worst suspicions come true, not to mention adding fuel to Lucas's anti-relationship fire. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his air, before shaking his head and going farther into the house to find the girl that he desperately cared about.

--

Brooke watched her friend begin to cry, and immediately felt hatred for everyone. Haley was such a sweet girl and what was the fucking big deal if she was dating Nathan. If she his ex-girlfriend didn't care, then why did they? She understood it was part of the social hierarchy but it still pissed her off. She knew Haley had run upstairs, and she was on her way to get her, and bring her home, planning to engage in just a girl fest. It's not like she wanted to be here anyway. Peyton had talked her into coming, which was a very big role reversal, one which Brooke did not want to think about. She was about to chase after Haley when she noticed Lucas across the room. He didn't look angry or pleased that people were against Nathan and Haley. Instead he just looked sad and somber. Brooke felt her heart begin to pound at his sad little expression, and slowly her feet began to move her over to him. She told herself that it was only to tell him the news, but it wasn't. She knew in her heart that she wanted to be nowhere else but by his side. But it was too damn hard to admit that.

"Lucas," she said softly as she came to his side. He turned and smiled at her, the new happy expression completely eclipsing the previous sad one. She shivered knowing that all of his happiness was from her.

"Brooke," he said, that one word expressing pure joy, "I didn't know if you were coming."

"Well I'm here," she said quietly.

"I'm glad," he grinned.

"Luke, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're here."

Brooke gave a small smile as she tried to control her emotions. "Just you looked so upset about what happened to Haley."

Lucas stood stone silent and avoided her gaze. He clearly did not want to talk about it. Brooke sighed, wishing she could change his opinion about this. For once she just wanted everyone to be happy, and not to be fighting. Her hand raised slowly, without thought, and she brought it to his cheek, caressing the bone softly. He turned back toward her and put his own hand over hers. Brooke in shock at the tender gesture stood frozen for a moment, before slowly pulling her hand away.

"I have something to tell you, Lucas."

"Sure."

"The doctor called. He said it was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant."

Lucas stared at her in shock and backed away. "Oh," he said dazed. Suddenly realizing that he had to be strong for her, he came back closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "It's better this way. For now," she added softly as an afterthought. Lucas nodded and without thinking he placed his arms around her. He held her tightly in the hug and Brooke rested her head on his shoulder. After a minute she lifted her head and her eyes met his. She shuddered in his grasp, his arms still around her. Lucas slowly moved his lips closer. Brooke watched anxiously as he came closer until their lips almost touched, but right before they kissed, she jerked out of his grasp.

"Lucas, this isn't… I can't."

He stared at her sadly, but before he could respond a random blonde girl approached him. "Hey Luke, you want to dance," she asked coyly rubbing herself aggressively against him. Lucas stared between this willing girl and Brooke's wounded scared expression. He wanted to take her in his arms, but he really felt that she didn't want him. It hurt him so much and the only thing he could think to do was make her jealous. "Sure," he nodded, letting the girl lead him away, leaving a broken girl behind him with a single tear falling down her face.

--

Haley sat crying in the bathroom. She knew she should have been stronger, but these people were so cruel. She hated herself for being affected this way. She had promised that she wouldn't let anything get between her and Nathan. But she hadn't counted on them being forced apart by his popular friends. She hated that Lucas was right. But it wasn't Nathan that had hurt her. It was everyone around them. She blew her nose and shivered, wishing that he had followed her up. He was probably looking for her, she admitted to herself, but of course it was hard to find someone if they were locked inside a bathroom. A knock came from the door, and shakily Haley stood up to answer it. She pulled it open and saw a comforting looking Jake. He entered slowly, closing the door behind him.

"I saw what happened. I'm so sorry, Haley. You don't deserve that."

"Yeah," Haley nodded timidly.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

"No," she said half laughing, half crying. He reached out to touch her arm but she shook him away. "Where's Nathan?"

"I haven't seen him. I assume he's looking for you."

"He's obviously not looking very hard," Haley muttered.

"Haley, don't be like that. Don't let a bunch of idiots try to make you feel inferior. You and Nathan are happy, so fuck all the rest of them. Even Lucas. I'll tell you the same thing I told Nathan. You deserve whoever you want, especially if they want you back. And you and Nathan really like each other, so stop thinking about it so much, and just be happy."

Haley smiled. "Thanks Jake. But sometimes it's just too hard. Everything was so much easier when no one knew."

"Secrets usually are," he murmured, "But that doesn't solve anything. Because secrets cause so much pain. We should know that by now."

"Yeah I guess we should," she said standing up, "Look can you tell Nathan I'm going home. I just want to be alone for awhile."

"Are you sure?" he asked standing up as well.

"Yeah," she nodded, "But thanks for everything. Checking on me and all," she shot him a small smile and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jake."

"Anytime," he smiled back hugging her, "What else are friends for?"

--

Nathan after talking to Jake, and finding out Haley had left, was done with this party. He was pissed at his friends and sick of their clique in general. He just wanted to leave and hold her. But as he was about to walk out the door, he noticed Brooke huddled in a corner a drink firmly attached to her lips. He shook his head, remembering the beginning of the year when the two of them used to get so drunk at parties. But times had changed. Brooke was better than this. And he knew that whatever or whoever (most likely his now asshole of a brother) had made her this way, it was crap. And he was stopping it now.

"Brooke," he said as he sat down next to her.

She looked up at him, clearly already a little tipsy. "Hi Nate! Where's Haley?" Is she okay?"

"No, she went home."

"So why are you here?" Brooke almost shouted, "Go make her feel better."

"I just wanted to talk to you before I left. Are you okay?"

Brooke leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "No," before beginning to laugh loudly.

"Whoa Brooke, calm down," he said and with those words, her buzz immediately seemed to dim. "What's wrong?"

"It's just Lucas. I love him so much, Nathan. But he hurt me so badly. Everyone has. And I don't know how to trust him again. Even though I want to. I really do. But then he goes off and dances with stupid sluts."

"Yeah, I see," Nathan said his blood boiling at his anger at Lucas, and his feelings of protectiveness over Brooke. "Look Brooke, as angry as I am at Lucas over this whole Haley thing, I know that he really loves you. And he misses you like hell. Love isn't a game. If you love him, then don't play around. You have to give back your heart sometime. Otherwise you'll lose it all and only have regret."

"When did you turn out to be the smarter, Scott?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Don't forget handsomer," Nathan teased.

"Well nicer definitely," Brooke added with a smile. "At least better right now."

"Eh Lucas will get there. I think he just needs a certain girl to admit she still loves him and wants him back."

"Fine," Brooke said sighing good-naturedly, "Thanks for everything, Nate. And I want you to know that I forgive you for it all. Really."

Nathan smiled. "That means more than you could ever really know, Brooke."

"Yeah, and also I'm really glad you're with Haley. You two are good for each other."

"Thanks," Nathan said sighing, "I just hope she still feels the same way. Anyways I better go get her. But good luck with Lucas."

"Thanks, Nate, you too."

--

Peyton stared out surveying the party. She was sitting with Jake on a couch in the living room just cuddling but she couldn't concentrate when she saw Brooke's desolate face, and Lucas dancing shamelessly with some slutty girl from school. She couldn't take it anymore. Peyton was sick of them skirting around each other. It was time to take some action, no matter the cost. She stood up abruptly and Jake looked at her confused.

"I'm talking to Lucas," she stated plainly, and he nodded with an amused smile.

Peyton quickly marched over to Lucas and wrenched him free from the girl, earning her a dirty look, of which she did not care a fig. Lucas stared at her bemused, but Peyton stared right back at him, determination shining from her eyes.

"Peyton, what the hell?"

"Lucas, what's wrong with you? Stop being an ass already and go after what you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Brooke. She's sitting there miserable, and you're dancing with some girl who just wants to get laid. I thought you loved her."

"I do," he protested helplessly, "But she made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me anymore except being casual acquaintances. If even that."

"And you thought the best way to make her want you again was to make her jealous?"

"I guess so," Lucas said shuffling his feet defiantly.

"Lucas, you are so clueless," Peyton laughed, "Brooke loves you, okay? She loves you! And she has through everything, despite what you did. You need to go over there and fight for her. Go, stop being an ass, and sweep her right off her feet and take her back."

"She loves me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, she does! Now go get your girl."

Lucas nodded in a haze, and started to walk toward Brooke. Peyton stood behind him, smiling proudly. Lucas looked back, and Peyton stared at him weirdly. He walked back over and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you for everything," he said, before once again walking off toward Brooke. Peyton laughed as she watched him go. She knew she had partially caused the break-up but now she finally got an opportunity to fix everything and cause the make-up. For once everything felt at peace, and Peyton knew that she had never been happier.


	26. Forgive And Forget

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 26: Forgive and Forget

"Brooke, can I please talk to you?" Lucas asked softly despite the raucous music. Brooke turned to stare at him, her eyes quickly narrowing.

"Go dance with your sluts some more," she hissed and turned away from him starting to walk away and disperse into the crowded bodies.

Lucas sighed and began to chase after her. Well as fast as he could with all the people around. He finally found her near the front hallway of the house before the stairs. It looked like she was trying to get out of the house, but there were too many people blocking the doorway. Lucas knew this was now or never. He loved her and he didn't have a second chance. He had already made so mistakes, but they could be fixed in this single moment. Gearing up the courage he pushed the drunken bodies aside and came up to Brooke. He gently pressed his hand into her lower back gliding her around to face him.

"What do you want, Lucas?" she asked trying hard to sound angry, but he could tell that all she really was, was sad and hurt. She stared at him, her green eyes filled with pain and weariness, but maybe somewhere he could see that flicker of hope. And he knew that now more than ever he had to give everything to her.

"I'm in love with you, Brooke. I have been for years. And I know I hurt you. But I can't do anything else but apologize and fight for you. So here I am, Brooke. I'm fighting for you. And if you still love me, which I think you do, than you need to fight for us to. I'm right here, Brooke. I'm right here."

Brooke stared at him, her gaze entirely focused on his icy blue eyes. They held the love she craved, the tenderness and adoration that she could return in full, but most of all they held passion and stubbornness. One that she knew she could match, but she didn't want to anymore. Yes her friends had hurt her, betrayed her. But no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she loved them. She loved him. "Yes," she said breathlessly coming up closer to him, "You're right here."

He stared at her in shock, unable to believe that she had already forgiven him, that she wanted him again. But maybe Peyton was right. She really did love him. And maybe in the end that's all she needed to see and hear. He carefully placed his hands around her waist, and pulled her closer into him. She responded by looping her arms around his necks and smiling up at him with the devious and flirtatious smile he hadn't seen in weeks. God how he missed that smile. That playful attitude. "Are you sure, Brooke?" he asked hesitantly, knowing it might break the mood or worse make her change her mind.

She smiled at him again, teasing him, and carefully extracted herself from his grasp, before grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs. He followed her wordlessly, until they came to an empty bedroom. He stared at her as they stood in the middle of the room. She looked at him, waiting. And finally unable to take it any longer, Lucas grabbed her and crashed his lips against hers. She responded eagerly. It had been way too long. Without even a moment of wavering, Brooke opened her mouth for Lucas to explore and taste every crevice. She couldn't believe how good it felt to re-familiarize herself with his mouth. It felt so good that she almost for a second wished they had fights more often, so she could repeat the ecstasy of this feeling. Lucas broke apart from her and began to kiss her neck, sucking in the soft flesh. Brooke moaned arching her back so he had better access. "Mmm, God I missed this," she murmured as her fingers crept down to the hem of his shirt before lifting it off, for her to inspect his chest muscles after weeks of not seeing them. She licked her lips before crouching lower to kiss his stomach and chest, finally working her way back up to his lips.

"Your turn," he mumbled desperate to see and feel her again, and he torturously moved his hands up her abdomen tickling the sides of her stomach in circles as the shirt moved up until it was over her head. Lucas traced the outline of her bra with his finger, loving the feel of the delicate skin beneath him. It had definitely been way too long. He didn't even know how he could have gone weeks without being with Brooke. Without feeling her skin next to his. Pressing his hands to the small of her back, he led her to the bed, pushing them down gently onto it. He hovered above her before once again claiming her lips. Their legs mingled as they rolled over and over the bed, exploring each other's lips and mouths. She tasted so good, and he couldn't stop from making sure his tongue and lips had found and kissed every spot there was to reach.

Brooke broke away first breathing heavily. She caressed Lucas's cheek softly before bringing her hands to her back and undoing the clasp of her bra. Lucas's breath caught in his throat. She pushed the straps down onto her arms, leaving the loose bit of material hanging there. All it needed was one touch and it would be gone. She smiled seductively up at Lucas who was staring down at her, hungry desire forming in his eyes. "Lucas, as much as I love this slow stuff, I need to feel you again. I need you."

"I want you so much," he said huskily as he threw the material away and bent down to kiss her again, the heat in their bodies electrifying as their bare chests touched for the first time in weeks. Their kisses grew even more passionate, and they quickly unclothed in a haze of kisses and moans. Before finally plunging in to feel the beautiful girl he loved, Lucas brushed the hair out of her eyes, and smiled down at her, kissing her sweetly. "I love you, Pretty Girl. And I'll never hurt you again. Never."

Brooke smiled and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she willed them away. She grabbed Lucas's head and brought it as close to her lips as she could before they were actually touching. "Shut up," she commanded, "And kiss me." Lucas had no problem complying with that request for the rest of the night.

--

Haley sat in her bed alone. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were far from dry. She wiped a stray tear away, and huddled into her blankets, wishing she could just disappear. She knew she had told Jake that she just wanted to go home and be all alone, but again that wasn't the truth. She wanted Lucas to come to his senses and tell her how much it had sucked what people had done to her. Even more, she wanted Nathan to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. That he cared about her more than anything else, and he didn't care what anyone else thought. However it had been several hours since she left the party and he was nowhere to be found. He hadn't shown up. He hadn't even called or texted. This started a fresh onslaught of tears, but she tried to hold him in. She didn't want to cry anymore. She just wanted to go to sleep to forget the whole crappy night. She sunk into the covers, not even bothering to turn off the small lamp, and closed her eyes. Somewhere between consciousness and sleep, she heard a loud noise, and quickly sat up and opened her eyes. There struggling to get her window open, was Nathan. She stared at him, not moving an inch, until finally he had climbed his way through.

"God that window is a bitch," he muttered, before looking up at Haley and searching her face. She quickly looked away.

"Look Haley about what happened tonight…" he began to say.

"It doesn't matter, Nathan," she said coolly.

Nathan gave her a confused look and moved to the bed perching on the side of it. "Of course it mattered. What are you saying?"

"Look Nathan, I'm fine. I don't need you to protect me."

"Really, is that why you ran away in tears hiding somewhere and then left without telling me?

"I'm not a baby," she said stubbornly, not caring that those words made her sound like one.

Nathan sighed. "I'm not saying you are, Haley," he said his voice wavering on annoyance, "But what they did to you was pretty shitty. And while I didn't expect you to stand there and take it, I wish you would have at least talked to me, instead of Jake."

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous?"

"Haley!" Nathan whisper shouted, Drawing farther onto the bed and thus closer to her. "Stop trying to change the subject, and blaming this on me. I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't want it to, and I wish you'd just fucking talk to me and tell me how you feel!"

"It hurt," she whispered softly, before tearing up again.

"I know," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"Why didn't you come sooner," she wailed crying into his shoulder.

"It took Jake awhile to find me, since I was looking for you. And then I had to deal with Brooke."

"Why what happened with Brooke?" Haley asked pushing back and staring at him with her red rimmed eyes. Nathan felt his heart melting that even when Haley felt like crap she still cared about her friends and what they might be going through. She was just so good, and that was so beautiful.

"Nothing Hales, don't worry about it. This is about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now," she said and Nathan nodded, before gently laying her down until she was resting on her back. He brushed hair out of her eyes and smiled down at her before kissing her tenderly. When he pulled back, he saw her breathing softly, her eyes closed, a smile on her pretty lips.

"Go to sleep, Hales," he said gently, "I'll be back tomorrow." He turned off the lamp, and crept silently back to the window wishing she had asked him to stay. He knew he probably could, but he didn't want to impose on her. Plus it was probably better if they were tentative now, with everything that had just happened. As he opened the window, and prepared to go out, something stopped him.

"Hey Nathan," she murmured as she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry about everything before. I'm sorry for keeping secrets. I never want to do it again no matter how much it hurts me."

Nathan smiled. "No one's going to hurt you again, if I can help it."

She smiled, her eyes still closed. He could see she was drifting fast, but before he could set a foot outside her room, her sleepy voice, filled with semi-consciousness called out to him. "Where are you going?" Nathan smiled, shut the window softly, and walked back to the bed, laying down beside her, and drifting off to sleep along with her.

--

The next morning, Brooke had called both Peyton and Haley and requested an immediate girl bonding time. They had decided to meet for brunch at Karen's. Haley approached first, being the early one of the bunch, and she walked on and saw Karen immediately. Haley loved Karen, but with this fight with Lucas, she wasn't so sure of what to say or do. But Karen smiled warmly, and brought the girl into an embrace.

"Haley, where have you been? You haven't been around the house lately."

"Just busy, I guess," Haley coughed and smiled.

Karen looked at her knowingly, a hint of a smile on her face. "Look whatever my knuckleheaded son is angry about, he'll get over it. He's too stubborn for his own good."

Haley smiled. "Thanks Karen."

"Anytime, sweetie."

At that moment the doors, burst open with gusto as Brooke rushed in, a haze of perfume in her wake, and a prefect smile on her beautiful face. Peyton followed behind looking tired, but laughing at Brooke. "Hey other best friend and boyfriend's mom," she called out cheerfully.

"Boyfriend's mom?" Haley asked confounded.

"Well you see after a lot of groveling," Brooke began as she dragged Haley to a table with Peyton in tow, "I decided that Lucas was worth it."

"Don't forget a shove from your best friend," Peyton added, and Haley laughed.

"That's so great, Brooke."

"I know," she smiled happily, "And the make-up sex was amazing."

Haley blushed while Peyton cracked up. "Same old Brooke," she said with a smile. But inside she was so glad that after everything Brooke was happy and they were friends again.

"Oh please, Sawyer, like you don't love what Jagielski does to you."

Peyton turned red, but it quickly disappeared. "I'll have you know that Jake and I are very happy in every aspect of our relationship."

"Oh you slut," Brooke laughed, "What about you, tutor girl?"

"What about me?"

"What's it like between you and Nathan?" she said in a duh voice, "I mean I'm sure it's good. Both Peyton and I can attest to that, but with you it must be fantastic."

"Oh," Haley muttered as she began to cough feeling self-conscious and insecure, "Actually Nathan and I have never you know uhh done…. It."

Brooke's jaw dropped and she exchanged a glance with Peyton, each reading each other's thoughts. Nathan wasn't having sex with Haley? They could both confirm he had a very healthy appetite for sex, but if he wasn't getting it with Haley, was he getting it with someone else? Of course, Nathan did have a history of cheating, another thing they could attest to. But he wouldn't do that to Haley. Anyone could see how he felt about her by just the looks he gave her. He couldn't be doing that, so they shook the thought from their heads.

"Well why not?" Brooke demanded, "It's not like you're a virgin." Haley's blush deepened, and Brooke gasped. "Oh my God, you are."

"Yeah," Haley said shifting uncomfortably, "Is that a big deal?"

"Are you waiting for the right guy, or what?" Peyton asked trying to be understanding.

"I don't know. I always thought I'd wait till marriage, but then…." Her voice drifted off.

"Are you in love with him?" Brooke asked softly.

Haley looked up and met her gaze. "I really think I could be."

"Damn," Peyton said, and the three stared at each other silently, each wondering what if anything was going to happen now.

--

Lucas walked to the River Court in a daze. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. He and Brooke were finally back together, and she was finally his again. God, he loved her. He still couldn't get over last night, which had probably been one of the best nights of his life. He had wanted to continue the same activities all today, and stay in bed with Brooke all day, but she had claimed she needed to tell her friends everything. Lucas smiled, thinking about her. Thinking how cute she was, how much he loved her, and wondering how he possibly could have lived without her.

"Dude you are so whipped," a voice shouted out. Lucas looked up from his daydream and saw Jake smirking at him from the court, where he was shooting by himself.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, but he still couldn't contain the smile one his face.

"Because I bet you were thinking about how much you love Brooke," Jake said knowingly.

Lucas rolled his eyes but chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm so glad everything's good again."

"Yeah me too," Jake nodded, passing the ball to Lucas who took the opportunity to shoot. The ball flew in the basket with a succinct swish. "Guess you got your game back, as well."

"Shut up, man," Lucas said laughing, "My game wasn't suffering." Jake shot him a look and then the two erupted in giggles like little girls.

"Ok, ok stop, we sound like girls," Jake commanded.

"Yeah," Lucas guffawed, trying to sound manly.

"Dude," Jake complained, "Stop trying to be cool."

"Let's just play some ball," Lucas asked holding up the orange basketball in his hand as a peace offering.

"You've never had a better idea," Jake smirked.


	27. Coming Clean

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

Chapter 27: Coming Clean

After breakfast, Peyton headed out of the cafe to let Haley and Brooke catch up on details from the night before. Plus she had an errand to run. She drove up to the River Court to see Jake and Lucas engaged in fun loving one-on-one game. She waved as Lucas turned and noticed her. He nudged Jake and Jake smiled at her. She smiled back and parked the car.

"Hey guys," she called out, as she approached.

"Hey baby," Jake said leaning in to kiss her, as Lucas nodded his hello. "So what brings your beautiful presence out to this neck of the woods?"

Peyton laughed. "I was just looking for Nathan. Have you guys seen him?" Lucas shuffled his feet, and Jake just looked at Peyton. "What?"

"Nate's kind of a sore subject here," Jake mouthed.

"Right," Peyton replied, "Well if either of you see him," she said pointedly, looking at Lucas, "Tell him I'm looking for him."

"Ok," Jake said guardedly.

Peyton gave him a weird look, but gave him a kiss goodbye. She started walking back to her car, and turned momentarily, with a smirk on her face to say "By the way Lucas, you're apparently really good in bed."

Lucas blushed before reciprocating, "Well you would know." Peyton and Jake froze. "Too soon?" Lucas asked giving an awkward smile.

"Too soon," Peyton concurred before laughing and walking off into the wind and the direction of her car.

She drove to Nathan's house, which she hadn't been to in awhile. The house looked almost deserted, which was probably a good thing, because she really didn't want to see Nathan's dad. Yet, due to familiarity she could hear the slight touch of a ball bouncing against gravel. She made her way through the arch over the driveway closer to the garage, where she could see Nathan dribbling and shooting the ball. He looked so calm and so at peace that Peyton smiled. All her memories of the two of them had been so intense, and he had always been on edge and on guard then, but he genuinely seemed carefree now.

"Oh hey Peyton," Nathan said, turning noticing her, "This feels kind of like déjà vu doesn't it?"

"Little bit," Peyton agreed.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I needed to talk to you about Haley."

Nathan's eyes lit up at the mention of her name, and he gave her a curious look. "What about Haley?"

"She really cares about you, Nate. Don't fuck it up with her."

His face formed into an amused smirk. "I wasn't planning on it."

Peyton blushed slightly, but resolved to get out what she had to say. "Haley's a much different kind of girl than anyone else you've ever been with, Nate. She's special. And she deserves someone who recognizes that. And don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you don't, I just want you to make sure you won't mess things up with her like you did before." Nathan stared at Peyton with an angry look on his face. "Please say you're not mad," Peyton said in a small voice.

Nathan's face relaxed into a grin and he started laughing. "I should be mad at you, but I know you're just looking out for Haley. And for the record, Haley is the most amazing girl, I've ever met. I'd beat myself up if I ever hurt her, before anyone else got the chance."

"Good," Peyton said.

"But nice job falling for me being mad at you," he added with a smirk.

"Oh you suck, Nathan Scott!" she said running over to slap him.

"Yeah but you love me," he said. And then they did something they hadn't done in the longest time. Just hung out and messed around, like the friends they knew they should have been all along.

__________

Brooke made her way to the River Court after dropping Haley off at home. They had had a good talk about the reunion of Brucas, as Brooke had dubbed it. She was so happy, she couldn't think straight. But even though, Haley had been happy for her, Brooke could still tell that something was bothering her. At first, she had assumed it was leftover resentment for the horrible treatment she had received the night before, but then she realized it was Lucas. Haley had almost everything going well for her in her life. She was falling in love for the first time; she had amazing friends (if Brooke did say so herself), but there was one thing missing. Her best friend was still pissed off at her. It wasn't fair, and Brooke decided that something had to be done about it.

Lucas noticed Brooke approaching, the breeze swaying her hair, as she walked towards him. God, she was beautiful. "Hey pretty girl," he said, with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Hi Broody," she said, immediately wrapping herself in his arms, and giving him a giant hello kiss.

"Mmm," he said pulling back, "I've missed that."

"Oh yeah," she said, as she kissed his earlobe, "Well let me show you some more." Brooke attacked his neck and jaw with kisses before finding his lips again. Lucas moaned before moving his own mouth to the pulse point. Brooke started to lose it, and began to melt into his arms before she realized the purpose she had come for. "Wait, wait, stop."

"What?" he groaned.

"I forgot I needed to talk to you. But don't worry," she murmured, "We can do more of this when we're done."

"If you promise," he said giving her a miniature smirk.

"I wanted to talk to you about Haley."

"What about her," Lucas asked, his voice low, as he looked away.

"Look Luke, I know you're pissed, and I understand why. But she's your best friend. Do you remember how with Peyton, you kept trying to get me to talk to her, even though I was so angry and betrayed by her. Because you knew, that a best friend is irreplaceable mo matter what they did. Haley feels so bad, Luke. You should at least talk to her."

Lucas sighed and stared at Brooke. "Why are you so right?"

"It's a gift," Brooke said, winking at him.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Lucas proclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and bringing Brooke close.

"So you'll talk to her," Brooke asked, stepping out a little.

"If it means that you'll finally kiss me, then yes of course."

"You're so silly, Lucas Scott. But I love you for it," Brooke smiled. And they spent the rest of the day just being together.

__________

Later that evening, Haley stood outside the almost empty Scott House. She pulled open the door quietly, and made her way up the stairs. She lingered outside Nathan's room, shuffling her feet, trying to gather the courage to talk to him. After her chat with Brooke and Peyton earlier that morning, she had gotten worried about the topic of sex. Did Nathan expect it sometime soon? Did he even want to have it with her, lowly Haley James? On top of that, she felt bad about not being honest with him about how she herself felt about sex. Finally she remembered what she had revealed in the cafe that morning; she could love Nathan Scott. In fact she was almost there. And with that she prepared to enter.

Nathan heard a knock at his door. Before he could even ask who it was, the door turned slowly to reveal his girlfriend. She took a few steps forward into the room, closing the door behind her. She smiled softly at him but didn't say anything.

"Hey Hales, what's up," Nathan asked surprised to see her standing in his room.

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out."

Nathan raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "You sure that's just it?"

Haley sighed. Why did he have to know her so well? "I guess, I just…I needed to talk to you."

"Sure," he said, and scooted over on the bed to give her room.

"Thanks," she said smiling softly, before sitting down next to him. "Look, last night I got really upset."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Haley. What they did was really shitty, of course you were upset."

"No," she said shaking her head.

"No?"

"I mean yes I was upset, but there's more to it, Nathan."

"Ok," he said gently, "What is it?"

"When they said that stuff, it didn't just hurt because they were essentially calling me a nerd and not deserving of someone like you, but it made me think that you belonged with girls like the ones making fun of me."

"Haley, I don't want to be with other girls. I want to be with you."

"I know that, Nathan. I just I worry," she paused, collecting her breath as he stared at her anxiously to finish, "Because in addition to not being pretty and popular, I'm not really sexy like that, and I'm not experienced, and I know you are, and I'm just scared," she let out in a rush.

"Hales," Nathan said wrapping his arms around her, "You're beautiful. And I like you for who you are, my girlfriend. The gorgeous, smart, and kind Haley James. And sexy," he winked. She blushed, but smiled at him halfheartedly. "There's more, isn't there?" he asked, and once again Haley cursed him for being able to read her so well.

She answered hesitantly, "I guess what was really bothering me, Nathan, is that, I was talking with Brooke and Peyton today, and I told them that I've never you know had…" her voice petered off in embarrassment.

"Sex," he suggested, smirking at her, so that her blush deepened.

"Yeah that, and I don't know if I'm ready for it," she added, her voice a low murmur, as she looked down. She really hoped he wouldn't break up with her on the spot because of it. She knew he cared about her, and wasn't that kind of guy, but still she knew his reputation and she was worried. So of course, as she was nervous she began to babble. "And I know that's probably really unfair to you, and I understand if you don't want to wait for me…" her voice petered out as she noticed him laughing. She immediately blushed furiously, and started staring at the bedspread.

"Hey," Nathan said softly, lifting up her chin, and staring deep into her warm brown eyes, "It's not about sex with me. I like you, Haley. I care about you. When you're ready, then I will be too."

Haley's face melted into a smile at the unexpected response. "Thanks Nathan."

"Now come here," he said, cupping her face in his hands and bringing his lips to hers. He broke away and smiled at her, before adding "There's still a lot we can do without sex," with a smirk.

"You're so bad!" Haley said swatting at him.

He caught her hand before it came in contact with his cheek, and looked straight into her eyes, "You love it." Haley rolled her eyes, in order to dissociate from the butterflies running through her at his words. "Fine," Nathan said, "Roll your eyes, but I'll prove it to you." He grabbed her head again, found her lips with his, and lightly pushed her down on the bed, as he lay on top of her.

"I surrender," she muttered, her mind still reeling from his kiss, and he smiled, before claiming her lips once again.

__________

Late that night, Peyton said in her room, thinking over her day. Hanging out with Nathan platonically had been great. She missed what it was like to just be a friend with him. A smile played on her face as she thought about it. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the slightly ajar door, and Jake's form poking through. Her smile got wider.

"Hey, come in. How are you?" she asked stepping up to hug him.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Really good now. I had such a great day and now you're here," she said smiling up at him and leaning in to give him a kiss. Jake smiled back momentarily.

"Oh yeah? How was Nathan?" he asked. Peyton stared at him curiously. She could hear the hint of sarcasm and suspicion in his voice.

"He was fine," she said coolly but with finality.

"Really," Jake said flatly. "So what did you need to talk to him about?"

"Jake, that's really not your business," Peyton said, getting annoyed.

"What did you need to talk to him about?" Jake repeated, without paying attention to her aggravation and her warning to stop.

"I just needed to talk to him!" Peyton exclaimed, "What's the big deal?"

"There's no 'big deal', Peyton. You guys just have history, and I want to make sure you're totally okay with him about the whole Haley thing."

"First off, you're the one who helped me be okay with it, so why are you acting as if I'd suddenly revert back to being pissed off without at least talking to you about how I feel. And second of all, a lot of people in this town have history. But it's just that, history! I can't believe you don't trust me with him!"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Peyton, I was just worried. Look I'm sorry," he said running his hand through his hair and taking a step closer to her.

"Save it," she said backing up from him. "Get out."

"Peyton," he said in a soft voice, but was granted only a cold stare. "You're joking?" Jake said, now sincerely upset.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Peyton asked, deadly serious.

"Peyton," Jake pleaded, "Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Jake, as far as I'm concerned the only thing you mean is that you don't trust me. And I don't want to hear it. So leave me alone."

Jake sighed, and walked out of her bedroom without another word. Peyton screamed out in frustration. Yes, she knew she had made mistakes, but did people have to constantly judge her for them. Jake was supposed to be her boyfriend. He was supposed to love, trust, and support her. And as of now, he had failed on two out of three.


End file.
